Control, Rewritten and Revised
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: It's rewritten and revised! Gasp! xD Crap, I can't think of a summary... Yeah, it's a Bakura beats Ryou fic... With eventual BXR. xD Rated for language, sadism, and general strangeness on my behalf. Wanna write a better summary? Go ahead. I dare ya. xD
1. Chapter 1

Look! I'm back from the dead! BWAHHAHA! -cackle- This is what I have been working on. xD Yes folks, I am rewriting Control! I dont know whether or not to delete it, so a word of warning, if you actually like the thing (God forbid) then save it... I better delete it, or I might get in trouble... o.o' But this is really vastly different. For example, this nearly four thousand word chapter is, just chapter one. Thats it. xD. It does follow the same plot. Bleh. Read it, and marvel at how much I have progressed in writing since last April. xDDDD

Disclaimer: All I own is my Computer, a bag of clothes, and my handbag. (I am serious, by the way.) Sue me? Go ahead. xD

* * *

"And so class, that concludes today's lesson. Homework-" The teacher frowned, glaring over her spectacles as she raised her voice above the cacophony of students packing their bags. "Will be the worksheets I gave to you, so make sure you all reread chapters seven and eight if you want to get full marks. Have a good weekend children!" 

Soft brown gazed depressingly at the creamy plastic of his desk, pale rosebud lips parting for a moment, emitting a soft, defeated sigh. _Yeah, have a good weekend Mrs. Osaka._ The gentle whitenette rubbed at his eyes momentarily, lifting his school case in his hand as he made to leave the classroom.

"Oh, Mr. Bakura!" The bespectacled teacher frowned, brushing a lock of ebony out of hazel eyes as she gestured for Ryou to approach her. "Can I please see you for a moment?" The fifteen-year-old paused in his walk, a soft frown creasing his fair brow as he hesitantly made his way towards the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Bakura…" The woman removed the black framed glasses from her eyes, staring rather strangely at Ryou. "This may sound strange, but, are you feeling all right?" Ryou started at the question, his frown deepening as he swept his silvery curtain of hair out from his eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Mrs. Osaka." Ryou said carefully, careful to not let the flicker of fear in the back of his mind physically show. "Wh-why do you say that?" Miko Osaka continued to shuffle at her papers, determinedly avoiding Ryous eye.

"Your disposition in my class has changed drastically." She frowned, sliding her rectangular glasses back up her nose. "You used to be my best pupil, but now…" She frowned. "You're very antisocial, and you're marks have lowered considerably. I've even caught you falling asleep in class a few times… Other teachers have told me you act the same in their classes as well, and it's getting us all rather concerned."

A stone seemed to crash from Ryous heart and plunge into his stomach as he bit his lip, lowering his gaze to the floor. "Mrs. Osaka, I swear, I'm fine. I just need to be getting more sleep, that's all." He faked a small smile, inclining his head momentarily in a short bow to his teacher. "Um, please excuse me miss, but I really do need to get home." The whitenette continued, his eyes focused on the teachers desk. The woman nodded, frowning as she stared after Ryou, watching him leave the room.

Outside the class, Ryou was nearly in tears as he leaned against the wall, his knees feeling weak. _They're starting to suspect me._ He panicked, clenching his eyes tightly shut. _What am I going to do, what on earth am I going to do, if they look into my permanent record, if they decide to visit me at home... I can't lie, I can't talk my way out of this one. God, I am so screwed... _The teens legs were trembling as he made his way over to his locker to collect the biology textbooks he needed for homework. All the while, as he made his was out of the now silent school, devoid of its pupils, who had a whole weekend to enjoy themselves before they were trapped again for another week, he kept his anxious chocolate eyes on the the several school clocks scattered about the school corridors. _I'm late now, of all things... I've probably missed the train, oh Jesus. When I get home, Bakura-sama is going to kill me. Or thrash me within an inch of my life. I'd prefer the latter_.

* * *

The silvery sheen of the sharp switchblade seemed to wink in the light, catching the golden rays of the late afternoon sun, sinking steadily lower into the cerulean sky. The hypnotic knife had sent the pale demon into somewhat of a trance, reddish-brown orbs half lowered slowly as his eyes followed the path of the blade. It was a loud _HONK_ from a taxi below that dragged Bakura out of his stupor, startling him back into reality with a sharp gasp and a jolt. 

_Son of a bitch_. Bakura sneered mentally, throwing a venomous glare to the window leading outside. _I should destroy his soul_... He continued in this train of thought for a few moments, until the rather odd position of the sun brought him back to reality. The yami frowned, shifting his wood-crimson gaze to the clock. Five o' clock? Bakuras narrow eyes widened. _Ryou was due home an hour ago. Where the fuck is he_? He mused angrily, his slim porcelain fingers tightening around the switchblade. _I'll kill him. Or harm him grievously. Unless he has a good excuse... Nah, I'll just thrash him within an inch of his life. More fun that way. _

It was the soft, tentative sound of the front door to the small apartment that sharply broke Bakura out of his thoughts. An evil leer spread across the yamis face as he slipped as quietly as a cat out of the small plush couch, creeping silently into the kitchen. He could almost smell the waves of fear cascading from the trembling light as he closed the door behind him, his harsh, ragged gasps so sweet, so intoxicating to the demons ears. _That's it._ Bakura smirked to himself. _You're afraid, aren't you, little host of mine_?

Yes, Ryou was afraid. Very afraid. Just as he suspected, the teenager had missed his train, and although it was quite a short walk- only forty-five minutes to Domino High- He still took the train, mainly because he had to be home by three thirty every day, without fail. And now, now, it was almost five. The walk had taken so much longer, because Ryou dawdled along the way, gazing lazily into shop windows, pausing to pick up a copy of the days paper and a cup of coffee, and generally prolonging his inevitable return to his house for as long as possible. Secretly, the Briton was pleased with himself for this small act of defiance, purposely disobeying one of Bakuras most important laws, the curfew that was set in concrete for as long as the young whitenette could remember. It was a small, hopeful reminder that Ryou still had his free will. Insignificant to most, but little things like 'forgetting' to buy Bakura steak from the butchers, or coming home later than three thirty, or conking out on the forbidden bed while the demon was still in the lounge, it all kept Ryou sane. Sure, it earned him more beatings than the light thought he could handle without going into hospital, but it gave Ryou hope, that there was still a chance, still hope, that he would one day be able to win against his yami. Not that he never let Bakura know about any of this, it would kill him for sure. Or get him hospitalized, which would in turn alert the social services, and eventually, Bakura would have to kill a few people and/or send them to the shadow realm before Ryou finally got to live on his own again. Instead, Bakura took the small acts of defiance as stupidity, beating Ryou worse as time progressed, as though he wanted to literally pound the knowledge into the delicate teens skull. Ryou however, took the abuse without fail, keeping his toe on the line whenever he could.

Okay, so maybe Bakura had some justification sometimes, when Ryou did something to piss him off, and he had to take it out on someone, but was having your head repeatedly dunked into a bath of freezing cold water for so long you almost passed out a fair punishment for not cleaning up a spilled glass of water when you were told? Ryou certainly didn't think so. Or what about the time Bakura held his hand on the red hot element for almost a minute after Ryou overcooked the yamis steak? (He had to wear a bandage for weeks, and the strange questions he had to try and answer...) Not exactly reasonable in the young lights eyes. But if he was going to keep deliberately fucking up in front of Bakura as a silent act of defiance, what else could Ryou expect?

But just because Ryou came to expect the abuse, it didn't mean he wasn't afraid. Oh, he was terrified. He wanted to walk right out that door and run like a madman to the nearest mental hospital, jail, or other such 'safe' place. _Hmm..._ Ryou couldn't help but wonder rather dryly. _I wonder if he's going to be creative today? Or maybe he'll just be simple and use a knife or his fists? God, I just want this to be over..._

"Oh, _hikari..." _The cold, mocking sound with the quantity of fine sandpaper rang out from the small three-walled kitchen bathed in darkness. Ryou froze, his pupils dilating in fear as he swung towards the source of the noise, his soft jaw line trembling. His breath seemed to stick in his throat, not making it to his lungs, not making it through his lips. "Why so _afraid_?" Ryou tried to answer, really, he did, but his words were stuck in his throat, just like his breath.

"I-I" Ryou gasped, his doe-brown eyes wide in fear as he gazed wildly into the darkness, only just able to pick out the faint outline of his darker half, bloodied brown eyes glaring menacingly, sadistically, at the quivering teen, who stood like a deer caught in the headlights, both hands held over his mouth. _Oh no, he's got that sadistic look in his eyes again... I'm really in for it now... This wasn't a good idea._ His knees felt weak as he struggled to stand upright, he was literally shaking in his shoes. _I don't know how much more of this I can take_...

Ryou screamed into his hands, the force of the blow to his stomach sending him crumpling to the floor, shaking like a leaf as he held his head in his hands, silver locks trailing like fine spun silk through his trembling fingers. Bakura couldn't decide what he looked more like, a baby deer about to get hit by a car, or a baby rabbit who had just been cornered by a fox. Either way, it was pathetic. He was sixteen years old. Sixteen! And Bakura was comparing him to a baby animal. A pathetic, stupid, defenseless one at that. _By Ra, how many times to I have to knock the sense into him_? Bakura rolled his eyes heavenwards for a moment, before seizing the front of Ryous royal blue jacket, dragging the trembling boy up so they were staring eye to eye. Well, Ryou still had his head in his hands, eyes clenched tightly shut.

"Look at me." Bakura breathed, his burning anger almost scorching the trembling Ryou, who tentatively brought his head from the safe cradle of his fingers, wide brown eyes flooding with fear as he gazed at the yami. "_Now_." Bakura shoved Ryou roughly against the kitchen countertop, the young light perched precariously on the edge. "_Where were you_?"

"I-I missed my train." Ryou breathed softly, eyes lowering to his knees. "I had to walk." The snowy-haired demon snorted as the pathetic excuse, a pale, cruel hand grasping Ryou's chin harshly, jerking him up so the yami could look him in the eyes.

"It doesn't take you an hour and a half to walk across downtown Domino, you pathetic child." Bakura spat, eyes narrowing to scarlet slits. "I'll ask you one more time. _Where were you_?" Ryou swallowed deeply, deciding to at least give his darker half a semi-truth to keep him happy- and to maybe lessen the inevitable beating that would proceed the confrontation.

"I-I was taking my time." Ryou whispered, hands clenching into fists as he felt his heart hammer away in what felt like the base of his throat. "I stopped for a coffee, read the newspaper... did a bit of window shopping down the main drag." The light continued, deciding to throw in another truth/lie hybrid. "I-I was scared to come home, so I was putting it off, and putting it off..." Ryou whimpered slightly, clenching his eyes tightly shut in expectancy of a blow to the side of his face. His prediction was true, unfortunately, and the young Briton winced at the red flush across his left cheek. He would have to put ice on that later...

"You _stupid_ pathetic mortal!" Bakura spat, one fist tightening on the lights school shirt. "You _honestly_ think you can get away from me?" A twisted leer spread across his face, his free hand gently running along Ryous eyelids as a silent command for him to open his dark mocha orbs. The younger boy complied, shrinking away at the sadism etched on Bakura's face. _Oh no, I've really done it this time, he's going to hurt me so bad, oh Jesus, oh God, oh someone please help me..._

"Praying to your foolish deities is fruitless, stupid boy." Bakura spat, eyes narrowing further. "And besides, I _forbade_ it." His hand tightened even more on Ryous coat, stretching the fabric even further. The young light had clenched his hands tightly, setting his teeth.

"No." He muttered lowly, his fair brow creasing into a frown as he glared at the yami. "You cannot, and will _not_ take my own _religion_ away from me." Ryou raised his voice another notch, his jaw set in a scowl. The day Bakura forbade his host from going to church, reading the bible, praying, or generally participating in anything Christian was still etched in his mind, particularly after the time the demon caught Ryou scanning through the pages, circling particular phrases with a pencil. Ryou stammered that it was for his bible study class, which of course, on enraged Bakura more, adding a few more bruises to the extensive collection on Ryous slender body hidden by clothing, until he came up with the appropriate 'punishment' for breaking one of his rules.

Ryou still remembered how terrible the ink tasted in his tongue, how hard it was for the pages, as thin and frail as old woman's skin, to travel down his throat without a glass of water, sticking uncomfortably in his esophagus, how it settled like a rock in his underfed stomach for what seemed like days until it was completely digested.

Bakura burned the rest of the bible.

This was just one of the acts he had caused, -especially since the bible belonged to his _mother_- that had stoked the fire of rebellion burning in Ryous chest, like a simmering volcano, just waiting to explode.

"I'll do whatever I _like_ with my possessions." Bakura snarled, his other hand not curled into the lights jacket joining the first, lifting Ryou off of the kitchen table. Ryou gasped as his feet dangled helplessly in midair, eyes widening as he gazed at the spirit.

"I-I'm not a _possession_!" Ryou blurted out, and with all the strength he could muster- and some he didn't know he had, the young light _pushed_ Bakura with his frail slim arms. The sudden act of defiance took the demon by shock, momentarily releasing his hold on the lights shirt, the latter stumbling slightly as he landed on his feet, breathing hard. _Oh dear, what do I do now? I have to run, he looks pissed, run Ryou run, get out of here while your legs aren't broken like they almost were last time you were late..._ Although it would have been more intelligent to flee the small apartment altogether, Ryou, still quite numb and unthinking from his shock, ran desperately across the small living room, an enraged Bakura hot at his heels. The door slammed with a large _BANG_ as the light managed to block out the yami, forcing all of his body weight on the door to keep it closed.

"You little _BRAT_!" Bakura screamed, his fists pounding on the door. "Open this door _right now_, you little slut!" He kicked the door several times for good measure, the wood panels creaking as he threw his weight against it again and again, struggling to fiddle with the locked doorknob. _How dare he speak back to me like that_! Bakura was raging inwardly. _I'll show _him_ how to respect his betters, the stupid, useless little worm..._

The whitenette was still having trouble breathing, his ragged gasps coming up short in his throat, his lungs struggling for air as he curled tighter into his little protective ball on the single bed. The deep orange sunset burned throughout the sky, bloodied red rays of light seeping through the blinds and into the small room, giving it a somewhat zebra effect. Although tears pushed at the corners of his eyes, Ryou refused to let them fall, struggling to calm himself with attempted deep soothing breaths. _I finally stood up to him_. The Briton rejoiced inwardly. _I'm not weak and pathetic and stupid, I'm not, I'm not! And he finally knows that._

_Oh Jesus._

_He finally knows that... I'm dead. He's going to kill me, he's going to hurt me so badly I won't be able to move without being in agony, he's going to punish me so much for this..._ Ryou moaned aloud, clutching his head in his hands. He. Was. Screwed. Sure, the light had acted against Bakura, many times, but not like this, he never said no to Bakura, never retaliated, never fought back...

He was dead. So, so, so, so dead.

Because Ryou was so caught up in those morose, panicked thoughts, he didn't hear the resounding _BANG_, as Bakura finally picked the lock open, and slammed the wooden door so hard, the handle set a dent in the wall. Ryou squeaked, raising his head from his hands for a moment, shivering at the lithe, angry demon who was stalking across the small bedchamber, radiating hate and fury. The light whimpered softly, curling back into his tight ball of protection. _Oh God, oh God, please leave me alone, Bakura-sama, please don't hurt me, I didn't mean it, please stop this, please please please..._

"What were you _thinking_." Bakura hissed, angrier than Ryou had ever seen him. The light whimpered as he felt the small shift on his bed as the demon joined him, his nose only inches away. "_Look_ at me, you pathetic boy." Ryou whimpered, raising his head from the protection of his knees as he slowly opened his eyes, shrinking away at the demon who leered over him. His soft doe brown eyes left the yamis glittering orbs of crimson for a moment, trailing his gaze down to Bakura's hands. Ryou gasped, a soft whimper emitting from his throat as he curled into tighter into himself, his heart threatening to escape from his ribcage in fear. _He's holding a knife, he's going to hurt me, he's going to kill me... Oh God, he's going to kill me, please help me, someone, please, I don't want to die..._

"So _now_ you are afraid." Bakura smirked, the cool flat of the glimmering silver blade trailing across Ryou's cheekbone. The light froze, his slender form shaking in fear as his eyes locked onto the yamis. He opened his mouth to speak, his breathing harsh and erratic in his throat.

"P-Please..." Ryou whispered, shaking under the yamis hold. "I'm sorry, Bakura-sama, I didn't mean it..." He swallowed deeply, whimpering as the blade in Bakura's hands began trailing down the soft curve of his jawbone. "P-Please don't hurt me, Bakura-sama, please..." The yamis eyes narrowed further, his left hand on Ryou's shoulder tightening.

"Do you think that a pathetic plea for mercy is going to help you?" Bakura sneered in his husky voice, the blade digging deeper into Ryous skin. "Do you think I will let you go unpunished for speaking to me like that? For thinking that you are _better _than me?" Ryou squeaked in fear, beginning to writhe under the demons hold, pushing against Bakura in a futile attempt to escape.

"I'm not better than you." Ryou whispered, still struggling with Bakura, but in vain. "I'm dirt, I'm lower than dirt, I'm nothing, and you're everything, you're my master, you're my better, you're superior to me in every way!" Ryou blurted out, his chest heaving for air as he struggled to breathe. "Please..." Bakura's smirk widened, a slightly amused look in his eyes.

"It seems the stupid child has finally learned his lesson." The pale demon sneered at Ryou, who merely nodded wordlessly, his chin trembling. "Maybe he will be able to go unpunished." Ryou nodded again, his eyes wide with fright.

"Please." He whispered softly, uselessly, knowing Bakura was just toying with him. He wasn't going to go unpunished, he was going to get hurt grievously for defying Bakura, for trying to defend himself. He just hoped that it would be over quickly, that his uniform wouldn't be so bloodstained he couldn't wash it out. Hoped he would still be alive...

Bakura frowned down at the small light, trembling like a frightened rabbit under his grasp. _Why_ did Ryou just stand up to him a few short minutes ago, why did he try to fight back, why did he say no? The demon was under the impression that Ryou was weak, defenseless, and incredibly stupid, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe Ryou was cleverer than he thought. Either way, Bakura still commanded ultimate fear over Ryou, still beat and broke him down. He thought Ryou was dead inside, but instead, he found the bright flame of rebellion, burning on deep inside the light, so deep he couldn't find it.

He knew a way to quell Ryou's fire forever. All this time, he had been going for the body, inflicting psychical pain on the Briton, when he should have been attacking something much frailer. The heart, the soul, the emotions. Bakura knew, he knew from the way Ryou sometimes looked at him, from the way he would blush deeply whenever he sat next to him on the couch, he knew that Ryou had a crush. Manipulation, dishonesty, and then, shattering Ryou's heart and silencing his free will forever.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

-giggle- I'm about halfway done through Chapter Two, so I'll have that done soon, I swear. I mean it. xD And I have 1200 words of broken lights... as soon as I get an idea, I'll post it. Realleh. xD

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

-walks in- Ello! xD New chappeh! Yes, it alot shorter, so shoot meh... >>'

I have nothing to say... so disclaimer ahoy! xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bwahahhahahahaaaa!

* * *

Bakura loved to sleep in on Sundays. Well, really, the pale demon loved to sleep in on any day of the week, but Sunday was his favourite. Partly because it seemed to be the universal day of the week (unless one was a Seventh-Day-Adventist,) that one would sleep in, and partly because Sunday was when Ryou would cook up a big breakfast in the kitchen. A 'Good hearty old English breakfast.' He called it, and it was. Compiled of eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes, hash browns, French toast, and a big, steamy mug of coffee. Ryou always spent at least an hour cooking everything up, and as a result, the dining table always groaned under the weight, but somehow, he and Bakura were always able to eat it. Must have been hollow legs, or something.

The pale demon groaned, rolling over in bed as his mind gently began to shake itself from the heavy tendrils of sleep. Bakura rubbed at his eyes for a moment, blinking slightly as he struggled to focus on the scenery of Ryou's bedroom, until his eyes settled on the alarm clock, the red numbers showing 10:42. Ugh.

"Hey woman!" Bakura used his... 'Nice' nickname for the young light, rubbing at his eyes as he stumbled into the bathroom. "You better have my breakfast ready..." The snowy-haired yami frowned as he stood at the doorway of the conjoined kitchen/Lounge, a deep frown on his face.

It was empty. The kitchen lay gleaming from Ryou's Saturday cleaning routine, untouched by any egg white or bacon fat, the food still packed away tidily in the pantry, or fridge, and there was a small note left on the kitchen counter. Bakura snarled, anger evident in his face as he snatched the small piece of paper with bony white fingers, eyes narrowing at Ryou's neat, small writing.

_Bakura-sama,_

_Um, I'm really, really sorry about me not being here, I went out to Yugi's for the day to catch up on my homework and study for our joint History project. I've been putting it off all week, because I knew you would be mad, but it really has to be done now, it's due tomorrow. I'll be back around five, maybe later. If you get hungry, there's some leftovers from last night in the fridge. _

_-Ryou_

The small note crumpled in Bakura's slim hand, eyes narrowing as he gazed off into some unknown dimension, seething about Ryou's second act of defiance towards him. It was as though the fear and power he held over Ryou accounted for nothing! _Why_ was he doing this, _why_ was he shoving Bakura's authority back in his face like this? When Ryou was getting home, he was going to _pay_ for this. The beating he received on Friday would be _nothing_ compared to the pain Bakura was going to inflict on him this time. Honestly! First, leaving without his permission, an _unbreakable_ law, and then having the _gall_ to tell his master, his superior, that he should eat _leftovers_ instead of the delicious Sunday breakfast Bakura had been looking forward to for days? He had half a mind to go and drag the stupid mortal home right now, for defying him like this, but unfortunately the arrogant, stick-up-his-arse Pharaoh would probably get pissed off at that.

And he had had enough of the shadow realm for now, thankyou very much.

* * *

_I never knew my heart could beat so fast and hard._ Ryou mused bitterly as he stood at the front apartment door, his slim fingers resting on the handle. _I cannot believe I actually did this... Oh Jesus... I'm going to be in so much trouble for this, I'm going to be too hurt to go to school tomorrow, Hell I might not even be _alive_... Oh God..._ Struggling to control his breathing, the almost hyperventilating Ryou continued to stand at the door. What was _wrong_ with him? One minute, he actually felt _brave_, able to stand up to Bakura, show that he was _not_ a pathetic nothing like his yami thought. All he _wanted_ to do was just get accepted by Bakura, just wanted him to know that he was strong.

He wanted to be loved.

But, always, always, Ryou's nerve failed him, and he would crumble under Bakura's hold, unable to fight back, not psychically, not like the yami did to him.

It was at least ten minutes until the young light had managed to work up enough nerve and courage to gently, tentatively open the door that lead into his humble apartment he shared with his darker half. Ryou squeaked, shaking as he gazed deep into crimson eyes glittering with anger and vehemence at the small light, who took a step back, a harsh cry tearing from his throat as Bakura, his slim hands quicker than a striking cobra, seized the front of Ryou's shirt, dragging the terrified light inside.

"_What is wrong with you_?" Bakura hissed furiously, his eyes set in mahogany slits shot with ruby. Ryou whimpered as the spirits stale breath washed over him, his breath quickening in fear. "How _dare_ you defy me, you useless brat, how _dare _you have the _audacity_ to leave this house without my permission! And to go to the house of the Pharaoh and his bitch? I _commanded_ you to stay away from him!" The young light trembled, his chin quivering as his chocolate orbs darted from side to side, looking for an escape.

"I-I was doing schoolwork." Ryou stammered hoarsely, the pulse in the base of his throat thudding in fear. "Yugi and I were assigned to do a project togeth-" Ryou screamed as the yami punched him hard in the stomach with his free hand, sending Ryou coughing and spluttering as he sank to the floor, slumped on his knees.

"Do you think I _care_ for your pathetic excuses?" Bakura hissed, squatting next to Ryou so the pair were eye-level. "You broke a very important rule of mine, pathetic landlord of mine, and you _know_ what the consequences are." The whitenette whimpered, clenching his eyes tightly shut as he shook his head in fear, still gasping for breath, his hands held over his stomach.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ryou apologized, coughing for breath and forcing the urge to retch. "I know it was wrong, but-"

"No _buts_." Bakura snarled, one hand grabbing a fistful of the silky strands of hair that grew from Ryou's head, forcing the light to look him in the eye. "You are _never_ going to learn, are you?" The spirit stood up, mercilessly pulling Ryou to his feet as well, despite the lights soft cries of pain, slamming him with a dull_ thud_ against the wall.

"No..." Ryou whispered softly, his knees feeling weak as the struggled to support his trembling slender flame. "Please no." but the light knew it was useless. Carnage was in his eyes, and in this bloodthirsty, animalistic state, Ryou knew it was no hope. He had _really_ done it this time. Bakura growled, a low noise deep in the back of his throat, slim, clawed hands wrapping easily around the lights slim neck. Ryou gasped, which turned into a choked cry as Bakura tightened his fingers, cutting off his air supply. The demon smirked, as the younger of the pair scrabbled desperately at his throat, fear and desperation in his eyes.

"I should _kill_ you for this slew of disobedience." Bakura hissed, maniacal glint in his crimson eyes as he tightened his clawed grasp on the teenagers neck. The younger boy whimpered, his chocolate orbs beginning to cloud over, hazed and unfocused. "How _dare_ you cross me like this you pathetic mortal child. I have had enough of this insubordination. You are nothing. I am better than you, you are dirt, you are a _slave._" Ryou screwed his eyes tightly, trying to cease the painful thudding in his head as his body screamed for oxygen. He mouthed wordlessly to the demon, his lungs burning for air. The spirit only laughed, watching the lights struggle for life with sadistic enjoyment.

_Please don't do this,_ Ryou mentally pleaded, his knees growing weak. _I'm too young to die, don't do this, please Bakura-sama, I'm sorry, I will not defy your order again..._ The demonic glint in Bakura's eyes grew, and his smile widened, Ryou growing limp under his grasp.

"You know," He leaned over to breathe in the terrified boy's ear. "They say, that just before you die, you can see you life flashing before your eyes. What do you see? Is it pathetic; is it nothing more than a crushing world of loss and misery, governed by my superiority I hold over you? Can you see your family? Can you them all _die_, leaving you in nothing but a tormenting hell?" Ryou swallowed, his adams apple pressing hard against Bakura's palm. "Don't worry." Bakura hissed, his nose in Ryou's soft pearly hair. "I won't let you die yet." With a smirk, the demon let him go, Ryou falling to his knees, coughing and choking, massaging his bruised neck and crushed adams apple. Dry sobs tore from his throat, but his eyes remained dry. Ryou gasped for air, feeling lightheaded as the life-giving oxygen filled his lungs once again. Bakura said nothing as he squatted next to the choking teen, one hand reaching out to cup Ryou's soft rounded jawbone, turning his face up to meet his eyes. The young lights face was flushed bright red, his eyes wide in shock and fear.

"I-I'm so sorry." Ryou breathed, his breath still harsh in his throat as he massaged his sore neck. "P-Please Bakura-sama..." Ryou was so _frightened_, he had nearly died, he felt dizzy and sick, and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Do you think this is over?" Bakura snarled, his hold on Ryou's chin tightening. "You deliberately went against my orders, you little worm, and I am going to make sure you _never_ make the same mistake again." The young light gasped, his heart freezing in his throat as the painfully familiar feel of Bakura's sharp silver blade pressed against the side of his neck.

"I-I'm sorry." Ryou breathed, his fingernails digging painfully in his palm. "Please, don't do this..." He whimpered, noticing how the blade bit further into his neck whenever he tried to breathe deeply.

"You shouldn't have disobeyed me." Bakura muttered coldly, slicing the knife into Ryou's collarbone. The light screamed, arching his back in agony as scarlet blood spilled across the milky white skin. The demon raised the blade to his mouth for a moment, groaning softly at the coppery sweet taste of the crimson drops that fell on his lips, Ryou gasping as he writhed beneath the older boy in pain, whispering weakly for release.

* * *

The beer tasted flat on Bakura's tongue. Stale, not as addictive and intoxicating as the crimson liquid he had dined on a short while ago. Sour. He made a face, tipping the remainder of the amber liquid into the aluminum sink, tossing the empty can into the trash. Before he headed into the lounge, Bakura cast a derisive glance to the small huddled figure on the ground, and snorted, before settling himself onto the plush couch.

Ryou trembled, curling tighter into himself as he tightened his fingers in his blood-streaked hair. It _hurt_, so much, like a white hot fire shooting through his limbs. Yet, The light didn't regret what he did, he just wished his punishment wasn't so harsh. I was a long time before Ryou managed to work up enough nerve to pull himself into a standing position, wincing at the protesting twinges of pain that ran through his slender frame. His knees felt weak, shaky, the light leaning heavily on the kitchen counter for balance. Ryou whimpered as he struggled, stumbling and tripping as he slowly made his way towards the bathroom.

Bakura smirked slightly, reclining further into the plush chair as he scratched at the back of his head. Idly flipping through the channels, the spirit yawned, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. Oh he couldn't _wait_ until he had broken Ryou completely, until all the light had left was a broken, unresponsive shell, a perfect slave, a toy for Bakura to bend to his will.

The young Briton winced in pain as the hot water pounded onto his torn slim form, staring numbly in a sick fascination as the clear water turned red, slowly pulled down the drain. It was so strange that, once upon a time, he hated the very sight of blood, the crimson liquid made him feel nauseous, but now, it seemed to be like a regular part of his day-to-day life. He was used to it. One would _have_ to be, living with Bakura. Ryou didn't know exactly what it was that drew the demon to him, that made him feel squicky inside whenever they were in a close proximity with each other and Bakura was in a good mood. It _must_ have been insanity. Why else would he fall for the one person he feared most? Ryou sighed, reaching for the bottle of shampoo that resided on the shower caddy beside him, the viscous white liquid pooling into the palm of his left hand. It was going to take a lot to try and wash out the dried blood caked into his hair.

* * *

Bakura had been sprawled out across the couch for over an hour now, lazily flicking channels as he gazed blearily at the T.V. The rainy sound of the running shower had ceased over an hour ago, and Ryou still hadn't come into the lounge, leaving Bakura to presume that the light was in his room, probably crying his eyes out, he was so pathetic like that. Okay, so the demon had never _ever_ seen Ryou cry about any of the pain and trauma he inflicted on him, (The last time he cried was months ago on Amane's birthday) he had to have broken Ryou down by now, he had to! No one could take a beating like that without crying...

His attention fully off the T.V program, now, The white-haired spirit gently eased himself off of the white velvet sofa, stretching slightly and arching his back. His face resembled mild interest as he ambled slowly into his room, but the slightly bored expression soon changed abruptly into one of anger and irritation as he passed the threshold, his eyes narrowing at Ryou, who had curled into a small ball in the center of his bed, fast asleep. Bakura took two angry strides towards the sleeping light, hitting him hard across the cheek, and rolling him off of the bed. The young Briton cried out as he hit the ground with a thud, soft chocolate eyes snapping open in shock.

"What are you _doing_ on my bed?" Bakura leered over Ryou angrily, a snarl on his lips. The soft whitenette whimpered, shrinking away from the demon as he held a hand over his mouth, fear evident in his eyes.

"I-I was t-tired..." Ryou stuttered, backing further away from the furious demon. "I'm s-so sorry, B-Bakura-sama, I-I won't do it again, I-I swear..." He trembled, holding his hands over his face. _Please don't hurt me._ The light mentally pleaded, his breath shallow in his throat. _Please, I didn't mean to, I was so exhausted, please, yami-sama, please..._

"Get up." The pale demon spat, kicking at Ryou hard in the side. "And get to bed. I'm not having you missing school tomorrow." The young light kept his eyes downcast, letting out a soft cry at Bakura's words.

"I-I have to go to school t-tomorrow?" Ryou whispered, raising his eyes to meet Bakura. "B-But I can barely walk..." He cried out as another swift kick was delivered to his ribcage, and said nothing, clutching at his side as he struggled to his feet.

"I'm not having you hang around the house tomorrow." Bakura snarled, glaring as Ryou stumbled slightly, leaning on the bed. "I see enough of you as it is." Looking downcast, Ryou was silent as he sank down on his small nest of blankets and cushions in the corner, a blanket wrapped tightly around his slender form. The cuts Bakura inflicted on him had stopped bleeding a short while ago, but they still stung painfully whenever he flexed them- meaning basically any movement on Ryou's part caused a sharp burst of pain. The light shivered, cold late-night air seeping through the window his darker half always left open. Another blanket seemed to ease the chill, and when Ryou was finally settled, he shifted his gaze to Bakura. The yami was sprawled across the bed on one side, the blankets around his waist. The breeze from the diminutive window beside his bed ruffled his hair ever so gently, snowy tendrils snaking across his face. Ryou sighed softly, a small, wistful smile on his face as he watched the yami gently fading to sleep. He looked so _sensual_, so lithe and sleek, laid out across the bed. Propping his head up with one hand, the young light continued to stare at Bakura, studying the smooth contours of his body. Thin and slender, but strong and muscular at the same time. Ryou lost count of the amount of times he would stay awake, staring at the yami for hours. Oh, how he wished that he could sleep in the bed with Bakura, snuggling gently into his arms, feel Bakura's heart beat beneath him...

Ryou rolled over onto his back, gazing at the ceiling, and the glowing orange colours shifting in a pattern from the street below. His eyes gently lowered shut, the lights vision giving way to the pictures in his mind, his desperate, wistful fantasies of him and Bakura, acting, not like foes, not like darkness and light, but like lovers, like two people who cares endlessly for each other, who's flaming passion had no boundaries. Although Ryou knew it could never happen, that his darkness was too harsh, too cold, to ever express love and compassion, he still didn't stop hoping, still didn't stop wishing, that he could one way be Bakura's lover. And in the highly likely event that it would never happen, well...

At least Ryou had his dreams.

* * *

Bleh. -yawns- I'm sleepeh...

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all.

God this is late.

I hate myself... -feels bad-

And I cut this shorter than planned... But I had to post something. I'll try to do a whole chapter over nthe weekend, I swear. xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

It was midmorning when the demon awoke from his deep, dreamless sleep, the bright rays of sun that filtered across his face, coupled with the busy sounds of the busy street below that came from the open window dragging him out of his slumber. Bakura groaned, rubbing at his eyes momentarily, before lifting his head off the pillow to squint at the alarm clock that rested on his bedside table. Judging by the silence of the small apartment, and the absence of the young light in his snug nest in the corner, Bakura could only assume that Ryou had somehow dragged himself to school. Good. He _hated_ the young light in his clingy, pathetic state he was in now, he was like a parasite, a hindrance. And besides, he had crap he wanted to do today.

Pulling on clothes, Bakura yawned, ruffling at his hair as he headed into the small kitchen. Just as promised, Ryou had set a plate of cooked bacon out on the counter. Bakura almost smiled at the womanly hikari's antics, but forced it down, instead taking the now-cold (but still excellent-tasting) bacon, setting it on to a plate, and attacking it with a fork. True, he didn't need to eat- He was an disembodied spirit- but for as long as he could remember, the demon had always enjoyed a good feed of meat (It was honestly the only food he ever really _ate_), and of course, a love of beer was only natural. Not to the point where he got drunk, after all, he was a highly skilled thief, he needed to keep his wits about him, but some of the most fun he had in the past was possessing a younger Ryou's body, getting drunk off of his face, and watching the docile boy try and deal with a tipsy body. Bakura chewed thoughtfully at his bacon, planning out his mental schedule for the day.

* * *

Ryou felt sick.

Really, really sick.

It was around 11 o'clock when his hands starting shaking. It now got to the point where he couldn't even hold a pen without it slipping through his fingers. As well as this, the lights vision started to double and grow fuzzy. His head started spinning, and he felt extremely cold, despite his heavy school jacket. The young Briton held his head in one hand, his elbow resting heavily on the table. With the other hand, Ryou toyed with his food, turning the pasta with his fork.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked his friend, concern etched on his childish face as he gazed at Ryou, his violet eyes narrowed. "Bakura, you really don't look well at all." The bell clanged for lunch to be disbanded, and around them, students rose, collecting their trays and heading for the doorway. Ryou rose to his feet also, taking his plastic tray in pale trembling hands. Yugi frowned, one hand grasping at the lights slim wrist. "Please, sit down, I really want to talk to you."

"B-But..." Ryou stuttered, eyes darting around for an escape. "I-I have to go to class..." the light blinked slightly, trying to cease the blurry, doubled vision in front of his eyes.

"Please." Yugi pleaded. "I'm really getting worried about you, Bakura." He frowned, running a hand through his hair. "You look terrible. I've never seen you so pale, and look at your hands." Ryou lowered his gaze down to his shaking fingers, wincing slightly. "Something is wrong, and Please, Bakura, I want you to tell me, I-I want to help..." He sighed, combing his golden bangs through his fingers. "I'm really getting worried."

"You shouldn't." Ryou muttered, yanking his wrist away as he sat heavily in the molded plastic seat. "I'm not worth worrying about..."

"Don't put yourself down like that." Yugi frowned, worry in his gentle voice. "You're my _friend_, Bakura, I want to help you."

"I don't want help." Ryou retorted weakly, rubbing at a temple. "Please, Yugi, I just want to be left alone." He continued almost tearfully. "Please." The shorter of the pair frowned, chewing on his lower lip as he gazed at Ryou. He really seemed beside himself, trembling as he wrung his shaking hands.

"Oh, Bakura..." Yugi breathed, pity in his eyes. "What has he _done_ to you?" Ryou was silent, his chin quivering as he gazed down at the tabletop.

"Nothing." The whitenette whispered, brown eyes lowered. "Please, Yugi, just drop it..."

"I know it was a terrible idea to leave you alone with him." The boy muttered, rubbing at his eyes. "Yami said he would hurt you, and I didn't believe him, I thought maybe he wouldn't, but I was wrong-"

"N-No!" Ryou blurted out, his eyes wide in fear. "He's not, he's not, I mean it, he's not, please Yugi..." He pleaded, his breathing harsh and shallow. "Please, Yugi, he hasn't touched me." Yugi merely sighed, shaking his head.

"Bakura, we both know that isn't true." Yugi said softly, biting his lip. "What has he done to you, are you going to tell me?" Ryou sighed, rubbing tiredly at his eyes with a shaking hand. "Bakura?"

"No." Ryou whispered, shaking his head. "No, Yugi, not now." Summoning his strength, the young light stumbled to his feet, wavering slightly. "I have geography class..." Yugi closed his eyes momentarily, a soft sigh emitting from his lips.

"Please, Bakura, I'm getting worried." The younger urged, his eyes wide and pleading. "You look like you're going to pass out, or something!" Ryou sighed, rubbing at his forehead.

"Yugi, I'm..." The whitenette trailed off, his knees feeling weak and trembling. Black spots were flashing in the apex of his vision, and his head felt very light... "Fine." He finished halfheartedly. "Don't worry about me."

"I do." Yugi breathed, anxiety written in his voice. "You're being hurt, and I can't help you..." Ryou bit his lip, sighing quietly under his breath.

"Don't tell anyone." He pleaded, his voice almost cracking. "Please, I don't want questions, I don't want people to know..." The maroon-eyed boy frowned.

"B-But, Bakura, Y-You can't keep doing this..." Yugi whispered, shaking his head. "I won't let you!"

"Yugi!" Ryou blurted, his chin trembling. "Please, leave me alone, I mean it! He's been doing this for _months_ without you noticing! What makes you think I suddenly can't handle it?" In reality, the whitenette was cracking under the strain, and he wasn't actually so sure he could keep it up much longer, but he could lie if it meant he was going to be left alone. He didn't know why he wanted to be left alone, why he didn't want the only person who could help him left out of the fray. Maybe it was because Ryou, although he was definitely _not_ okay with the current situation, he could never bear to be pulled apart from his yami. Not the other half of his soul, not the one he had an inexplicable crush on.

_Jesus. I'm even more messed up than I thought._

* * *

Ryou was having trouble concentrating on his algebra homework that night. The small, fine-printed numbers seemed to jumble in front of his vision, making no sense, and his still-blurring vision was making it even harder to focus. So what was it that was stealing Ryou's attention, making him feel dizzy and nervous? A thief, of course.

Bakura smiled strangely from the opposite side of the small kitchen table, his crimson-mahogany eyes boring straight into Ryou's head as he struggled to work away at his homework. _What are you thinking? _The demon mused, a long, bony finger toying at a lock of silver hair. _What's running through your mind as you struggle with your petty schoolwork_? Bakura's smile widened as Ryou pale cheeks flushed deeply, the biro pen slipping from his slender trembling fingers.

"I-I..." The Briton stammered, his eyes fixated on the paper before him. "I-I..." Why was it so hard to speak? Why couldn't he just force the words out of his mouth? "I h-have to g-go t-to h-h-have a sh-shower..." Ryou mumbled, slipping uncomfortably out of the chair, his knees feeling weak as the yami continued to stare in his direction. Bakura's grin widened, his crimson eyes narrowing as he leaned back on his chair, his leather-clad feet resting on the table top, his hands behind his head. A deep chuckle arose from his throat as the sound of running water reached his ears.

Ryou sighed, leaning against the wall of the class cubicle as the hot water ran down his slim frame. What the hell was _wrong_ with him now? Had it gotten to the point where he couldn't stand being in the same _room_ with his yami when he wasn't distracted by something? The young light winced, arching his back as he one of the still-tender cutes on his stomach twinged in reaction to the piping hot water. It was the _click_ of the opening door that jerked Ryou out of his lamenting thought. There was only one person it could be...

The whitenette whimpered, shrinking into the wall of the shower, curling into a small ball of protection. _Please don't hurt me yami-sama, I'm sorry if I did something wrong, please please please don't hurt me..._ Bakura rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him as he ventured into the steam-filled room. Ryou was small, huddled into the corner of the cubicle, his fear clearly obvious.

"Why so afraid?" Bakura whispered, absentmindedly tracing patterns into the foggy glass. He grinned, wrenching the door away to expose the shivering teen. Shutting off the water flow, the demon crouched on the wet tiles of the floor, staring at the teenager.

"P-Please..." Ryou whimpered, digging his face further into his knees, shivering as the cold air hit his skin. "D-Don't hurt me." Bakura rolled his eyes, one arm snaking around the young lights shoulders. Ryou whimpered, shrinking away from the spirit as he hoisted him to his feet. "P-Please..."

"Shut up." Bakura said harshly, dragging the young light by his arm as he stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm not going to hurt you." Ryou sighed audibly, relaxing a little under the yami's grasp. "Idiot."

"Th-Then..." Ryou stammered, lifting his gaze to meet Bakura. "Wh-What a-are you g-going to do?" The demon smirked, raising a snowy eyebrow as he met the lights gaze, his free hand straying to Ryou's hair, sifting the pearly strands heavy with water through his fingers. The smaller of the pair gasped, shivering in the cold air. What on earth was Bakura going to do? Here he was, holding him in his arms,- and he was wearing nothing at all, and also soaking wet- Ryou couldn't help but think that this might turn out a bit... Well, sexual.

"This." Bakura breathed in his husky, sensual voice, planting his lips firmly on the lights. Ryou gasped, instantly opening his mouth to welcome the yamis kiss, his hands gently unfolding from his chest to Bakura's hips, the tips of his fingers pressing into the small of the demons back. Bakura was taken aback by the touch, but nevertheless, he deepened the passionate kiss, the lights sweet taste overflowing his senses. _Wow._ For a virgin, for someone who had only dated twice in his life, Ryou was an _excellent_ kisser. Although he was easily dominated, Bakura couldn't help but feel a certain... Something, when he held the wet teenager in his arms. Bakura didn't know what it was, but it felt _good._ Ryou moaned, his leg curling around the yami, his slender fingers inching further and further up Bakura's back. The motion took the demon by surprise, his eyes widening in shock. _What the hell is going on here_? He mentally screamed. _What is the brat doing... Where did he learn all of this? _

Ryou sighed as the pair pulled apart to breathe, his eyes gently opening. Bakura gaped at the light, one hand cupping his soft, rounded jawbone. Ryou's cheeks were flushed, his eyes oddly bright, a gentle, genuine smile gracing his finely cut lips. _I've never seen him so happy._ Bakura mused to himself, combing his fingers through slightly curling damp locks. _I never thought it would have this much of an effect on him... Man, this makes it easier than I thought._ The demon smirked, running a thumb over the lights lower lip. _This is going to be fun._

"Wh-What's going on?" Ryou whispered, finally able to speak coherently, his eyes seeming unfocused. "Wh-what-"

"Shh." Bakura breathed, momentarily pressing his lips against the lights forehead. "Not another word. Not now." He smiled, a small, fake smile, a gentle hand cupping the back of his head. "Just be quiet." Ryou nodded wordlessly, his eyes wide in disbelief. _Yami-sama loves me, he really loves me... Oh my God, this is so amazing... _the young light sighed, leaning his head against the yamis collarbone. _Oh My God..._

"You're freezing." Bakura's blunt voice cut through the silence. "Get some clothes on before you kill yourself." Ryou couldn't help but smile at the yamis cold words, his eyes gently drooping shut.

* * *

"U-Um what-what are you doing?" Ryou's gentle voice sounded from the doorway. Bakura raised an eyebrow as he turned, rolling his eyes at the light as a smirk crossed his lips. "C-Can I-I sit down?" The whitenette continued, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Get over here, Ryou." Bakura patted the seat, his smirk widening. _What_...

"Y-You said my name." The light whispered, his chin trembling, eyes wide in shock. "Y-You s-said my n-name..." _He's never said my name before. Never..._ "Wh-Why?" Bakura said nothing, merely jerking his head to the seat beside him, looking expectantly at Ryou.

"Sit." He growled, his nose wrinkling slightly in a sneer. Ryou squeaked fearfully, almost running towards the yami and sinking into the couch, leaning into the plush back. "Good boy." He said luxuriously, a deep rumble almost like a purr on the base of the throat, stretching out and yawning silently, his arms sprawled across the back of the couch. "Geez, Ryou, you're acting so _tense_. You need to relax more." The spirit smiled, casting a gaze over to the light, a... smile in his eyes? Ryou blushed, looking down as a deep rose spread across his cheeks.

"You said my name again." Ryou breathed, a wide smile on his face as he gazed at Bakura. "Why?" Bakura rolled his eyes, one arm slung around the whitenettes shoulders.

"Because." He said, dragging Ryou close to him, his nose digging into the lights pale hair. "It's a pretty name." He murmured into the silky tendrils. Ryou sighed, frowning down at his jeans. _What is he doing_?

"Do you love me?" The question was so sudden, so unexpected, it made the light start, clapping a hand over his mouth. _Where on earth did that come from..._ Bakura frowned, freezing momentarily. _Um_...

"Yes." What was a little white lie to him? He was a born liar, anyone could see that. It wasn't hard for a falsehood to pass through his lips. Ryou froze, curled into the yamis arms. His eyes were wide in shock, his chin trembling as his lips parted slightly.

"Wh-what?" Ryou hardly dared to believe the single word that Bakura had whispered. It couldn't be true... could it? Did Bakura... _love_ him? Shifting from under the demons arm, Ryou frowned softly, nibbling at his lower lip.

"I love you." Bakura muttered in a deadpan, toneless voice. "Goddamn Ryou..." The light cried out, A strange, choked cry, his eyes wide in an unknown emotion. His chin trembled, his breathing harsh and erratic. _No... He couldn't have..._

"You can't." Ryou managed to stutter. "You h-hurt m-me so much... Y-You couldn't l-love me... y-you couldn't..." The soft, stammering voice died in his throat.

"Why not?" Bakura said simply, his arms snaking warmly around the lights waist, nuzzling his head into Ryou's hair. He loved Ryou's hair. So soft and silky and smelling of flowers... Usually, he hated the scent of flowers, it was so _sweet_, and full of life... Ugh. If he hated flowers, then why was the scent of Ryou's hair so sweet, so intoxicating? What the hell was wrong with him?

"B-Because..." Ryou stammered, inwardly relishing the sweet, soft feeling of Bakura's arms around him, his head resting in the crook of the yamis shoulder. "Y-You j-just can't..."

"Do you love me?" Bakura asked simply, his gaze focused on a point in the wall, determinedly looking away from the young light. "Do you?" He repeated a few seconds later, frowning at Ryou's silence.

"Yes." Ryou whispered, his hands tightening into fists. "Oh, God yes. Yes, yes yes..." He smiled, clenching his eyes tightly shut. "Yes..."

"Then why can't I love you?" Bakura said diplomatically, raising an eyebrow as he gazed at Ryou. The light was wordless, his chin trembling, eyes wide in shock. "That's what I thought."

"But.."

"Shut up. I'm trying to watch the television."

* * *

Ugh. how crap. -feels bad-

R&R? No? Dont blame ya...


	4. Chapter 4

-runs in looking harrased- Over the weekend. HA.

-cough-

Sorry. My excuse? SCHOOLWORK! It never fails. xD What? I'm taking a hard-ass english class. xD I get too much homework.. -wails- Well... I apologize for teh lateness, and teh crappyness. At least it's a bit longer than the last one...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. xD Okay? But man, I WISH I owned a solid-silver open-hole flute... -dribbles-

* * *

Ryou moaned slightly, blinking away the crusty sleep forming at the corner of his eyes, nuzzling his head deeper into the pillow. The young light sighed, the arms flung around his stomach warm and comforting. He blinked, rubbing at his eyes as he felt the arm around his stomach slacken. At the movement, Ryou froze, his eyes widening in shock as his sleepy mind began to fully register the situation he was in. He was... in the _bed_? _What's going on? _The light panicked, his breath quickening considerably in velocity as he anxiously twisted his head around, looking for the yami.

"Relax." The harsh, rough voice of Bakura almost seemed to soothe him, the cold fingers gently combing through his hair. The light gasped, but obeyed the spirits command, his muscles going lax under Bakura's hold. "Good boy." The yami smiled, continued to gently pet Ryou's pearly strands of hair. Ryou said nothing, a small frown creasing his forehead as he gazed at the ceiling. _I'm still getting to grips about what happened last night._ He mused, his eyelids gently lowering shut. _I can't even remember half of it..._

"Did you mean it?" Ryou asked gently, in his gentle, lilting voice, his lips parted ever-so-slightly in a way that made the yami want to... do things. "Do... Do you l-love me?" The words still sounded strange, it still _felt_ strange to think that Bakura might feel that way about him...

"_Yes_." Bakura growled. "Yes." He repeated in a softer, calmer tone, forcing the anger out of his voice as he continued to lazily twirl a lock of Ryou's stunningly silver locks around one finger. "I do mean it. There's just... There's something about you, Ryou..." Bakura sighed, freeing his fingers from the lights hair. "I can't explain it. But just trust me. For once in your goddamn life, just trust me." Ryou sighed, his eyes fluttering open.

"It's a big ask." He murmured gently, his warm chocolate eyes downcast. "There's just too much mistrust from over the years. I still don't understand why you're doing this..." Bakura inwardly growled, his eyes narrowing. _Shit. I can't do this if he doesn't trust me..._

"Ryou." The spirit forced his voice to sound soft, gentle, as he ran a finger over the younger whitenette's soft cheek. "I'm sorry." Ryou frowned. "I really am. It's just... I know there's nothing at all I can say that would ever justify what I've done to you. But..." Bakura sighed, flopping back down on the pillow. "I don't want to mess things up with you anymore. You have to believe me, I love you. I always have, but I just don't know how to express myself... Please, Ryou, you've got to believe me..."

The light was torn. It just... It didn't seem right. Was Bakura _lying_, was he messing with his head? Was he telling the truth?

"I-I..." Ryou stammered, opening his mouth to say "No, Bakura, I don't believe you. Go away, and leave me alone." But somehow... That _really_ wasn't a good idea. No one knew the full extent of Bakura's explosive rage and creative sadism more than Ryou, and he didn't want to risk it. Not a good idea to go against what he was going to say...

"I love you too." _At least that was the truth_, Ryou mused as he stretched slightly, biting his lower lip gently. "I be-believe you. I-I suppose I can trust you." He continued silently, his eyes cast downwards. Bakura smiled, a small, personal, secret smile, his arms snaking tightly around Ryou's waist as he pulled the lights slender frame closer to him.

"Thank you." He breathed into soft white hair, his eyes closing for a moment. "I knew you could trust me." Ryou couldn't help but smile, gently leaning into the demons touch. This felt _nice_, better even, than he dreamed it would. What if Bakura was right for once? What if he really meant it? What if they were in _love_?

* * *

Ryou smiled, humming a gentle tune in his throat as he almost skipped on the way to his locker. Last class of the day. Finally! All day, Ryou had been hurrying his way through his classes, keeping a watchful eye on the clock. He was _sure_ that on occasion it had stopped, but he was just so impatient! He couldn't _wait_ to get home that afternoon, something that hadn't occurred in a very, very long time.

"Bakura?" Ryou turned at the soft, timid voice, his small smile widening at the confusion in Yugi's eyes. "A-are you feeling... Better today?" He inquired carefully, trying to phrase his words correctly. Ryou chuckled in his throat, nodding as he brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Yes." He affirmed, a small blush spreading across his face. "Much, much better thanks. Everything's perfect, I..." Ryou trailed off, smiling. "Yugi... do you remember everything I told you?" He asked, biting his lower lip slightly.

"Yes..." Yugi said carefully, his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. _What's going on..._

"Well, forget it!" Ryou giggled slightly, leaning against the metal door of his locker. "Forget everything I said. It doesn't matter anymore. None of it."

"Wh-What?" Yugi stammered, his maroon eyes widening further. "Y-You... Oh man... He must have done something..."

"No!" Ryou retorted, his eyes pleading. "He hasn't done a thing... Yugi... He said he loves me." Blushing even deeper, the light smiled faintly as he lowered his gaze to the floor, wringing his hands together faintly.

"He's lying." Yugi said flatly, a look of disbelief on his face as he frowned at the whitenette. "He can't mean it." Ryou sighed, biting his lip as he closed his eyes momentarily.

"I-I know." Ryou breathed softly. "I-I thought it too... But, I've been thinking about what he said to me, and I... I think he might be telling the truth. I know it's hard to explain, and it wouldn't make sense, but..."

"I understand." Yugi said softly, a strange look on his face that Ryou had never seen before. "When I first put the puzzle together, Yami was... violent. If you remember." Ryou nodded, biting softly on his lower lip. "He was even..."

"Abusive?" Ryou suggested gently, tilting his head to the side. Yugi shook his head, a look of deep thought still on his face.

"No... I wouldn't say that... I just... I was... careful around him." Yugi concluded. "I _was_ scared, and it was so _strange_, it went beyond ordinary fear." The light broke into a smile. "But when I realized he wasn't dangerous..." Yugi trailed off, rubbing at the back of his head slightly. "Yeah." Both teens winced as the bell clanged noisily above them. "Shoot."

"Yeah, we really have to go." Ryou smiled softly. "Listen... I'll call you sometime, tonight or tomorrow, or something. It is a lot better to talk." Both of the teens began walking towards the Chemistry class they had together. "And it's not like I can talk to Malik about it. Whenever I even mention my yami, he just goes all gooey-eyed and starts blubbering about how one of these days he's going to work up the nerve to ask him out.

Malik has such a crush on him."

* * *

"Yami? Are you home?" Ryou closed the door behind him, a wide smile on his ivory face as he glanced eagerly around for the demon. "I've been looking forward to seeing you again all day." Bakura smiled, sprawled out on the couch as he heard the gentle light come home. "Yami? Wh-where are you?" A small frown formed on his face. "I- Oh!" Ryou broke into a wide smile, his chocolate eyes lighting up. "Have you been there all day?"

"Pretty much." Bakura lied, sifting over slightly so Ryou could take a seat on the modest two-seater. "Been a slow day." Damn, was he good at fibbing, or what? "What about you?"

"Boring." Ryou leaned appreciatively into the pair of arms Bakura offered, sighing contently. "I really only spent the day waiting to come home... But oh, in Chemistry, I was paired up with Jounouchi, and it was a total _disaster_." Bakura rolled his eyes heavenwards as the young light continued to ramble on about his day, tuning out his gently voice. _Why do I even put up with this, he's worse than a woman..._

"You okay?" Ryou paused in his ramblings, a small frown creasing his brow as he gazed at the yami. "You seem quiet." Bakura sighed.

"Just thinking." Bakura muttered, a scowl on his face, looking deep in thought. Ryou smiled, gently nuzzling his head into the pale demon shoulder.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Ryou grinned, his eyes wide in innocence. Bakura snorted, a smirk on his face as he twirled a few strands of hair in his long pale fingers.

"You." The spirit said softly, his eyes looking strangely calm. "Just... you." Ryou blushed deeply, his smile widening.

"Oh Bakura..."

* * *

Ryou shivered slightly, goosebumps running along his chilled arms as he bent down to remove his socks, discarding them beside his shirt as he prepared for bed. Bakura was lying in the bed already, the blankets around his waist as he gazed at the ceiling and waited for the Briton to finish undressing.

"What's taking you so long?" the demon muttered irritably, scowling at the shifting patterns of artificial light that filtered from the busy street below. "Man..." Ryou giggled, sliding the jeans off of his slim hips, crawling back up the bed to meet the yami.

"Why so impatient?" Ryou giggled, stretching out beside Bakura with his head on the pillow, his eyes locked with the yamis red-brown eyes.

"Because." Bakura smirked, "I wanted to do... This..." Ryou gasped as the spirit pressed his lips firmly on the lights, his tongue demanding entrance. Ryou moaned, opening his mouth to allow intrusion from the demon. It still felt _unreal_, to be touched, to be kissed by Bakura, to be looked at in a totally different light, to not be seen as a pathetic loser.

"W-Wow..." Ryou sighed as they broke apart, his chest heaving for breath as he gently closed his eyes. "You're just so amazing..." Bakura said nothing, gazing rather thoughtfully into wide mocha eyes. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too." The demons words were harsh, but had genuine feeling, causing the light to blush and giggle slightly, his smile wider than ever. Bakura smiled, one hand gently stroking the lights soft hair. Raising on to all fours, the spirit gazed at Ryou oddly as his lithe, pale fingers began to gently snake along the lights bare stomach. He gasped, arching his back as Bakura continued to lightly run his digits along the silky porcelain skin. The demon grinned, abruptly digging his fingers into the lights ribs.

Ryou screamed, gasping for breath as he squirmed underneath the yami, his face bright red as he struggled to contain his giggles. Bakura smiled, straddling the lights slim form as he continued his ministrations, Ryou on the brink of tears.

"St-st-stopp!" Ryou screamed, arching his back off the bed as he squirmed weakly underneath the demon. "P-P-Please..."

"No." Bakura muttered smugly, a twisted smile on his face as he tickled the lights armpits. Ryou screamed, his face flushed scarlet as he writhed underneath the spirit weakly, gasping for breath between screams and giggles.

"P-Please..." Ryou stuttered, his body wracked with silent giggles. "P-Please yami..." Bakura smirked, one hand running over the lights cheekbones, the other still skittering around his sensitive sides. "I-I'll do anything..." He pleaded, giggling and managing to look doleful at the same time. Bakura sighed, removing his hands from Ryou's body, who sighed in relief, twisting to free himself from under the demon.

"Hey." Bakura raised an eyebrow, pinning Ryou back down on the bed via the arms. "Where do you think you're going?" The light squeaked, eyes wide in fear at the demon leering over him. _Oh Jesus... I must have made him angry, Oh man..._ Bakura snorted. "Idiot." Relaxing his hold on Ryou, he gazed thoughtfully down for a moment, his eyes focused on the wide chocolate orbs beneath him. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ryou. Goddamn it..."

"Sorry..." Ryou's eyes were downcast, his chin trembling slightly. Bakura groaned to himself, running a hand almost despairingly through his wild mane of silver locks.

"Don't be sorry." Bakura muttered, still leaning over the light. "You didn't do anything." Leaning down, the yami rested his lips on Ryou for a moment, their foreheads touching. "I didn't mean to scare you." Rolling off the young light and onto his back, Bakura sighed, gazing vacantly at the ceiling. Ryou smiled, his brow sweaty and breath heaving. Almost automatically, the demon drew the light to him, pulling Ryou close to his chest. He smiled, digging his forehead into Bakura's shoulder.

"Truce." Ryou smiled, his arms snaking around the yamis waist. "'Kay?" Bakura smiled in the dark, and nodded, encircling the delicate frame of the teenager in a warm embrace.

"Truce." Bakura muttered, gazing back down to Ryou for a moment, before his gaze flicked back up to the ceiling, the breeze playing lightly on his hair. Ryou shivered, digging his head further into Bakura's shoulder. "Cold?" _He was a real pro at these one-word sentences,_ Ryou groaned inwardly. _I need to expand on his vocabulary._ Nodding, the light sighed, his smile widening as the yami pulled a blanket over his trembling form.

"Night yami." Ryou yawned, his leg subconsciously curling around Bakura's. The demon stiffened for a moment, before relaxing, twirling a few strands of hair between his fingers.

"Night Ryou."

* * *

It was around 3AM when Bakura slid himself neatly out of bed, his face unreadable as he almost mechanically tugged on a pair of black leather pants and a shirt, sliding a pair of gloves and a balaclava in the back pocket of his large ebony trench coat. Sitting on the bed to lace up his boots, the yami frowned, a soft sigh emitting from his lips as he gazed at the light, sleeping soundly, innocently, curled under the blankets. He smiled, almost, one hand brushing at the white bangs, wavering slightly in the late-late night breeze. Bakura was as silent as a cat as he made his way out of the room, a small smirk on his face. Oh how he _loved_ this.

"Stay there, Ryou." The yami breathed, his smile widening. "I'll bring you back something nice."

* * *

Ryou moaned softly, lifting his head from the pillow the next morning, as a few beams of sunlight scattered over his face. His vision blurred a moment, but then cleared, a wide smile spreading across his face at the yami, sprawled across the bed, a strange smile on his face.

"Sleep well?" He asked softly, an unknown look in his eyes. Ryou nodded, smiling as he leaned over to give the demon a soft kiss. "I have something for you." Bakura leaned over the side of the bed, withdrawing a large black case. "I guess it's a... sorry gift." Ryou frowned, sitting up in bed as Bakura placed the large case in his lap. "I-I..." The yami sighed. "Yeah. Open it!" Ryou grinned at the almost childish look in his eyes.

"You look like a kid on Chri- Oh _yami_..." Ryou gasped, his chocolate eyes wider than saucers at the beautiful flute that lay packed amongst the royal blue velvet. "It looks..." The light lifted the mouth piece with a trembling hand. "It's silver.. Not even silver plated, it's solid silver..." Ryou looked at the yami wordlessly. "A solid silver open-hole flute... They cost thousands!" A smile finally formed on the lights porcelain face, as he tightly gripped Bakura in a bone-crunching hug. "How did you _know._" Ryou whispered, tears pushing at his eyes. "How could you possibly know?" Bakura smiled softly, a vacant look in his eyes. How could he not know what haunted Ryou's memories? Although he hadn't picked up the flute in years, Ryou could still play expertly. It was sad, to think that the light hadn't touched it in so long, but it was never too late to restart. He'd be good enough to join the school orchestra.

"Why don't you ever play anymore?" Bakura whispered, brushing a lock of hair out of the lights eyes, his chin trembling. "You used to be so good..." Ryou sighed, sniffling slightly.

"It still really hurts... I-it was M-Mum who taught me... It just reminds me so much of her..." Ryou bowed his head, a silvery curtain concealing his face for a moment, like a white shroud of mourning.

"I-I'm sorry." Bakura didn't know what else to say, as he sat there rather awkwardly, one hand clasped with Ryou's. The light was silent for a long time, before sniffing once, and lifting his head.

"It's okay." He whispered softly. "It wasn't your fault." Inwardly, Bakura winced, blocking out the nasty thoughts in the corner of his mind. "And anyway..." At this, Ryou's tone turned slightly accusing. "You didn't pay for this, did you?" Bakura bit his lip, a small flush on his bone-white face.

"I did." He said, struggling to keep a straight face. "Fare and square." Ryou looked satisfied. "With money I stole."

"_Yami_!" Ryou pouted cutely, a glare on his face. "That's not right, you know much I hate it when you steal..."

"Fine." Bakura smirked, closing the case shut and hoisting it in his arms. "I guess if you don't want it, I could always return it, or something-"

"Yami!" Ryou giggled, his tone changing to that of amusement. "Don't do that, it's beautiful, it's the best flute I've ever seen. I just don't like you stealing." Bakura smirked, sitting back down on the bed.

"Well, Ryou, I'm sorry you feel that way." He smiled, giving Ryou a quick hug. "But I can't help it. Just like how you can't help being naïve." Ryou pouted. "Do you like it, anyways?" Ryou grinned widely, tightly hugging the yami.

"I love it." The lights voice was trembling. "I love it I love it I love it."

"Are you going to use it?" Bakura smiled, his red-brown orbs gazing into warm pools of chocolate. Ryou nodded, nuzzling at the yamis neck.

"Yes. Of course. And I'll think of you every time I play it." Ryou breathed, his eyes warm.

Bakura smiled. _Good going there. You've got him for sure. He'll do anything you say now. He trusts you._

_Perfect._

* * *

Hmm.

I guess I like it... I decided to make Ryou musically skilled. And basically, I had a choice between violin, piano, and flute, as they are the most popular (and I can play them decently.) Violin has sort of been taken by AphroditeLove, and there's no WAY Bakura could lug a piano across town... so, Flute it was! It suits him... o.o' Yes...

R&R peoples! And I might update quicker. But at least teh chapters are quite long...


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I know It's been two weeks... LEAVE ME ALONE! -curls into fetal position- It's hard... I try... But I am swamped this year, and I have this History internal coming up and this English assignment and theres this Science internal and... and... -cries- You know the worst thing?

My INTERNET GOT CUT OFF! -cries- And then... I hacked onto my aunts, and I'm using that, and THEN she tells me it isnt unlimited, and I can only go on for half an hour a day! NOT FAIR! -cries- Bleh.

Oh, did I mention my computer broke? That also slowed things down. xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

Yeah. onwards!

* * *

"Yami?" Ryou's voice was muffled as he pulled his white school shirt over his head. "Yami, I agreed to meet up with Yugi after school, and I don't know when I'm going to be back. Is that alright with you?" The light smiled as he fluffed his hair out from under the collar of his shirt, grabbing at a brush.

"Sure." Bakura yawned from his place in the bed. "Just... don't be too late now, will you?" Ryou smiled and nodded, doing the buttons up on his blue coat. "Good. I wish you didn't have to go to school... I wish I saw more of you." The whitenette smiled, placing a quick peck on the yamis lips, before hoisting the black leather case in his hands.

"I'm going to try out for school band today." Ryou blushed slightly, ducking his head. Bakura grinned ruffling a few strands of the lights pale hair. "You think I will make it? I haven't really played for so long..."

"You were practicing just a few minutes ago." Bakura smiled. "And you were brilliant. Now come here." Ryou yelped, giggling as Bakura engulfed him in a tight embrace. "Now." The light gasped, his face flushing further as the spirit whacked him firmly around the rear. "Get to school. Look at the time, you're going to be late!" Ryou bit his lip, his eyes widening at the time on the clock.

"Oh no!" Ryou moaned, slinging his book bag over his shoulder. "Bye yami!" He gave Bakura a final quick kiss. "I'll see you in the afternoon!" The yami was silent as impassive as Ryou hurried out the door. Before snorting, returning back to his bed to have a good sleep. It had taken a good hour last night to crack the security code placed around the high-class music store, and then after that was the vault at the jewelers, (although it was definitely worth it.) And he would have to take those in somewhere today, to get them traded in. After all, _someone_ had to pay the bills. Ryou didn't notice (Because Bakura didn't let him see) the rude letters the credit-card company sent him about the thousand of dollars he owed and his father neglected to pay off, thinking eight hundred dollars a _month_ would be enough to live off. Idiot.

Bakura yawned, burying his head deep in the pillow as he drifted back into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come over today." Ryou smiled at the shorter teen, sighing softly as he relaxed into the upholstery. "I do really need to talk." Yugi smiled, setting the opened can of soda on the table in front of the whitenette.

"That's okay, Bakura." Yugi said gently. "I'm always here to talk. If you're in trouble, I'll give you a helping hand." Ryou smiled gratefully, taking a sip of the soda.

"I just feel really mixed up right now... He's been hurting me for so long... and then all of a sudden he just changes. Part of me wants to believe it, Yugi, but then again, I just feel suspicious. This morning, I wake up to find a solid silver flute for me. He's being so kind and tender, and I just want to give in to it so badly, but part of me is just so... wary. I don't know..." Ryou put his heads in his hands, feeling defeated. Yugi frowned, nibbling on his lower lip gently.

"What do you mean, 'he's been hurting you for so long'?" Yugi frowned, his gaze scrutinous. "Bakura... Exactly how long have you owned the ring now?" He inquired, his gaze odd as he looked at Ryou.

"U-Umm..." Ryou kept his eyes downcast, a slender finger tracing a pattern on the tabletop. "W-well... My father gave it to me when I was nine..." biting his lower lip, Ryou sighed, his forehead in the palm of his hand. Yugi was stricken.

"Oh, Bakura..." He breathed, his eyes wide. "Oh geeze... I didn't know you had it so long..." Ryou let out a long, shuddering sigh, lifting his head from his hands.

"Yeah." He said softly, his warm chocolate orbs downcast. "It was a few years before he started actually hurting me though, and by then, it was too late..." A small smile crossed the lights lips.

"Too late for what?" The shorter of the pair inquired, taking another sip of his soda. Ryou blushed, gazing down for a moment, before smiling wider, a strange look in his eyes.

"Well... By then, I started getting some... weird feelings towards him. I was really, really scared, not just because he was hurting me, because I was getting a crush on a guy... and, well, my father always told me it was wrong..." Ryou sighed, leaning back into the couch. "I just keep thinking about it. If I had _told_ him about the feelings I had, would things be different? I-I mean, I was only nine, ten years old... I guess it's just too young." The light frowned, nibbling on his lower lip softly. "I can't help but think about all of the 'what ifs'. It's driving me crazy."

"But does it really matter?" Yugi inquired in his gentle voice. "Don't you have what you want?" Ryou looked down at his hands, looking deep in thought. "You told me, all you ever wanted was to be cared for, And now you have that and..." The tri-coloured-haired boy frowned, trying to phrase his next few words. "Well... Are you going to let it past you by because you have a few bad feelings? Bakura... If you let things go back to the way they were, he will _kill_ you. You know this, I know this." He let out a long sigh. "I hate to see you so upset."

"I hate being so upset." Ryou replied softly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to really trust him. I mean... What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Ryou sighed gently, closing the door with a soft _click_ behind him. The apartment was silent but for the tinny sound of the T.V, and the busy street below. He smiled, dropping his school gear on the small kitchen table as he headed to the couch, giggling as he threw himself into the demons warm embrace. He felt Bakura smile, the bony fingers weave through his hair, as the light tightened his arms around Bakura's neck.

"I got into the band." Ryou smiled, leaning into the demons shoulder. "I didn't get first chair, because it was only my first day, but if I keep it up, then he'll definitely think about it for next semester." The corners of the demons lips raised slightly, continuing to gently fluff Ryou's white fluffy locks, like duckling down. The delicious scent of strawberries wafted over him, more relaxing than an aromatherapy oil. Bakura yawned softly, nuzzling his head into the arm of the couch. It was a cramped fit, both of them only on a two-seater, but it was cozy, Ryou's head pillowed by the demons shoulder as he gazed lazily at the T.V.

"Sleepy?" Ryou lifted his head and smiled at the yami. "What have you been doing today?" Bakura shrugged, his hands snaking around the lights waist as he buried his head in the lights hair. Ryou squeaked as the demons slender fingers danced over his flat stomach, which turned into a moan as Bakura applied more pressure, fingers massaging slim, feminine hips.

"Not much." The yami murmured into the teen's hair, a smile on his face. "You know, mugged a few people, robbed a bank, sent this jerk to the shadow realm..." Ryou giggled, looking up at Bakura.

"You're funny sometimes, you know." He said in his soft voice hinting at a British accent, silver bangs falling over his wide chocolate eyes. Bakura bit his lip. He looked so... _yummy_. He wanted to... rip his clothes off with his teeth and ravish him.

"Who said I was joking?"

* * *

Bakura had a pensive look on his face as he watched Ryou scurry around making food in the kitchen. The light looked so pretty, wearing a faded pair of jeans and a plain grey shirt with a light blue apron. So plain yet so... He shook his head. Damnit, what was wrong with him? _I don't know where to draw the line_. The demon inwardly moaned. _What are these strange feelings I have? It's like... Like a whole new person. He's irritating at times, I'll give him that, but I've never seen someone change so much. I can't believe how much this tiny lie has affected him. _Bakura leaned his head in his arms, sprawled at the kitchen table as he continued to stare at Ryou. _He's so clingy. Especially when we kiss, he won't let go. And it didn't take him long to decide to trust me. He really, really wants this. _

_Can I tell the truth and tell him that it's all a lie?_

Bakura smiled.

_Of course_.

"Dinners ready!" The whitenette chirruped, setting the plate down in front of Bakura. "Now I _know_ you like marinated lamb chops, so don't complain that they taste bad." The demon snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I never complain about your food." He said, attacking the food with a knife. "Your food is the best I've ever had." Ryou blushed.

"Awh, you're just saying that." He said softly, lowering his gaze to the ground. "I'm not that good."

"You're excellent!" Bakura retaliated. "I mean it. You could like, be a chef or something when you left school... If you didn't want to be a shrink."

"Child therapist." Ryou corrected, smiling. "I've been through enough of them to know when someone is helping you, and someone is just being annoying and thinking you're crazy." He sighed. "And the reason I'm such a good cook is because I've been cooking for myself for years. I usually have nothing else to do." The light looked glum, resting his chin in one hand.

"Oh, Ryou." Bakura murmured, one hand trailing at his cheek. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry." Ryou sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. "It wasn't your fault." Silence hung, thick and heavy in the air. Both knew that it was.

_Goddamn it!_ Bakura sighed, his mouth full of food. _What the hell is he doing? I'm feeling... Well, the fact that I'm feeling anything is just... Fuck. This is a game. A stupid game. Ryou's emotions are nothing. Just dice and counters in this game. I'm supposed to be winning, but I'm losing... **Ryou **is manipulating **me**__Gods... I have to stop this, I have to win, I can't lose this, I just can't. He is weak, nothing. He **cannot**_ _win this. He can't..._

"Yami, a-are you okay?" Ryou's soft voice broke through the demons bitter thoughts. "Why are you so quiet?" There is was again, that gentle, accented voice, those wide, curious brown eyes, _Oh god_...

"I-I'm fine." Bakura said stiffly, staring down at his plate. "R-Really." He shoveled the last bit of food into his mouth, having trouble swallowing.

"Okay." The light frowned as he tilted his head slightly to the right. "You just seem a little preoccupied." Bakura smiled softly, biting his lip.

"Ryou." He said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears. "Come here." The whitenette looked confused, but obeyed, leaving his half-finished food. "Here." Bakura took him in his arms, pulling Ryou into his lap. The scent of the lights strawberry shampoo filled his senses once more, Bakura winding his arms tightly around his slender chest. Ryou sighed, leaning his head on the yamis shoulder.

"I don't care what other people say." Ryou murmured softly, his arms wrapped around the yamis neck. "You're the greatest person ever." Bakura bit his lip, his insides turning into mush at the lights words. _Oh crap..._

"I think you're the greatest person ever as well." The demon whispered softly, his nose buried in the lights silky hair. "I don't deserve someone like you." Ryou smiled, gently closing his eyes. He believed him.

* * *

"Why can't you sleep?" Ryou asked softly, shifting his gaze from the ceiling to gaze at the yami, shifting over on his side, and resting his head on one hand.

"I don't know." Bakura muttered, rolling over onto his side. Away from Ryou. "I just..." He sighed, Ryou frowning as he gazed at the light. "Never mind."

"I do mind." The light said softly, shifting over so he was on his stomach. "I care about you, Yami, I love you." Bakura sighed, staring at Ryou in the moonlight. He looked _beautiful_, with his pale hair and skin, silver stud earring glinting in the silvery glow.

"Why don't you take these out," Bakura fingered one of Ryou's earlobes. "And let them close over?" The whitenette shook his head, eyes lowering sadly to the ground.

"I can't do that." He said softly, nibbling on his lower lip. "You know I can't, they're all I have left of her..."

"Softie." Bakura snorted, wrapping his arms around the light in a hug. "I worry about you, Ryou. You play flute, your hair is longer than most women, you like to cook, you have pierced ears, you're gayer than springtime..."

"_Yami."_ Ryou pouted, a frown on his face. "That's not nice." The look on the lights face almost made Bakura want to cry, and in fact, a burning sensation did well behind his eyes momentarily, before he tightened his gruff hug on the young teen, his eyes clenched tightly shut.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I really am. I didn't mean it. I really, really didn't." Ryou sighed, one hand trailing across the yamis face. He frowned as he lifted his fingers away. They felt wet...

"Y-Yami?" Ryou stammered, struggling to look Bakura in the eye. "Are you _crying_?" Bakura growled, shoving the light away as he buried his head in the pillow.

"No." The spirit muttered, his arms hugging at the pillow. Ryou's mouth fell open, and his eyes widened even further as he sat up in bed.

"Oh, _yami_..." He breathed, leaning over Bakura. "Oh, y-yami, I didn't mean it, really, I didn't..."

"It's not that." The demon snarled into the pillow. His hold tightening. "It's nothing. Leave me alone, Ryou, and go to sleep. It's late, and you have school tomorrow." Ryou frowned, silent as he lay back down on the pillow. Gazing unblinkingly at Bakura. One hand groped for his in the darkness, and the light squeezed at the spirits fingers, letting out a soft sigh.

Bakura gently clenched his fingers in response, struggling to stem the flow of tears.

* * *

It was half-past-ten when Bakura finally lifted his head from the pillow. Ugh. He felt terrible. And looked it. The demon scowled as he glared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His eyes were still red-rimmed, and his face was streaked with tearstains. _Damnit._ He inwardly cursed. _Goddamnt it. Why is this affecting me, how is Ryou doing this? What's going on?_ Bakura rubbed at his eyes tiredly, sniffing, before he started running the water for a bath. He loved baths. Good long soaks always seemed to help him think clearer. And he usually felt a bit better afterwards, as well.

Bakura sighed as he leaned his head back in the hot water around ten minutes later. Idly, he gazed at the furls of steam that wafted from the hot water, dispersing in the foggy bathroom air. Sitting back up, the demon curled into a tight ball, arms wrapped around his knees, as he stared at his toes through the clear water (He despised bubble baths), chewing on his lower lip.

He really didn't know what to think. It was all so confusing, so hard, and Bakura didn't know the name of the strange, alien emotions that resided in his chest. All he seemed to be able to think about was Ryou. Plain, pretty Ryou, with large brown eyes and silver hair and a soft voice that made Bakura feel all gooey inside. Where did all of this come from? Why did he all of a sudden have these warm, fuzzy feelings for the teen? Was it because Ryou had never been able to show the yami how much he loved him until now? Because Ryou did more than tremble in the shadows or blunder around making mistakes? Goddamn it, what _was_ it? He wasn't going to rest until he knew.

Leaning back, Bakura let the water rinse through his hair. The steam was making his head throb, but he didn't mind. It was nice to just lie back, close his eyes, and let himself become totally submerged by the hot water. It was like floating, really, just below the surface. Until you had to come up for air.

Bakura waited for almost three minutes until he had to breath, his head breaking the water with a sharp gasp, taking in deep lungfuls of damp air. The spirit smiled wryly at his wrinkling fingers, trembling as they regained oxygen. He really shouldn't do that. It killed brain cells, according to Ryou.

Damnit. Back to Ryou again. Bakura sighed, running a hand through wet bangs. He didn't know what to do. It was _fun_, beating and dominating the little squirt, but it felt... Good, to hold him in his arms, to gently kiss him goodnight, to have Ryou warm and happy and smiling.

But it _was_ more fun to beat and dominate him, really. At least that way, he didn't feel as though he were walking on eggshells, as though he was going to do something wrong...

But there was something in Ryou's eyes, a new light, whenever he looked at him. A genuine smile, a happy tone in his soft voice. Could he really take that away?

Growling out loud, Bakura punched at the tiled wall. It hurt him a lot, and didn't make him feel any better at all. Swearing, The demon held his fist, his forehead balancing on his knees.

Bakura was in the bath thinking for over an hour, but it never came to him that he might have been in love with Ryou.

* * *

-blinks- You all know what's coming up. ANGST! DEATH! SUICIDE! MASOCHISM!

-cough-

I was mostly joking.

Mostly.

R&R?


	6. Chapter 6

-slinks in- Oh dear... Yes.. well -cough- I KNOW I'M LATE! I've had a few issues. Like my Compy shat itself and I lost everything... Ergh.

Well, this chapter is kind of longish... XD A PRESENT FOR ALL OF YOU! XDD Muaha

I shut up and let you read chappeh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay?

* * *

The next week passed rather uneventfully for the two whitenettes. Well, sort of. Bakura grew more and more unsure of himself as he continued to spoil Ryou, treating him to all sorts of expensive gadgets- A state-of-the-art laptop computer, an iPod, a new mobile phone- And lavished his attention and passion on the young light endlessly. Little things, like taking Ryou in his arms, kissing him for no apparent reason, stroking the teen's hair when he slept at night He never let Ryou out of his sight for a second when he was at the apartment, and the gentle whitenette was falling deeper and deeper under Bakura's spell. And, without realizing it, so did he.

_I have to stop this._ Bakura mentally reprimanded himself one Friday night, Ryou watching T.V, curled in his arms. _It's gone too far. I'm never going to break the little brat at this rate. _He sighed, running his fingers through the lights silky hair. _Why on earth do I even feel this way about him? He's nothing. Nothing nothing nothing. I mean... Just look at him. He's pathetic. I throw one tiny bit of affection his way and he grabs at it like a dog with a bone and won't let go. I didn't really realize how starved of love he was_... Bakura shook his head, a frown creasing the bridge of his nose. _Not helping. Really, really not helping._ The spirit sighed, leaning his head against the back of the chair as he watched the television with a bored look on his face.

"You okay yami?" Ryou whispered sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he turned his gaze up to the demon. "You look really restless."

"I'm fine." Bakura muttered gruffly, turning his eyes away from Ryou. _Jesus kid, don't look at me like that_...

"O-Okay." Ryou bit his lip, leaning into the yami's shoulder. "You know... if there's anything that you want to talk about, I'll always be right here. You look really conflicted inside, and it hurts, not knowing what to say or do."

_Don't say that Ryou, please, for the love of all things holy don't ever say that. Or anything that makes you look or sound cute and innocent._ Bakura closed his eyes, his hands around Ryou's stomach tightening in instinct. _Bloody hell, I wish this wasn't so hard. What am I going to do_?

It had been a week and a half since Bakura had started the Lie, and since then, it had regressed into something more powerful, more hurtful.

The Truth.

Pity Bakura was too blind to see it.

* * *

"You still look sleepy." Ryou frowned as he buttoned up his school coat. "You're paler than usual and look cold. Maybe you've cold a cold or something. Do you want me to stay home from school and look after you-"

"No!" Bakura blurted out. It was the next morning. True, the demon wasn't feeling shithot, but there was no way he was going to lie around in bed all day and let Ryou look after him. He still had some pride. And besides, He really didn't want that right now. Not when everytime Ryou looked his way, or touched him lightly on the arm, it gave him a fluttering feeling deep in the stomach. Heh. Maybe he had a stomach bug or something. Yeah. That was probably it. "I-I mean... You have that chemistry exam today, and I don't want you to fail on account of me." Bakura finished lamely, averting his eyes.

"Oh, yami." Ryou sighed, sitting on the bed with a frown. "What's wrong? You've been acting somewhat distant all week, and then you come back acting so passionate. I worry about you."

"Don't." Bakura growled, burying his head in the pillow. Oh gods... "Just... go to school, Ryou. I'll call you or Malik if I feel worse. Okay?"

"Um, okay." Ryou replied in his soft voice. "I'll see you after school then... or sooner maybe. Please try to get better, yami."

Bakura felt like crying as Ryou left the room.

* * *

"Yami?" Ryou dropped his housekeys on the counter as he walked into the small room. The pitter of rain against the closed window and the T.V going next door were all the young light could hear. Ryou frowned, struggling to see in the gloom, the sky shrouded in thick thunderclouds. "Yami, why don't you turn a light-" He gasped, his heart leaping into his throat as a pair of strong arms attacked the young whitenette from behind. "Y-Yami?"

"You're late." Bakura hissed into the lights ear, his words dripping with venom. "You have to be home by three-thirty." Ryou frowned, but then burst into giggles, leaning into the crook of his yami's neck.

"You're funny sometimes, you know?" The light breathed in his soft, gentle voice. "I've been home after four all week-" Ryou gasped, and cried out as the yami growled, shoving his fragile form away from him and onto the linoleum floor, his bloody eyes narrowing in anger and hate.

"I _didn't_ give you permission to talk." Bakura spat, leering over the fallen teen, who struggled into a sitting position, looking confused.

"Y-Yami…" Ryou struggled to keep his voice steady. "Are you still feeling unwell, I mean-!" The light cried out, one hand automatically rose to his burning cheek. The young light looked up to Bakura with large, confused eyes like melted chocolate. "Y-Yami?" He whispered, his breath shaking in his throat.

"You're so _pathetic._" Bakura sneered, squatting on his knees to look the light in the eye. "I can't believe you actually believed me." Ryou's eyes widened, his chin trembling.

"B-Believed you?" He stammered, eyes widening further. "I don't know what you mean-"

"I _never_ loved you." Bakura hissed, his crimson eyes narrowing further. "I lied. And you fell for it." Oh, the look on the kids face was _priceless_.

For a moment, Ryou thought his heart was ripped in two. He even pressed a hand to his chest to make sure it was in one piece. _No_. "No…" Ryou shook his head, a sick feeling rising from his stomach to his heart, and to his throat. "N-N-no…"

"You _actually _believed me." A wide grin was working its' way across Bakura's demonic features. "You were _so_ starved of love and attention; you forced yourself to believe me."

Ryou burst into tears. He actually started crying; the person who _refused_ to cry because of Bakura was sobbing softly, his head buried in his knees. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him, that the being he had been in love with for years had used him, had his fun, and tossed him aside like a piece of trash. It wasn't _right_.

"Pathetic child." Bakura spat, glaring in contempt at the crying light. Ryou sobbed hopelessly, feeling like his heart really was broken. "You're even stupider than I thought." The young light continued to sob, his breath hitched with sobs as he struggled for air.

"Y-Ya-Yam-Yami…" Ryou stuttered, struggling to breathe through his sobs. "H-How c-could…" The whitenette couldn't finish, collapsing into fresh heartbreaking tears, his shoulders heaving.

"_Stop crying_." Bakura snarled, glaring daggers at the sobbing light. Ryou ignored him, unable to control the heartbreaking sobs and wails that issued from his mouth. "_I told you to stop._"

"I-I-I C-c-can't." Ryou finally managed to stutter, choking on his tears. "I-I-"

"_Shut up!_" Bakura spat, slapping Ryou hard across the face. "I told you to _stop crying_." The light ignored him, burying his head deeper into the cold comfort of his knees.

"N-NO!" Ryou blurted out as he lifted his head. "I-I can't b-believe you!" The teen sniffed, wiping at his eyes with the cuff of his shirt "Y-You _lie_ to m-me, a-and then you-you practically rip my h-heart out, a-and then you tell me to stop _crying_?" Ryou's voice shook, and broke, as he buried his head in his hands, shoulders shaking with tears.

"_STOP IT!_" Bakura screamed in his harsh voice, seizing Ryou's slender shoulders in anger, and shaking him. Hard. "_STOP FUCKING CRYING!_"

"Let me go!" Ryou screamed tearfully, his shoulders heaving under the yami's hold. "L-Let me _go_!" Bakura growled, his clamp on the light. "Th-that _hurts!"_

"STOP IT THEN!" Bakura bellowed, his eyebrows creased in anger as he glared at the light. "Stop it, and I'll let you go."

"I_ can't_." Ryou sobbed, tears leaking through his fingers. "P-Please…" Bakura growled, as he angrily prised Ryou's slender fingers away from his face, glaring into warm mocha orbs leaking fresh tears.

"Stop. Crying." Bakura snarled, his teeth gritted tightly in anger, crimson-hued eyes narrowed in rage at the smaller boy. "_Now_."

"O-Or what?" Ryou blurted tearfully. "I-I'm n-not scared of you…" He clenched his eyes tightly shut, lips pressed together to contain the heart-wrenching sobs that wracked his thin frame. "Just t-try to break me, y-yami, just go ahead and _try_." The young light wrenched his slender digits from the yami's hold fiercely, his chin trembling.

"Don't lie to yourself." A wide grin was spreading across the demons face. Oh this was precious… Ryou trying to stand up for himself. Just a phase though. After the initial shock would wear off, he'd be in so much grief he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"Stay away from me." Ryou backed away from the yami, his breath still trembling in his throat. "L-Leave m-me alone."

"I will." Bakura grinned as he stood up straight, kicking Ryou hard in the side before he left the kitchen. And Ryou.

_He cant do this. _The teen thought desperately. _I… I thought it was so real... How could he do this? How can he _**do**_this to me? _

"S-So much for thinking you had a good side." Ryou muttered, more to himself than to the demon lingering in the next room. "So much for _trusting_ you." The whitenette's legs felt weak and rubbery, but after a few moments of stumbling, he managed to pull himself in a standing position, leaning heavily on the kitchen countertop. There were no words to describe how he was feeling. Ryou didn't even know _what_ he was feeling.

"I've got to get out of here…"

* * *

"_Tune in next time, as the contestants compete, to outwit, outplay, and outlast, to become, The Sole Survivor."_

"No, I won't." Malik snorted, scrabbling for the remote. "Stupid piece of crap, Where's the remote… Argh!" The blonde Egyptian growled, throwing the couch cushions to the floor. _I _**could**_ get up and walk five steps to change the channel, but it's so far away…_ He sighed, relaxing on the plush purple velvet of the living room sofa. It seemed to be such a lazy day. Malik would have called and invited Ryou over, but he had school today. Isis was at a convention in Kyoto, and Rishid had accompanied her, so Malik had the house to himself until next Tuesday. The teenager sighed, yawning and stretching slightly as he reclined in the sofa, the patter of rain outside like a soothing lullaby. Malik still wasn't really used to the rain. Or the cold. In fact, after sitting around pathetically, draped in heavy clothing since the first shadow of Autumn began to shroud the heat of Summer, Isis took pity on him, and had a high-tech heating system installed for her younger sibling specially. So even now, with the wind and rain howling voraciously outside of his window, Malik was comfortable in his tank top and jeans, gazing rather bored at the T.V. Heh. Maybe he should call Ryou and see what he was up to tonight-

_Bring!_

Malik started, a gasp spilling from his lips as he sat straight up in the couch. _Oh Gods… That gave me a bloody fright._

_Bring!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Malik called as he hurried towards the agitated ring of his apartment door, almost tripping on the television remote on the way. "Hold- holy _shit_." Lavender orbs widened as the door swung open. "Bloody… Oh _Ryou_." The young whitenette stood trembling at his threshold, drenched in buckets of rain. "What the _hell _are you doing here without a coat or something?"

"I-I…" Ryou wrapped his blue-clad arms tighter around his slim frame. "I-I-" His gentle voice cracked and the dams broke, Ryou giving way to the flood of tears.

"What the hell…" Malik was dumbstruck as Ryou's legs collapsed, his slender, shaking form tumbling into his arms. "What _happened_?"

"H-He l-lied." Ryou managed to stutter between the heart wrenching sobs that just wouldn't leave him.

"What?" Malik frowned at the slight teen in his arms, crying into his shoulder. "I-I… Oh Gods… You're soaked to the skin, come in…" The sandy-haired teen was dumbstruck as he led his best friend into the lounge, gently easing him onto the plum couch. "O-Okay." Malik struggled to keep his voice calm, lavender eyes focused intently on the crying whitenette. "Now… try to… to calm down, and tell me what's happened. 'Kay?" He gently rubbed Ryou's back in a soothing manner. The gentler of the two nodded, rubbing at his red, raw eyes.

"I-I shouldn't have trusted him." Ryou whispered some minutes later, when he was finally able to contain his sobs. "I should- I should have seen it, but I _believed_ him. I was stupid enough to believe he loved me."

"A-Are we talking about Bakura here?" Malik's eyes narrowed, biting on his lower lip. "I-I mean… No. No. He wouldn't do that…"

"He did!" Ryou blurted tearfully, wiping fresh tears that stung his chocolate orbs. "He's been lying all this time, and I-I didn't see it…" The light burst into sobs, crying into the cold comfort of his hands.

"Oh, oh _Ryou_..." Malik whispered sympathetically as he pulled the whitenette in a warm embrace, gently stroking his hair. _How could Bakura do this to him?_

"Why?" Ryou whispered into the crook of the Egyptians neck, Malik's shoulder growing damp with tears. "Why did he lie to me like that? I-It wasn't sex; we never came close to it. He was just-just _toying_ with me. He didn't care about me all..." Malik sighed, gently rubbing small circles on his back.

"I don't know." Malik admitted, gently resting his chin on Ryou's' snowy head. "I really he don't know. He's a sadistic bastard. Does there _need_ to be any other reason?" Ryou sniffed, shaking his head as he lifted his head, wiping at his eyes.

"I can't believe I fell for him." Ryou wiped at his running nose. "I can't believe I was so _stupid_." The sandy-haired teen sighed, one arm around Ryou's rounded shoulders.

"You're not stupid." Malik said softly. "I would have done the same thing Ryou. If Bakura threw himself at me, I would have done exactly the same thing." The whitenette sniffed, leaning into the friendly embrace.

"I-" Ryou began, but was cut off by the sharp _ring_ of the phone next to the pair. "Oh…"

"That better not be him." Malik growled, lavender orbs narrowed as he picked up the phone. "I- Ishtar residence, Malik speaking." Ryou couldn't hear whoever was on the opposite end, but judging by Maliks' reaction, it was his yami. The light trembled, curling tighter into his huddled ball on the end of the couch.

"The hell you're coming over!" Malik shouted into the receiver. "Ryou it heartbroken because of you! This… I don't even know what to say, you can't- Bakura, I- N-" Malik looked at the receiver, silent but for the blank hum of the dial tone. "Oh no, oh no…"

"He's not coming over, is he?" Ryou meekly inquired, his brown eyes wide in fright. "Please…" Malik closed his eyes momentarily. He wanted nothing more than to break down in tears himself, but he couldn't. Not in front of Ryou like this. The Egyptian opened his eyes again, running a hand through his hair. Poor Ryou. It was hell to see his best friend so hurt like this.

"Listen." Malik said, struggling to keep his voice from wavering. "You have to listen to me here. He said he was coming over now, and unless he nicks a car from somewhere, you've got a bit of time. Run over to Yugi's' house, as fast as you can. Don't stop. Bakura won't try anything funny over there unless he wants his ass sent to the shadow realm." The blonde gently helped Ryou to his feet, tugging him over to the door. "Here." He said, helping Ryou into one of Isis' coats. "Sorry you have to use hers, but I don't actually have one…" Malik trailed off, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "Look, you're going to have to run to get to Yugi's in time, but you'll be safe there. Okay?" Ryou nodded, hugging the large coat closer to his damp frame. "Gods…" Malik wrapped his arms tightly around Ryou's slender shoulders, struggling to push away the burning sensation in the back of his eyes. "This isn't fair."

"Life's not fair." Ryou said sadly, returning the warm hug. "I…" The light trailed off, shrugging hopelessly. Fresh tears spilled over his cheeks, but he ignored them, smiling weakly at the Egyptian. "Malik… I'm really scared." Ryou's voice sounded so lost and small, so hopeless, that Malik burst into tears.

"I'm scared as well." Malik whispered, wiping at his eyes. "He's going to hurt you, Ryou. And I don't know how, or when, but-but…" The Egyptian suppressed a sob, closing his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt. I really, really don't want you to get hurt…" Ryou sighed, gently taking the crying Egyptian in his arms.

"Shhh." He said softly, tears leaking from his own eyes. "It's going to be okay. I can hold my own around Bakura." Ryou said, less sure of himself. _Well, I used to. I don't want to go near him_… "I-I have to go." The Briton whispered, casting an eye up to the ticking clock. "He's going to be here soon." Ryou wiped at his own tears, taking a deep breath. "Oh _God..._" The whitenette whimpered, his face in his hands. "Oh God oh God…"

"Ohh Ryou." Malik breathed, embracing the light gently. "Maybe I should take you on my bike."

"N-No!" Ryou shook his head emphatically. "If Bakura sees the bike's missing and you're not here…"

"Okay." Malik agreed quickly. "Okay. But Ryou, you have to go _now." _Ryou nodded, sniffing as he opened the door, slipping like a phantom into the hallway. Malik leaned against the doorframe, crying quietly as the light anxiously made his way down the darkened hallway. _Oh this is messed up. This is so messed up. Ryou was right. What the fuck is the psycho planning now? _Cold, Malik closed the door and walked over to the luxurious purple couch. Letting out a moan, he out his head in his hands. What hurt him most was the fact that Bakura would have the pure nerve to do something like that to Ryou. He had known for ages about the physical abuse the young light was put through, and he had intervened once, when he was staying at Ryou's apartment one night and came out of the bathroom to find Bakura holding Ryou's hand against a red hot element. The yami toned down the violence whenever Malik was over since then, but he was powerless to do anything else. But to do something like _this_, to do something that made Ryou so hurt and upset and emotionally demolished was sadism to the highest extent. The whitenette didn't even cry when Bakura burned nearly all of the skin on his palm and he had to wear a bandage for weeks. Ryou was strong, there was no denying that, but when it came to his feelings for Bakura, he wore his heart on his sleeve.

Biting his lip, Malik leaned back into the blush fabric, gazing vacantly at the ceiling. Although the heater was on full blast, and the apartment was like a furnace, the Egyptian was still cold. A sort of cold that had nothing to do with the temperature or humidity around him.

A sort of cold a person got when they were petrified.

* * *

Well... There ya go. And I will update soon. I PROMISE you all.

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

-slinks in- Erm...My excuse?

I tried to update on the weekend, but couldn't. Just like the other thousands who tried. XD

I shut up now and let you read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. MUAHHAH! NOTHIN I SAY!

* * *

"Malik, you ass, open up!" The Egyptian froze at the angry voice that filtered through the door. "I know you're in there, and I'm not afraid to break the door down!" Malik sighed, standing up off the couch as he wiped away the last remnants of saline water from his face, walking over to the door.

Bakura raised an eyebrow as a haggard-looking Malik with tearstains on his face opened the door, his amethyst gaze focused intensely on the ground. Wordlessly, the Egyptian held the door open for Bakura, closing it gently behind him.

"Geez, it's like the bloody Sahara in here." Bakura remarked, shedding his soaked leather coat. "That's the point, isn't it." Malik said nothing as he took a seat on the purple velvet sofa. "He's gone, isn't he." The demon said, crossing his arms. Malik was silent as he nodded his head.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Bakura frowned for a moment. "You look bloody upset-"

"Of _course_ I'm bloody upset." Malik blurted, his voice trembling as fresh tears stung his eyes. "And if you think I'm upset, you should see Ryou. How could you_ do_ that to him?" Malik let out a long moan, his head in his hands. "I knew you were a sadist, but…" The blonde let out a long sigh.

"How… Upset was he?" Bakura looked thoughtful. Malik's eyes widened, his face contorting in rage.

"What… What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Bakura!" Malik stood up, his eyes narrowed in anger. "You want to know how _upset_ he is? How upset do you think he is? You took the one thing he ever cared about and crushed it in a million pieces! He's never going to get over it." Bakura smiled inwardly, but kept his outer shell stony and blank.

"Where is he now?" The spirit changed the topic, resting his chin on one hand in thought. Malik growled.

"Like I'm going to tell you." He spat angrily, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. "You're not going to hurt him like that ever again. Do you think you're going to be allowed near him?"

"So he's at the runts then." Bakura remarked idly, slouching in the chair and picking at his fingernails. "Figured that much. He thinks he's going to be safe there." Malik narrowed his eyes at the demon, who tapped a finger on his chin in thought.

"Get out of here." Malik breathed, his voice dripping with pure venom. "Get. Out. Of. Here. Now." The blonde stared in hatred at Bakura, who merely rolled his eyes, before stretching, and heaving himself out of the plush sofa.

"I was on my way out anyways." The demon shrugged. "Don't flatter yourself if you thought I was going to continue to grace you with my prescience."

"Oh, shut up and leave." Malik snarled. "If you come anywhere near this house again, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Bakura smiled smugly, shrugging on his black leather coat. "I'm older, smarter, and more powerful than you, Malik." Without another word, the spirit left the apartment, slamming the door powerfully behind him.

* * *

Ryou sniffed, wiping at his raw eyes as he stood in front of the shop. Cautiously, the whitenette gazed up and down the street, terrified he would stumble across his demonic darkness. It was a few seconds before Ryou could work up the nerve to bang anxiously on the door, damp bangs hanging in his eyes.

"I-Is anyone home?" The light called anxiously, gazing upwards. The lights were out… "P-Please… You have to open up…" Ryou knocked weakly on the door, the shattered remnants of his heart sinking as he gazed into the dark, lifeless windows of Yugi's home. "You can't be gone…" He said weakly, leaning against the door.

"Did you hear something?" Yami frowned, looking up from his crossword. Sadly, the power was out, due to the heavy rain, and there was nothing left to do. He's drained the batteries from his video consoles, played Patience until he had no patience left, and even done the dishes. Now all that was left was the crossword in the daily newspaper. At least it was challenging his mental skills. "Yugi, I asked if you- oh, right." Yami sighed, making his way over to his host, taking the headphones out of one of the teens ears. "Aibou…"

"Argh!" Yugi jumped, the book in his hands flying. "_Yami_… Why did you do that?" He sighed, taking the other headphone out of his ear.

"There's somebody at the door." Yami said plaintively, pointing to said door. "Are you going to answer it?"

"And why can't _you_ answer it?" Yugi grumbled, standing up and walking towards the door, "I worry about you."

Ryou gasped at the door was almost opened, and stumbled, almost falling, but managed to regain his balance, his chin trembling. Yugi's eyes widened to an impossible size, a hand raised to his mouth as his violet orbs gave a quick sweep of Ryou's frame.

"B-Bakura, what happened?" He whispered to the teen shivering on his doorstep, swathed in a dripping coat that was at lest two sizes too big for him. "Are you- Oh geeze, come in." Ryou nodded wordlessly, his vacant eyes locked on the ground at his feet. The tears were gone, and all the whitenette had was a hollow, empty feeling inside, like he was numb. He barely acknowledged Yugi gently taking off his jacket, guiding him to the couch. Yami's voice seemed so distant, so far away, and even though he was soaking wet, Ryou didn't feel cold.

"Please say something." Yugi whispered gently, struggling to look Ryou in the eyes. "Please… You have to tell us what happened." The light closed his eyes momentarily, swallowing deeply.

"I-I…" Ryou stammered, trailing off as he stared down at his hands Where did he begin? "I-It's…" Letting out a long breath, the light began to explain, his vacant brown gaze locked securely on his trembling pale fingers.

* * *

"Oh…. Oh Bakura, this is my entire fault…"

"N-No it's not…"

"Yes it is. I should have told Yami, or at least given you better advice."

"Yugi, _stop_ blaming yourself!" Ryou exclaimed his voice hoarse, and tears he didn't know he had left staining his ivory cheeks. "It's not anyone's fault."

"I'm going to kill him." Yami muttered, perched on the arm of a sofa, his arms crossed and a deep scowl on his face. "I'm going to kill that bastard. Really."

"N-No!" Ryou exclaimed, wiping hastily at his red-rimmed eyes. "P-Please don't hurt him. I-I know he probably deserves it, but please." He whispered, his hands clasped tightly in his lap as he stared at the floor.

"But look at what he did!" Yami raged. "What he did is…" Words failed him. "It just makes me sick, the way he treats you." He finished contemptuously, his smouldering glare fixed at the window, rain still pouring out of angry black thunderclouds. Ryou sighed.

"I…" The whitenette let out a long breath, his face in his hands. "Oh, I don't know anymore. I don't want him gone, but…" Ryou bit his lip. "I should go."

"What- No!" Yugi stood up, eyes wide in shock. "B-Bakura you can't!" Yami was staring at Ryou intently, crimson eyes shrewd and calculating.

"I-I don't want you to get hurt." Ryou said softly, resting his forehead on clasped hands. "Y-You have to understand, Yugi."

"No. Way." Yugi stated vehemently. "He'll just hurt you again, Bakura, you have to understand that."

"And what?" Ryou lifted his head from his hands, a strange expression in his face. "Yugi… He's been abusing me for years. Ask Malik. I can take it, I can." The light swallowed. "I-I don't want to cause any trouble…"

"Bakura, I don't mean to sound rude, but shut the hell up right now. You're not going anywhere and the sooner you realize that, the better." Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's true. I really don't want you to get hurt again." Ryou sighed, running his fingers through his hair, flicking away the rain-water off his fingers.

"But…" Ryou was near tears. "I… Oh, this is so messed up." He whispered, fresh tears stinging the back of his eyes. "Why was I stupid enough to trust him?" He moaned, leaning back into the couch and staring at the ceiling. "I'm such an idiot."

"Oh, Bakura, don't say that." Yugi said in his soft, gentle tone. "Please." Ryou sighed, pressing his lips together tightly.

"Knock knock." Bakura sneered, banding on the glass door, his head poking into the house. Yugi screamed in shock, Ryou gasped, and Yami stood up abruptly, eyes narrowed and hands clenched into fists, out for blood.

"Who the hell do you think you are." Yami spat angrily, glaring at Bakura as he entered the room, looking totally cool and nonchalant, hands in his pockets.

"I'm just here to collect something of mine." The demon said as innocently as he could. Yami growled, his teeth gritted together.

"You son of a _bitch_." Yami snarled. "Bakura is _not_ a piece of your property." He was amazed at the audacity of the demon, and he wanted nothing more than to rip the sadist's soul from his body and curse it eternally.

"Yes he is." Bakura smiled, his eyes narrowing to a chilling glare momentarily. "I own everything about him. Now, please step aside so I can claim my property, or someone will get _hurt_." He snarled, no trace of humor left in his voice.

"You wouldn't dare come near either of them." Yami spat, anger written all over his face. "Leave. Now." Bakura raised an eyebrow, taking a step towards Yami, a strange, _twisted_ smile on his face. The maroon-eyed spirit narrowed his eyes, unsure for a moment. Ryou stood frozen, eyes wide in fear at the demon, his breath harsh and unsteady in his throat.

"You're not taking Bakura anywhere." Yami growled, struggling to keep his fists at his side. "Leave us."

"No." Bakura smirked, and before Yami had a chance to react, he pushed past the ancient spirit, who let out a sharp cry as he fell against the wall. As he righted himself, Yami heard a scream. He turned around sharply, eyes widening and a shocked gasp tumbling from his lips.

"Don't even _think_ about it." Yami growled. Bakura's smile widened. One arm was looped tightly around Yugi's waist, pinning his arms to his sides, and his right appendage held the knife, which was pressed against the teens windpipe.

"You know your greatest downfall?" the demon smirked as he began walking towards the door, the knife still pressed menacingly against Yugi's throat. "You fight fair. Which is all well and good at times, but when you're up against me, if you fight fair, you _lose_." Ryou was pressed against the wall furthest away from Bakura, his chin trembling, eyes filling with tears. "You're going to let my host and I go free, you're not going to follow us, and you're not going to bother us like this again. Failure to comply brings disastrous consequences, I can assure you." Yugi whimpered.

"Okay." Yami didn't even have to think about it for a second. "Let Yugi go, and I'll let you and Bakura walk free." Ryou bit his lip to hold back a sob.

Bakura smiled.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bakura raged as he slammed the apartment door behind him. Ryou whimpered, eyes lowered to the ground as he began to head off to his room. "I asked you a fucking question." The light cried out as Bakura hit him hard across the face. "Why did you go over there. You _know _you're not allowed without permission." Ryou swallowed a sob, a hand over his cheek.

"I-I was scared." The smaller of the pair whispered, eyes tightly shut. "I'm very sorry yami-sama. I won't go over there again…" Bakura smiled, one hand lifting Ryou's chin so he could look him in the eye.

"Good boy." The demon smiled, giving Ryou a mocking pat on the head. "Somebody's learning." The light said nothing, still upset and heartbroken after what had happened over the afternoon. As Bakura sauntered casually into the living room to watch the late-night horror movie on T.V, Ryou sank to his knees, his head in his hands. He couldn't start crying again, he was stronger than that, he wasn't going to cry again…

Ryou let out a long sigh, leaning against the wall and drawing his knees against his chest, leaning his chin on his kneecaps morosely. Rain from his white bangs kept dripping in his eyes, and he brushed the strands out of his face, raising his gaze to the ceiling. Although it was quite late, Ryou didn't feel all that tired. He didn't really _feel_ anything. It was like there was nothing but a big hole where his heart used to be.

"Hey!" Bakura called from the living room. "Get over here!" Ryou was silent for a moment, before staggering to a stand, leaning heavily on the kitchen counter.

"Y-Yes, yami-sama?" The light called meekly, trying to shake some feeling into his numb legs.

"While you're up, give me a beer." Bakura grumbled, slouched into the couch. Ryou obeyed, stumbling to the fridge and extracting the beverage. The demon grunted as Ryou set it down on the coffee table, and preceded to leave the room. "Stay." The spirit warned, lifting the glass bottle to his lips. Ryou nodded, treading anxiously to the couch. "Sit." The light gently sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch. Bakura smiled, and his long bony fingers gently ruffled Ryou's long white locks. "Good boy." _I wish you wouldn't treat me like a dog._ Ryou sighed, leaning his head on the seat of the sofa. He drew his knees to his chest, resting his hands on his kneecaps as he stared at the ground.

"Why did you do this?" The words tumbled from his lips before he had a chance to stop them. Bakura's gentle yet threatening pats stopped for a moment, and Ryou held his breath, eyes screwed tightly shut in anticipation of an angry attack. Instead, all Ryou felt was the gentle tug of Bakura winding a lock of his hair lazily around one finger.

"Why did I do it?" Bakura took another sip of his beer. "Hm. I suppose I… No. I'll tell you later." He concluded, combing his fingers through fluffy silver locks, despite the wincing of the light. "Now don't you worry your pretty little head about it." The demon smiled. "All will be revealed when the time is right."

Ryou said nothing.

* * *

"Mmmm" The teenager moaned slightly, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. The last thing he could remember, he was sitting in front of the T.V, not watching it, Bakura still running his fingers through his hair and occasionally ordering Ryou to get up and fetch him another drink. He must have fallen asleep…

Ryou yawned, pulling himself into a sitting position. Bakura's fingers were still entwined in his long hair, so after a moment of wrestling, he yanked them free, frowning at the demon, who lay sprawled out on the couch, snoring slightly. The light wrinkled his nose at the tang of beer that hovered around the demon, and bit his lip, heart jolting in fear. He had to leave. Bakura on a regular day was dangerous, Bakura in a bad mood was deadly, and a drunk Bakura in a bad mood was petrifying. He had to go, and fast. Casting an eye to the clock, Ryou winced. Half an hour until school started. He'd have to run. Pulling himself into a standing position, Ryou gazed down silently at the sleeping demon, a strange feeling welling up in his chest. The light shook his head, before running to his room to change into a fresh uniform. Was he still in love with Bakura, even after all he had been through? Was that it? Was that why he didn't actually feel angry about what Bakura did, just upset and heartbroken? Ryou bit his lip, rubbing wearily at his eyes and struggling to stretch out the stiffness in his body.

School. Ugh. He had to be cautious to stay away from Yugi and his band today, or else he would be in real trouble with Bakura. And although he wasn't afraid, he hated getting hurt at his hands, even if he did bring it upon himself a lot. But what was the point in fighting anymore? What was even the point of living? If it wasn't for the friendship of Malik and the caring of Yugi, Ryou would have very well probably killed himself last night. They were the three people he would give his life for. Yugi, Malik, and his darkness. Letting out a long sigh, Ryou left his small bedroom, closing the door silently in his wake. Without looking towards the yami, he grabbed his school bag off the table, and gently departed the small apartment, sure to close the door behind him.

* * *

Ugh... Hate it. Hate hate hate.

R&R anyways?


	8. Chapter 8

OH MAN!  
It's been weeks... I know... First, I had a huge writers block, then, I lost like, two thousand words of what I wrote because My mum shut down the compy without me saving... And THEN, we lost the internet. I haven't even got it back again. This is me hacking into my aunts connection because I know her username and password.

XD

We have our own house again! I'm so so so so happy! -wriggles around- We'll be getting our own internet in a few days, and I'll be on alot more. (YEY!) I miss the internet soooo much...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the plot... Someone's borrowing it. With my consent, of course. XD

* * *

Ryou bit his lip, letting out a long sigh as he entered his Chemistry class. He'd been avoiding Yugi and his friends all morning, slipping past them in the corridors, ignoring the notes slipped on his desk, looking away from their waves and eye-catching gestures. What part of "Stay away from Ryou" Did Yugi not understand? All he wanted was to be left alone in his heartbroken misery, but everywhere he turned, it seemed, there was one of the gang trying to talk to him. And now he had Chemistry, where Jounouchi was his partner. Talk about bad luck…

"Hey Bakura." Jou elbowed the whitenette as he sat down silently at his desk. "I've been trying to talk to you all day man."

"Why." Ryou said tonelessly, setting his books on the desk and fiddling with his pen, making sure to keep his glance away from the blonde.

"Because… Yugi told me to. He wants to know if you're alright." Jou tried to reason, biting his lip. "You really don't look okay."

"How perceptive." Ryou muttered dryly. "Look, Jou. I'm fine, and I will be. Besides, if there was anything going on, you wouldn't be the first to know." Letting out a long sigh, The teen opened his book, and pointedly started to copy out the notes the teacher had written on the board. The blonde beside him frowned, staring at Ryou for a long moment as he continued to write out the notes in his neat handwriting, his long white hair hiding his face. Jou refrained from letting out a long sigh, as he rummaged around in his notebook.

_Jesus_. Ryou inwardly groaned._ So they all know something's up. I wonder how much Yugi's told them? He wouldn't tell them about what went on with Bakura and me, he would never do that..._

_Would he?_

_No. He's my friend. One of the few people I can trust. Besides, if Jounouchi knew that I was in love with Bakura. He'd be acting a lot more shocked than he is now. He wouldn't want to be in the same room with me_…

Ryou's fingers tightened around his pen, and he screwed up his eyes at the thought. He thought he heard Jous pen pause for a minute, a slight noise of confusion, so the whitenette made out he was scratching his nose before casting his eyes to the board once more, lowering his chocolate gaze to his notebook. His hair fell over his face, more private and secure than a tent, so nobody saw him cry, and Ryou made sure none of his tears fell on the page.

* * *

_Why on earth can't people just leave me alone?_ Ryou inwardly groaned, his forehead resting miserably on his desk, ignoring the wadded up piece of paper that had just been tossed his way. _I don't **want** their pity, I don't want this attention, and I definitely don't want them poking into my life._ Letting out a long sigh, Ryou gently lifted his snowy head from the security of his cradled arms, blowing the piece of paper across the desk and onto the floor. _They're not even true friends of mine, anyway. Jou's scared of me, Honda thinks I'm a sissy, and Anzu can barely remember my name. Yugi's a real friend, but he's incredibly overprotective. I can't trust him with all of my secrets_…

Was Malik the only person in his life he could really trust? Ryou bit his lower lip, doe-brown eyes looking at the note on the floor, folded in quarters with the name 'Bakura' written in Anzu's writing. It sure felt like it at times.

Raising his gaze to the regulation white clock above the whiteboard, Ryou bit back a cry of despair. Why was time going past so slowly? There was still forty-five minutes of the period left. He lowered his head to the desk with a slight thump, ignoring the handful of concerned eyes gazing his way momentarily.

_I just want this horrible day to end._

* * *

Bakura groaned, rubbing at his head as he dragged himself out of unconsciousness. _What a fucking headache._ He complained to himself, wincing as a ray of sunlight shone in his face. _Fuck_.

He was hung-over. Brilliant. Muttering a few curses under his breath, Bakura pulled himself into a sitting position, glaring at the chaotic living room with blood-shot eyes. Running a hand through his tousled hair, the demon leaned into the soft back of the sofa, closing his eyes against the bright sunlight.

Hm. Maybe drinking like that wasn't such a good idea. In his defense, Bakura rarely drank that much at once. He only binge-drank once, maybe twice a month. As soothing and relaxing the warm, fuzzy feeling of emptiness he bathed in was, the pounding headache and extreme nausea he experienced the next day didn't make it worth it.

Finally, Bakura opened his crimson-brown eyes, rubbing at them with a fist for a moment before he was able to properly focus on his surroundings. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was early afternoon, and the silence of the apartment meant Ryou must have been in school. _He'll be in trouble if he's not_. The demon snarled mentally, before wobbling in a standing position, a hand to his forehead. _Fuck_…

Kicking aside the empty bottles of alcohol, Bakura let out a long sigh as he remembered what happened that night- Memories no amount of alcohol would be able to erase. _Shit_. He'd told Ryou that his love was false, and the way he reacted… Bakura had no idea that his lies were affecting his host that much. He couldn't wait until the brat got home and he could torment him some more. He was such a sadist.

* * *

Ryou sighed to himself, his shoulders sagging as he surveyed the scene before him. Beer bottles still lay scattered around the floor, the T.V was blaring, and the kitchen looked as if Bakura had cooked (and actually _eaten_) some greasy hang-over food.

"B-Bakura-sama?" Ryou called out tentatively, peering around. "A-Are you here?" No response. The light bit his lip, opening the door to his room, where he found Bakura spread-eagled on the bed, snoring. "O-Oh." Ryou gently placed his schoolbag by the door, shutting it silently as he headed into the kitchen. He felt like crying when he gazed at the mess that was strewn around the small apartment. It was going to take _hours_ to clean it all up. And he had a heck of a lot of homework to do as well.

Ryou actually did cry when he saw the state his frying-pan was in. Fat, grease, and other unidentifiable bits of unhealthy food were crusted hard to the dish, almost a centimeter thick. The light wiped hastily at his eyes before stacking the dishes beside the sink and running the hot water. Ryou idly wondered if he would have enough time to write his history paper, finish off the questions for Biology, and solve those Math equations after he cleaned up this mess. Why the hell did he bother?

* * *

"Ugh."

Trying to sleep off a hangover didn't work. Bakura moaned, rubbing at his eyes before pulling himself into a sitting position. That thumping headache had returned at a full force, and it was driving him _crazy_. He almost considered lying back on the bed in defeat, but the growling in his stomach told him otherwise. The alarm clock beside the bed showed the demon 7:23, so Ryou was bound to have something ready by now.

"Hey!" Bakura called harshly, heading into the small living room. "You better have- What the fuck?" He pulled up short in his walk. "Oh?" A strange look crossed his face. Ryou was hunched over the sink, his hair falling over his face as he scrubbed desperately in the metal bowl. "Ryou?" It was a few seconds before he realized that the teenager was crying. "Ohh…"

"What?" Ryou sniffed, pausing in his scrubbing to wipe at his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't cooked anything for you yet but I've been so busy cleaning up…" He swallowed a sob. "I-It's this stupid pan! I've let it soak for two hours, and I've been scrubbing for ages and the grease still won't come off…" Ryou burst into tears, his face in his hands. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He moaned tearfully. "I-I-I…"

"Stop crying." Bakura commanded, taking a few steps towards the light. "Come on Ryou, stop crying." The light shook his head, leaning against the kitchen counter as he sobbed, his shoulders heaving. "Ryou!" His face contorted in anger as he hit the whitenette hard across the face. The light's crying stopped abruptly, one hand on his cheek as he gazed at Bakura with big accusing eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Ryou said in a meek, tiny voice. "I-I'm just really upset and stressed out right now." He sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. "I just want this day to _end_." He moaned, choking back a sob.

"Look." Bakura snarled, his teeth gritted as he glared at the light. "I am _sick_ and tired of your constant complaining. I'm _hungry_, and unless you want to try and cook a meal with broken fingers, I suggest you _cook_ something." Ryou nodded wordlessly, his eyes wide in fright, still glistening with tears. "Good." The demon muttered contemptuously. "Now. I'm going to go and watch T.V. When I come back in twenty minutes, you _better_ have something ready, or you'll regret it." Without a further word, Bakura turned and stomped out of the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?" Ryou muttered under his breath, scrubbing angrily at the pan. "I'm not scared of you Bakura." He whispered. "For all your threats, you wouldn't hurt me. Oh no, you need me to cook and clean and be your bloody _slave_." Ryou threw down the scrubbing brush, his head in his hands as he leaned his elbows on the table. "I can't do this anymore." The light moaned, struggling to blink away the tears that gathered in the back of his eyes. "I just can't."

* * *

"It's on the table." Ryou muttered, slumping into the snowy sofa, closing his eyes. "I need a rest…" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Stop fishing for sympathy." The spirit snarled, glaring at Ryou before heading to the table, sitting down in front of the meat and rice. The light said nothing, burying his head in the arm of the sofa miserably. Although it was only eight O'clock, Ryou felt exhausted, like he could go to sleep curled up on the couch. But he couldn't. Not when he had so much homework waiting for him. It took a few minutes, but finally Ryou managed to stumble into his room, grab his schoolbag, and collapse back on to the white comfort of his sofa, leaning into the headrest. It was probably best to get started before he fell asleep, with the easiest thing first: Biology. It was dead simple, fortunately for Ryou. Just a few questions on viruses and diseases. Bakura chewed thoughtfully on his food while Ryou set up his textbook and science book, muttering under his breath as he tapped his pencil against his chin in thought.

"You know." Ryou said idly, chewing on the end of his pencil. "You do remind me a lot of a virus, Bakura-sama." The yami frowned, shooting a glare over at Ryou. "Well…" The light sighed. "A virus will take over a host cell, and feed off of them, placing their own DNA inside the cell, until the host cell dies, and they move on to the next. That's what you do, yami-sama. You've taken over me, put a part of you inside of me, and now you're waiting for me to die so you can infect someone else." Ryou bit his lip, looking down at his paper. "I bet that everyone you've taken over in the past hasn't lasted as long as I have. It's been years hasn't it? And through it all, I haven't died. You got sick of waiting, so you tried to move on to someone else, but I didn't let you. If you want to be rid of me so much, why don't you just kill me?" The light looked Bakura straight in the eye, a strange look on his face. The demon was wordless, struggling to keep a straight face as he glared at Ryou. Where the hell had all of this come from? Ryou was _right_, every word he said was right. People he'd possessed in the past barely lived longer than a few months before he broke them down, and yet Ryou, this child, had managed to hold out for years.

"I'm not through with you yet." Bakura finally snarled, narrowing his bloody-brown eyes. "Besides. How do you know I'm not trying to push you towards suicide?" He added, a smirk on his lips.

"Because you know I could never kill myself." Ryou said softly, lowering his gaze to the ground. "Aside from the fact that I can't even pull off a band-aid, I wouldn't want to die like that. If I really had to die, I'd rather die at your hands than at my own." He added, closing his eyes momentarily.

"Shut up." Bakura spat angrily, his hands clenched into fists. "You don't know nothing Ryou! You are nothing! Just a stupid pathetic parasite! You have nothing to your name, not even a body!"

"But yami-sama." Ryou said calmly, a strange look on his face. _He's going to pound me for this_. "Isn't it you that is the parasite? You're living off of me, not the other way around. Without me, you wouldn't even have a body. All you would be is a jailed spirit. Without me you wouldn't exist."

"Listen you." Bakura breathed in a low, dangerous voice, jumping out of his chair to grab Ryou's collar. "I'm getting sick and _tired_ of you being so fucking smart. New rule. From now on, you aren't allowed to speak, unless I speak to you. Understand?" Ryou's eyes widened in shock, his chin trembling.

"N-No." the light shook his head from side to side slowly. "Y-You can't do that, I-I won't let you!" Ryou continued angrily, setting his teeth. "You cannot limit my speech!"

"_Yes_ I can!" Bakura yelled, slamming Ryou hard into the wall, ignoring his soft cry of protest. "Unless you've forgotten Ryou, I _own_ you. Everything you have, everything you are belongs to me. And If I tell you to not say a word unless you're spoken to, then you will not say a word unless someone speaks to you. _Understand_?" He finished, his voice low and dangerous, each syllable dripping with venom.

"Y-Yes." Ryou gave in, slumped uselessly against the yami's hold. "I-I understand yami-sama…"

"Good." Bakura smiled, his tone changing instantly as he released the shaking teen, patting him absentmindedly on the head. "Now go do your homework like a good boy. And after that, there's the dishes to be done and a pile of washing in the bathroom." With a self-satisfied smirk, the demon left the boy, heading into his bedroom.

"Oh yes, Bakura-_sama_." Ryou muttered angrily, straightening the collar of his shirt. "I would absolutely _hate_ to displease my oh-so-generous master." He added sarcastically under his breath, glaring vehemently at his biology homework. "Stupid virus work. Why the hell did I have to open my bloody mouth?"

* * *

Bakura growled under his breath as he paced the floor of the small living room not unlike a caged lion. Oh, Ryou was so incredibly _dead _for this. It was almost five, and The stupid brat wasn't home yet. He hadn't called, left a note or anything. By the time the spirit was finished with him, Ryou was lucky if he didn't need a wheelchair.

He paused, his fine-tuned ears picking up the sound of a set of tentative footsteps making their way across the hallway. Far too light to belong to the fat man who lived across them, and too regular to be the aging spinster who resided in the apartment to his left. _Ryou._

"Where the hell were you?" Bakura spat venomously, glaring daggers at the trembling light as soon as he walked through the door. "Look at the fucking time Ryou, look how late you are!" The light opened his mouth, thought better of it, and closed it again, wide brown eyes fixed on the yami in fear. "All right, where the hell were you!"

"A-At Orchestra." Ryou whispered in a tiny, afraid voice, raising the case in his hands for confirmation. "I-I have it every Wednesday…"

"And who said you could go?" Bakura raged, his hands clenched into fists. "And you could have at least told me where you were going!"

"I had the case with me!" Ryou protested. "Y-You were the one who told me to join-" He let out a gasp as Bakura hit him hard across the face, resisting the urge to hold a hand to his cheek.

"I didn't _say_ you could talk." Bakura seethed, eyes narrowed. "Goddamn, why are you so fucking _stupid_ Ryou!"

"I'm not stupid!" The light blurted out before he could stop himself. "Don't keep saying that, because I'm not. I'm smart, Bakura. Smart enough to be two steps ahead of you most of the time!" Ryou gasped, eyes widening as he just realized what he had said.

"_What_."

"I-I m-mean, I-I-I"

"_What did you say to me_?"

"O-oh n-no, Oh-oh g-gosh, I-I didn't m-mean it B-Bakura-sama." Ryou pleaded, tears prickling his eyes. "I-I"

"You're going to _pay_ for your insolence, you stupid little _brat_."

"NO!" Ryou screamed, ducking under the yami's arm as he made a leap for the door, but was too late. Bakura grabbed the back of the lights school jersey, pulling him to his chest, Ryou crying and struggling against his hold.

"Not so smart are you?" Bakura hissed venomously in the teenagers ear. Ryou shook his head weakly, still fighting the demon half-heartedly.

"P-P-Please." Ryou moaned, squirming in the yami's grasp. "I-I'm sorry, B-Bakura-sama, I-I'm so sorry…"

"Too fucking _bad._" Bakura hissed, shoving Ryou into the wall, his clawlike fingers holding the light forcefully. "You shouldn't have broken two of my rules like that. You know what you get for breaking one of my rules, don't you?"

"I-I g-get punished." Ryou whispered, closing his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to look at the yami. "P-P-Please, I didn't m-mean t-to s-say it, i-it just c-came out…"

"Are you hungry, Ryou?" The question came suddenly, unexpectedly, and Ryou was caught of guard, eyes wide in shock and surprise.

"Wh-what?" He stammered, his chin trembling. "N-No, I-I had a-a big lu-lunch…" Bakura growled, his crimson orbs narrowed in sadism.

"You _will_ be." The demon spat, a smirk forming on his lips. "Because Ryou, as of now, you have just lost all food privileges. That includes time when you're at school, Malik's, or anywhere else that isn't here. You don't eat unless I say so." Tears filled Ryou's eyes.

"N-No!" He sobbed, struggling weakly against the yami's strong grasp. "Y-You can't d-do that! It's not a privilege to eat, it's a right as a human being! You c-can't d-do this!"

"_Firstly_," Bakura growled in a low, dangerous voice, his nose barely an inch from Ryou's as he glared into wet chocolate eyes. "You spoke without me allowing you to. You'll pay for that, Ryou, trust me. And secondly, I _own_ you, and I can do whatever the fuck I like, and there's not a thing you can do about it. So get used to it Ryou." He snarled, eyes like narrowed ruby slits as he glared at Ryou for a moment, before letting the light go, Ryou sliding down to the floor in numb shock. _He can't do this to me. He can't let me just starve to death or something, he can't do this..._

_He can't do this_.

* * *

R&R?


	9. Chapter 9

Ello all! XD Brought an update... Dont like it... But what else is new?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Ryou groaned as the bright sunlight hit his eyes, dragging him out of a fitful sleep, and into a new day. Almost as soon as he was awakened, the discomfort in his stomach returned. No longer a sharp, gnawing pain anymore, just a hollow, empty feeling that plagued him constantly. No matter how much Ryou tried to concentrate on something, the sensation of acute starvation in his stomach that spread throughout his limbs, day by day, made him more and more exhausted, even though his sleep had increased to almost eleven hours a day. Ryou was sick of waking up even more tired than when he went to sleep, sick of the constant hunger, sick of Bakura smugly eating vast amounts of expensive food in front of him, knowing the light could do nothing about it. He had to _do_ something.

"B-Bakura-sama…" Ryou stammered, pulling himself weakly into a sitting position with his skeletal arms. The yami raised an eyebrow, pulling back the last curtain to fill the room with bright sunlight.

"What do you want?" Bakura snarled, glaring down in contempt at the young light, who struggled halfheartedly to his feet. "Look, if you're going to ask for any food, the answer is no. I'm sick of you asking five times a bloody day if you can eat. You only eat when I say you can. And if you keep asking me, then I'll stop giving you _any_ food and you can bloody _starve_ to death. Understand?"

"Y-Yes." Ryou muttered weakly, leaning against the wall for support. "I-I u-understand Bakura-sama." He tried his hardest to keep his voice meek and submissive.

"Good." The demon smirked, patting Ryou mockingly on the head. "And since you've been such a good boy, I'll let you have something to eat." The light let out a long sigh of relief.

"Th-Thankyou Bakura-sama." He whispered, keeping his eyes low.

"There's a loaf of bread in the pantry." Bakura said in his cool, sardonic voice. "You're allowed one slice." Ryou gave a small, fleeting smile, before stumbling towards the kitchen, leaning heavily on the wall as he walked. He ate the bread the slowly, drinking it with a lot of water to make it last longer. It quelled the hollow, empty feeling in his stomach, but it would only last for one hour, two hours, tops. As Ryou sat, slumped against the table with the half-filled glass of water in his hands, Bakura sat opposite, a frown on his face as he gazed steadily at the light. Ryou was burning to ask the demon a question, but knew he was not permitted to speak unless he was spoken to. No exceptions.

"You want to ask me something, don't you?" The question shattered the silence in an instant, Ryou lifting his head off of the table and nodding. "Well ask away then, idiot."

"W-Well…" The teen kept his eyes low, making sure to not look Bakura in the eye. "I-I w-was wondering I-If maybe I-I could go to Malik's after school? N-Not for long, I promise, I'll be back whenever you like, I promise. I-I just really want to t-talk to him. P-Please?" Ryou lifted his eyes, biting his lip as he gazed into the yami's dark pits.

"I suppose." Bakura said airily, leaning back in his chair. "It's a Friday, isn't it? You can stay the night if Malik will let you. You've been behaving very well this week. You deserve a reward." Ryou let out a long sigh, his face breaking into a wide smile.

"Th-Thankyou Bakura-sama." His shoulders sagged in relief. "Thankyou so much." Bakura rolled his eyes, ruffling the lights hair as he passed him. Ryou said nothing. Bakura was far more dangerous, more unpredictable than anyone could comprehend. His ability to manipulate people was unfathomable. He could make Ryou feel so special one moment, and then become abusive, harsh and hurting in less than a second. It was hard, staying on his guard so much. That was partly why he wanted to visit Malik, so he could just relax and let his guard down and cry and not have anyone think any less of him.

"Whatever." Bakura growled, taking a can of beer out of the fridge. It was really too early to start drinking (7:40) but who cared? "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

* * *

"Holy _shit_."

"H-Hi Malik…"

"What the hell's going on?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Don't give me that, Ryou! Look at yourself, you're just skin and bone! What, he's not letting you eat any more or something stupid?"

"Got it…"

"I was _kidding_." Malik felt like crying as he gazed at the emaciated form leaning in his doorway, wide brown eyes that belonged on a child fixed firmly on the floor. "Oh… Shit. Come in." The Egyptian gently led Ryou to the plush velvet couch, closing the door behind him. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Ryou sighed, leaning into the couch, his eyes fluttering closed. "I said something I really, really shouldn't have." Malik shook his head, sitting down beside the light.

"Come on, Ryou, there is _nothing_ you could have said that would justify this." The blonde wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders, the light looking as though he would burst into tears any minute.

"I-I said I was smarter than him!" The whitenette explained, swallowing a sob. "Why the heck did I have to say that to him? I'm such a bloody idiot…" He moaned, leaning against the couch. "I'm so stupid…"

"No." Malik said firmly, looking Ryou in the eye. "Ryou, you are most definitely not stupid. You're one of the smartest people I've ever met. Don't listen to him."

"I-I can't help but listen to him!" Ryou stuttered, suppressing the urge to cry. "I mean, some things he say, they actually make me feel like I'm worth something! And then, the next minute, he treats me like I'm some kind of animal. I hate it Malik, I _hate_ it!" His voice broke, and the dam burst, Ryou's face in his hands as he sobbed without ceasing. "I-I c-can't d-do th-this a-any more, M-Malik, I-I J-Just C-can't…"

"Shhh..." Malik whispered soothingly, rubbing the whitenettes back as he cried, Ryou leaning against his side. "It's okay to cry Ryou, you just need to let it all out." Ryou sniffed and nodded, burying his head into the crook of the Egyptians shoulder.

Ryou certainly had a lot of emotion to let out. Over an hour had passed, and the light hadn't stopped sobbing. Malik certainly didn't mind being a shoulder to cry on, though, occasionally murmuring a soft word of comfort to Ryou while he cried.

"I-It's just so unfair." Ryou finally managed to stammer. "I mean, I don't understand what I've done wrong, I mean, I do some things just to annoy him sometimes, but not enough for him to be so dehumanizing." The whitenette sniffed. "Or does Bakura just hate everyone."

"I think he just hates everyone." Malik said gently, passing Ryou a tissue from the box on the coffee table. "Darkness and hate are all he knows, Ryou, it's not your doing."

"I just wish I could turn the clock back." Ryou whispered. "To find out what I did wrong, and just not do it…"

"You haven't done a thing wrong." Malik said soothingly, an arm around the lights shoulders. "Ryou, he just hates the fact that he's tied to you, and so he lays the blame on you. It's not your fault he hates you."

"I-I suppose." Ryou said softly, wiping his nose with the tissue. "I still can't believe he lied to me like that. It just makes me think that maybe there is some passion and love in there somewhere… Or is it just his brilliant acting? I allowed myself to be sucked in, but I never _saw_…"

"I know." Malik murmured, Ryou sobbing into his shoulder. "It really sucks, being in love with him."

* * *

Someone who thought Ryou's hair couldn't possibly get any lighter had never seen it under the light of a T.V before.

Malik marveled at this idly as he crouched down in front of the light, who had cried himself to sleep out of pure exhaustion, curled up on the couch huddled under a throw rug. His eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, his cheekbones increasingly prominent. Ryou _must_ have been starving for ages; he could feel the boy's ribs under his shirt. Hell, he could _see_ them. It was very, very tempting to either wake Ryou up, and stuff his face, or head over to his apartment and beat the snot out of Bakura, but he couldn't, and it was so _frustrating_, not being able to get involved. But Ryou had pleaded that Malik stayed out of it all, not get caught in the middle, and he couldn't break that promise. The Egyptian sighed, sitting on the couch beside the sleeping whitenette. It was heartbreaking to see Ryou so thin, so worn and beaten, and yet, the fire of rebellion still burned bright inside him. Bakura had tried hard, but he hadn't broken Ryou.

Yet.

Malik knew that the lights sanity hung by a mere thread, and that if that one last thing was taken from him, Ryou really would give up for good. The Egyptian tried not to thing about the talk they had a couple of months ago. Malik remembered how shocked he was to find out that someone as beautiful and magnetic as Ryou was still a virgin, until Ryou admitted that he was saving himself in the stupid hope that Bakura would fall in love with him. It was so romantic, really, when Malik thought about it. Hell, he sure wasn't a virgin anymore, he couldn't even remember the name of the guy during his first-time, but he knew how precious it was to Ryou. And so did Bakura. So he would never bring himself to commit such a terrible crime… Could he?

Malik couldn't help but feel useless as he gazed at the sleeping light. There was nothing he could do to prevent any of this, Bakura wouldn't listen to him, no matter what he tried. It was so aggravating.

"Malik?" The sleepy murmur from the small figure to his left made Malik start, jumping in his position on the couch.

"Y-Yeah Ryou?" The Egyptian, tried to regulate his heartbeat. "What is it?"

"C-Can you?" Ryou swallowed. "C-Can you sleep beside me tonight? I-I really d-don't want to be alone." Malik let out a long breath.

"Yes, Ryou, of course." He said softly, giving the whitenette a short embrace. "Tell you what." He said, scooping the light in his arms, despite soft cried of protest. "You can sleep in my bed tonight." Ryou smiled.

"Really?" He said softly, wide pools of chocolate gazing into lavender. Malik nodded as they crossed the small sitting room, setting Ryou on the bed gently. "Then… Where are you going to sleep?" the light asked, his fair brow creasing in a slight frown.

"I can sleep on the floor or somethi-"

"No!" Ryou cried out, shaking his head firmly. "I don't want to sleep in the bed while you're on the floor, Malik, You can share with me… I mean, it is a big bed." He finished, looking up at the Egyptian with big imploring eyes.

"Okay…" Malik frowned as he sat beside the light. "Ryou… why is it so bad if I sleep on the floor?" Ryou let out a long sigh, his eyes downcast.

"Th-that's what Bakura does." He said in a small voice. "He sleeps in the bed, and even though there's plenty of space, he makes me sleep on the floor. I-I don't want to be like him, Malik…"

"Okay." The blonde said softly, nodding. "Okay, Ryou, I understand. I won't sleep on the floor."

"Thankyou." Ryou murmured as he lay down on the bed, letting out a long sigh. "I'm sorry I haven't been much fun Malik, I'm just so tired and depressed…"

"Oh Ryou, don't be sorry." The Egyptian explained in a soft, sympathetic tone. "Look at yourself, you have nothing to be sorry for. I kind of expected you to be like this, you know." Malik murmured, leaning against the headboard as he talked, his eyes focused on a point on the wall. "It hurts me a lot to see you like this. And if it hurts me a lot, it must hurt you a whole lot more. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this." Without realizing it, his left hand snaked through Ryou's hair, toying absentmindedly with the snowy strands. "I wish there was something me, or Yugi and his darkness could do to set you free without destroying Bakura. If there was, I would do it. You don't deserve this, Ryou, you don't deserve any of this. I-I'm so sorry." His voice caught in his throat, and tears picked in his eyes, but Malik forced them away, swallowing the lump in his throat. Ryou sighed softly, turning over in his sleep, to face the wall. The blonde smiled shakily, gently tugging the blankets out from under Ryou and placing them over his emaciated form. "Try to have a good sleep." Malik murmured, brushing hastily at his eyes. The clock read 11:49, but the Egyptian, having slept in til three that day, wasn't tired. He was like a live wire, itching to get up and get moving and do something- Not that he knew exactly what. He felt strangely hollow inside, a sensation that had nothing to do with him forgetting to eat any dinner.

* * *

"NO!" Ryou screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed. His heart was pounding, his breath hitching in his throat. The teen sighed, slumping back into the pillow with a choked sob. He was really, really getting sick of all the nightmares, of waking up after only a few hours of sleep with no chance of easily returning to his slumber. Beside him, Malik opened a bleary eye, his forehead creased in concern.

"Ryou?" The Egyptian muttered sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. "Ryou, are you okay?" The whitenette sighed, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his white locks.

"I-It was another stupid nightmare." He moaned, burying his head in his pillow. "I'm sick of getting them and waking up and not getting back to sleep. Malik, I get them every single night." He continued tearfully, sobbing into his pillow. "I can't stand it."

"Oh Ryou." Malik sighed, gently rubbing the lights back. "I'm so sorry." Ryou sniffed, his hands over his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Ryou said softly, letting out a long sigh. "It was never your fault."

"But…" Malik ran a hand through his hair. "It just doesn't seem fair that someone as sweet and good-hearted as you gets treated like this." The Egyptian bit his lip, ad Ryou lifted his head from the pillow, eyes red-rimmed and swollen.

"And it was never fair for you to spend your entire childhood locked underground." Ryou reasoned, getting up on one shoulder. "Or for your father to treat you that way. Some things just happen, I suppose. And we can't do anything to stop it. Just fate I guess. Aren't we special?" Ryou concluded bitterly, gazing at the sheets. "God I'm so hungry.." He moaned, rolling over onto his back, face hidden in his slim white hands.

"Then eat something." Malik said firmly, pulling himself into a sitting position. "Come on Ryou, this is going to kill you. You know what's going to happen if this goes on much longer? You're going to get so sick you won't be able to eat anything and then you'll die of starvation." Okay, so that wasn't entirely true, but he was willing to lie if it would get Ryou eating again.

"B-But…" The light stammered, looking down at his hands. "I-If I do, he's really going to hurt me, Malik. H-He'd r-really really hurt me. A-And I don't want to fight anymore. I can't."

"Yes you can!" Malik pleaded, his lavender eyes filling with tears. "Ryou, you've always been so strong. You can overcome him, I know it. You have to." The Egyptian looked like he was going to cry. "You're the best- The only true friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Malik." Ryou sighed, lifting his hands from his face and sitting up. "Don't be silly. I'm not going anywhere. Bakura told me himself he doesn't want to kill me. And I could never kill myself." He gave the blonde a short hug. "I wish you wouldn't worry."

"I'm just tired and stressed." Malik sighed leaning against the headboard. "Ugh, look at the time. I'm usually still awake at this hour but I'm so _tired_." He ran a hand through his hair. Ryou smiled slightly, a small, sad smile as he leaned against the Egyptian, his brown eyes focused on an amber pool from a streetlight that illuminated a patch of floor.

"We should get back to sleep." Ryou murmured. "Then you wont feel so terrible tomorrow." Malik nodded, burying back into the comforting warmth of his blankets. He really hated the cold. Ryou continued to sit up for awhile, however, his eyes still fixed on the yellow light that the lamp outside provided, thoughts in his head raging along at a million miles an hour, far, far away from sleep.

* * *

Ryou forgot what it was like to have his stomach full to bursting. Isis had arrived in the morning, and one look at the whitenette's emaciated form, cooked a huge feast, and despite protest, forced Ryou to eat every last bite of it. There was something about the way her eyes flashed dangerously when she found out about the reason for Ryou's shocking skeletal frame that made the whitenette obey her without question. However, the feeling in his stomach had given way to a sick, churning feeling as he unlocked the door to his apartment, letting out a long sigh as he entered the empty room. Thank goodness Bakura was out; he didn't know if he could face the demon. Although the apartment was a total mess, the light just couldn't face it right now. His stomach was struggling to digest the huge meal that Isis had forced him to eat, and after spending the better part of the night lying in Malik's bed wide awake, he wanted to do nothing more than sleep. Which he did, sprawled across Bakura's bed, instantly falling into a dreamless bliss.

* * *

-winces- The next chapter is going to have so much Ryou-torture in it.. MAUHAHAHA!

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

EEE!  
-walks in- I am soooooo so SORRY ABOUT ALL OF THIS! >>' I really am. This is so bloody late, and there's not even a lemon... -cries- I had a huuuuge writers block... But to kind of make up for it, It's quite long... and if you read my profile you'll know that something big is going to happen. Really really big. >>'

* * *

Bakura snarled at the sleeping figure, sprawled out on his bed, a small smile on his pale features. On _his_ bed! Ryou's own sleeping space was only a few feet away, and he had the cheek to go and sleep in his bed! The lights actions made Bakura's blood boil. Marching across the room, The demon was about to go and wake Ryou from his slumber, when another thought crossed his mind. Kneeling beside the sleeping boy, Bakura placed a hand on Ryou's stomach, applying light pressure.

_No_.

It was easy to tell if someone's stomach was stuffed with food. And Ryou was. The area just below his ribcage was hard with food. Bakura growled, crimson eyes narrowed in pure rage as he hit Ryou hard across the head. The light cried out as he awoke sharply, opening wide brown eyes to find the demon standing over him, trembling in his rage. His mouth fell open, chocolate orbs widening further in pure fear, backing up on his hands and knees until he hit the wall. _Oh no, he's found out I've eaten, oh no, oh no oh no_.

"You worthless little_ slut_." Bakura seethed, his teeth gritted in hate and anger. "You fucking _ate_." Ryou gasped, tears forming in doe-brown eyes wide in fear. "_Didn't you_?" The light cried out as Bakura grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling up the boy so their noses were less than an inch apart.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Ryou whimpered, shaking like a baby rabbit. "I-I'm s-so-sorry." Bakura snarled angrily, slamming the lights frail figure against the wall. Ryou cried out, quivering in fear as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I don't want to hear how fucking _sorry_ you are!" Bakura yelled, his hands now closing around the lights throat. "You never _learn_, you stupid idiot boy! No matter how hard I try to get things through to you, you just ignore me and keep breaking my rules! Maybe I'm just not punishing you enough!"

"No!" Ryou managed to gasp, despite the cold fingers tightening cruelly around his throat. "You are-" He was cut off sharply by the yami hitting him hard across the face.

"_I didn't say you could speak!_" He hissed in a cold voice, dripping with venom. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! I'm obviously _not_, if you keep disobeying me!" Ryou trembled, gasping desperately for breath as the last of his air was cut off. He scrabbled in desperate fear against the yami's grasp, but to no avail. The demon smirked, watching Ryou squirm weakly in his hold with sadistic delight for a few more moments, before he let him go, the teen sobbing and gasping as he slumped into the bed, soft white hair falling over his face.

"Get up." Bakura spat, no remorse, no sympathy in his voice as he kicked Ryou harshly in the side, ignoring the soft cry of pain he emitted. The light struggled weakly to his feet, rubbing at his neck self-consciously. Without warning, Bakura's hand struck like a snake, grasping at a handful of white locks, Ryou crying out in protest as Bakura began to tug him by his long hair, stumbling, losing his footing. When the demon released his hold on him, pushing him roughly into the bathroom so the light fell to his knees, Ryou knew what was happening.

"No!" The light protested, as Bakura gripped his shoulders, dragging him to the toilet. "Y-You c-cant do this!" He protested, struggling against the yami's hold.

"Shut up!" Bakura roared, hitting Ryou hard across the face. "You will _not_ speak out of turn!" Ryou sobbed weakly, shaking his head as he sobbed into his hands. _Please, please don't do this to me_. The demon wrapped one arm tightly around the lights wait, pinning his arms to his sides. Ryou kept his face turned away, biting his lips together to keep them closed. _I will **not** let him do this to me._ Bakura snarled, his free hand grasping Ryou's jaw. "You are going to sit fucking _still_, or I'll make it even _worse_ for you." Two fingers clamped tightly over his nose. Ryou's eyes widened in shock and fear, his struggling against the enraged yami increasing tenfold. _No no no… he can't do this, he can't!_

"You're going to have to breathe sometime." Bakura sneered in his cold voice. "Come on, Ryou, you can't keep this up…" The light struggled weakly, eyelids drooping as his grip on the yami's arm slackened. _He's right…_ In the end, Ryou had to draw a breath, Bakura jamming three fingers in his mouth and prising it open further. The light was sobbing, biting down as hard as he could on the yami's fingers, but Bakura resisted, jamming two fingers down Ryou's throat.

The whitenette heaved, Bakura withdrawing his cold pale digits and holding Ryou's head over the porcelain bowl as he threw up, the demon holding his hair back. Sobbing, Ryou weakly squirmed as Bakura dragged him back into his chest by a handful of hair, tears running down his face as he leaned into the yami.

"Now, has the little boy learnt his lesson?" Bakura purred, stroking a lock of white hair. Ryou sobbed weakly, struggling to swallow the burning sensation on his tongue. "_Ryou_?"

"Yes!" Ryou blurted out tearfully, sobbing between short gasps of breath. "Y-Yes, p-please, stop this…" he whispered pathetically between soft whimpers. Bakura eyes the boy for a moment, before leaning over and peering into the toilet bowl.

"Hmmm." A twisted leer spread across his demonic face. "Oh come on Ryou, I can tell you've eaten more than that." Horror crossed the lights face. "Come _here_." Ryou didn't even contemplate for a second. Crawling weakly over to the yami, he leaned his forehead against the toilet bowl. _I can't fight anymore_. "This is what you get for disobeying me." Bakura hissed in his cold, sardonic voice, holding Ryou's head of the toilet bowl. "And we're not stopping until you throw up _everything_."

* * *

Ryou was silent as Bakura entered the lounge, not sparing the light a second class as he headed straight into the kitchen and for a beer. _He does that._ Ryou thought idly, playing with the sleeve of the overlarge sweatshirt he'd donned. _If he ever hurts me really badly, he goes for a beer. And then he gets a bad mood and a headache and I mess up and the whole cycle starts again._ Biting his lip, Ryou curled into a tighter ball, coffee coloured eyes staring blankly at a stain on the carpet. Bakura snorted as he flopped beside Ryou, rummaging around for the remote.

"Why are you so quiet, Ryou?" The demon smirked, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "Has someone finally had it drummed into their thick skull that maybe it's better to follow my rules?" Ryou said nothing, his arms wrapped around his knees. "_I asked a question._" The light winced at the demons harsh words, a soft whimper emitting from his throat.

"I have, I have, I have!" Ryou moaned, closing his eyes tightly. "I have…" Bakura smirked, a long pale finger curling around a silver lock of hair. Ryou bit his lip, burying his head into his knees. "Please, I've learned my lesson, I have. J-Just p-please, don't do that again. Please…"

"Depends." Bakura smiled his cold, mocking smirk. "As long as you follow my rules without complain, then you wouldn't get punished. It's really rather simple, Ryou. Oh, and before I forget, New rule. No more visiting Malik."

"What!" Ryou drew his head from his knees, looking at the demon in wide-eyed disbelief. "Y-You can't do this, you c-can't!" Bakura glared at the light, his crimson eyes narrowing.

"Did you _honestly_ think that I was going to let you go back there after what you did?" Bakura raged, his hands curling into fists. "You broke one of my rules, Ryou! I _told_ you not to eat, even at Maliks'!" He hit Ryou across the face. Hard. "Goddamn it, Ryou!"

The light said nothing, one hand pressed over his cheek as he looked at the ground. Not for the first time, anger began to well in his heart, making his breath quicken and face flush. _No, don't rise, Ryou, it's what he wants. Don't snap, don't do anything stupid_… Ryou did something stupid. Before he even had a chance to consciously react, he drew his fist, and punched Bakura hard in the nose, with so much force that the demon was slammed into the back of the couch, holding his hands over his nose in disbelief.

"You will _not_ stop me from seeing Malik!" Ryou shouted, standing up with his fists still clenched. "That's too far! He's my best friend and I need to see him, he's the only person I can talk to!" Bakura sat in dumb shock as Ryou towered over him, anger in his face and his hands curled into fists. "I'm _not_ going to submit like this anymore, Bakura!" The yami mouthed wordlessly, wiping at his nose, which was beginning to bleed. _What. The. Fuck. I'm going to kill that little brat! Who the hell does he bloody think he is? _A snarl crossed his lips as he glared at the light.

"You are _dead_." Bakura hissed, wiping at his bloodied nose once more before rising to his full height. Being a few inches taller than Ryou really had its advantages. The lights brown eyes widened, automatically taking a step back, but not quick enough as Bakura grabbed a handful of feathery while hair, pulling the light so they met eye to eye. "I'm going to make you _regret_ this." He hissed, baring his sharp canines at the light, who shrank away and whimpered in fear. _Oh no, oh no, I didn't want this, oh no, oh no_...

"NO!" Ryou screamed, lunging away from the demon and sprinting to the front door, leaving a handful of soft white hair in Bakura's hand. He growled, throwing the strands to the floor and lunging after Ryou, tackling him to the floor. "Get _off_ me!" the teen screamed, struggling uselessly underneath the yami, who sat on his waist, holding his arms to the floor.

"I'm _tired_ of you forgetting your place." Bakura snarled, glaring daggers at the light below him, writhing and squirming in his hold. "Maybe I'm just going to have to teach you the hardest lesson of all." A sadistic smile flashed over his demonic face as he changed his grasp, grabbing Ryou's wrists and pinning them above his head. The lights eyes widened further as Bakura ran his right hand down Ryou's trembling chest, stopping at the top of his jeans.

"N-no." Ryou whispered, struggling uselessly. "Y-You wouldn't." Tears filled his eyes as Bakura began to unbutton his jeans, the light totally powerless against his ministrations. "P-Please Bakura-sama, please."

"Not so rebellious now, are we?" Bakura gloated as he began to expertly slide Ryou's jeans down slip hips, the light bucking and sobbing. "Maybe this time, you wont be so quick to disobey my rule." Ryou closed his eyes, desperately trying to wrench his hands free from the demons grasp.

"I-I wont, I wont." Ryou moaned, arching his back as he fought in frantic fear. "Please Bakura-sama, you've made your point…"

"What point?" The yami smirked, leaning forward so their noses touched, Bakura's tangled white hair spilling over the lights creamy skin streaked with tears. "Isn't this what you want?"

"Wh-what.. N-no!" Ryou half stammered, half sobbed. "I-I n-never-"

"Think about it Ryou." The demon spat, crimson eyes narrowing. "I'm not stupid." The light sniffed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. _I did, but not like this, never like this_… Bakura kicked off his shoes, biting his lip as Ryou ground his hips into Bakura's, in a futile attempt to escape. A deep growl rumbled in his throat as he rested his body fully on the light, pinning him to the floor totally. Ryou whimpered, struggling to push the demon off of him, but to no avail, Bakura sliding the hem of the teen's sweatshirt up his slender stomach, Ryou shaking his head and crying.

"P-Please!" Ryou moaned, pushing against the demons shoulders with all of his might. "B-Bakura-sama, please…" He whispered, his eyes clenched tightly shut. "Please, I've learned my lesson, I wont do it again, I wont, I-" Ryou cried out was Bakura hit him hard across the face, muscular arms pushing on his shoulders as the demon straddled his waist.

"Shut up." Bakura hissed, taking off his own tee-shirt. "Shut _up_ Ryou!" The demon slammed the light back into the floor as he tried to escape, both hand now holding Ryou's upper arms. "I _don't _want to _fucking _hear it!" Ryou whimpered, shaking his head as Bakura's cold hands ran over his chest and to the waistband of his boxers. _I have to admit._ The demon mentally smirked, sliding the teens' boxers down his thighs. _He's bloody good looking and he knows it. _

"This is what you get." Bakura hissed, leaning forwards. Ryou closed his eyes, tears trickling down his bruised cheeks. "You're _never _going to disobey me again, Ryou, I'm sure of it."

"Please." Ryou whimpered, gritting his teeth as the demons cold fingers brushed his thighs. "You know how much this means to me."

"And you know how much your submission is worth," Bakura snarled, his hands now on Ryou's shoulders, pushing him further into the floor.

"I'm not a _toy_!" Ryou protested angrily through his tears. "I'm a person Bakura, with feelings! Please, just stop. I'll do anything, just please stop." The demon paused, and for a second, Ryou actually thought he would back down, as an emotion that looked as though it was actually resembled something close to humanity passed through his eyes, that Bakura might actually stop. But it passed as quick as it arrived, and the demon snarled at the light, placing a hand over Ryou's mouth to muffle the screams and moans of pain that soon reverberated around the apartment.

* * *

"Get up."

Ryou whimpered, barely able to get up onto his hands and knees. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, the light collapsed onto the carpet with a whimper, fresh blood trickling down stained thighs.

"Get _up_ Ryou!" Bakura spat, delivering a harsh kick to the lights side, his foot smashing into exposed ribs. Ryou cried out, pressing a hand to his bruised ribcage, a sob spilling from his lips. "bloody ­_hell_."

"I-I c-can't." Ryou managed to stammer between his pain-wracked sobs. "I-It h-hurts too m-much.." Bakura snorted, crouching down to grab one of Ryou's arms. Despite the lights soft cry of pain and protest, the demon hauled him to his feet.

"There." Bakura snarled, pushing Ryou in the direction of the room. "Now get out of my sight." The light took one step, and then collapsed with a scream, a fresh wave of pain flaming up from his backside. He fell to the bloodstained carpet on his knees, sobbing and shaking. "Pathetic." Bakura hissed, straightening his wrinkled clothes with a sneer. "That's all you are, Ryou, A pathetic loser." The light closed his eyes, whimpering at the bout of verbal abuse. "I don't even want to _look_ at you right now." Ryou bit his lip, slender fingers curling into fists.

"And I don't want you around." He whispered, pushing himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't have to lie facedown in the bloody carpet. "How could you_ do_ this to me?" Ryou received no answer, save for the angry slamming of the door that shook the thin walls. "How could you _do_ this?" The light whispered again, struggling for a long time to pull himself up onto his knees, wincing as blood continued to trickle down his thighs. This was really the most painful, humiliating, and demeaning thing Bakura had ever put him through. Ryou felt so filthy and degraded from what Bakura had done, and was still in so much agony. After a few more minutes, he managed to prop himself up on his knees, with the help of a small side table, sobbing in pain with the effort.

"I hate you." The lights voice wobbled and broke, leaning heavily on the table. He clenched his teeth, arching his back as a fresh wave of pain ran up his back. Whimpering, Ryou replaced most of his weight on his arms. "I hate hate _hate_ you!" His voice rose, trembling hands clenching into fists. He felt so strangely betrayed in a sense. This hurt more in his heart than his back and legs. It was like his vital organ was ripping in two. No matter how much abuse and pain his yami had put him through, Ryou had never imagined that he could go this far. Not so far as to _rape_ him, take away his virginity, the only thing Ryou really had that mattered. Biting his lip, Ryou heaved himself onto his legs, wincing, but managing to keep his feet. First things first, he had to shower and clean himself off- if he could.

* * *

Bakura arrived home hours later, staggering slightly in his drunken state. After the euphoria of finally breaking Ryou had worn off, Bakura had been left with a hollow, empty feeling inside. He had _raped_ him, hurt him so badly that Ryou would probably never be the same again.

He'd destroyed any possible feelings of love Ryou may have still had.

It was a huge blow for Bakura when it finally occurred to him. After all, it was Ryou's pure adoration for him that made him cook the lovely Sunday dinners, clean up after him, obey most of his commands. It wasn't the abuse that made Ryou so loyal, it was the love. And now he didn't love him. He couldn't, unless Ryou was a complete idiot. And he was far too smart for that.

Leaning on the doorframe, Bakura nibbled on his lower lip as he gazed at the small sleeping form of the light. Cuddled tightly in his nest of blankets, all that the demon could see was the top of his snowy head. A grin spread across his face as he stumbled lopsidedly over to the bundle, giggling as he collapsed on his knees beside the light, who awoke with a start from the _thump_ beside him.

"Wh-What…_ Yami?_" Ryou squeaked in fear, trembling as he lifted his head from the blanket. "Wh-what d-do you w-want?" He whimpered, raising the duvet to his chin, terrified. Bakura snorted, beginning to run a hand through the lights silky hair.

"You're really pretty, you know." The demon smiled, twirling a lock of Ryou's hair around one finger. "Really, really pretty." The light was shaking in fear, burying his head as deep into his protective nest as he could.

"P-Please leave me a-alone." Ryou sobbed, clenching his eyes shut. "P-Please." Bakura grinned, leaning over to look the light in the eye. "B-Bakura…"

"You're so fucking pretty." Bakura sighed, a grin spreading over his face as he cupped the lights round face in his hands, a smile Ryou didn't like.

"Y-You're drunk." Ryou's eyes widened in recognition and fear. "G-Get o-off me Bakura, p-please." The demon smiled, shaking his head from side so side, white locks brushing the lights tear-stained face. "P-Please, y-you've d-done enough…" He whimpered, fingers twisting into his sheets. He was really, really afraid.

"You're mine." There was a twisted leer on the demons face as he ran a thumb idly over Ryou's plush lips. "All mine. My pretty little Ryou. I'm so lucky, aren't I?"

"G-get _off_ me!" Ryou's breath quickened in fear. "B-Bakura-sama, please, y-you've had your fun, please let m-me go." The lights plea went unheeded, however, as Bakura began running a slim finger over his prominent cheekbones.

"You're all mine." Bakura grinned indulgently. "It was my plan all along, did you know? There's not a bad brain in that pretty little head of yours, you know." He continued, a cold fire in his crimson eyes. "But you weren't smart enough to beat me, were you? Silly little boy, I'm always going to win. I'm the king, and you're only a pathetic little pawn. But you're not going to fight anymore, are you?" Ryou was trembling as Bakura continued to talk in this vein. "Such a pretty little boy, it was a real pity… But I've wanted to for so long, you know." He purred, now talking to himself. "Especially when I was lying. I wanted to take you so badly. I should have, shouldn't I? Then you would have given yourself freely, and it would have been a lot more fun. Not that it wasn't fun." Tears were trickling down Ryou's face as he listened to the demons drunken ramblings. "Oh, it was such fun. So much blood, wasn't there? You were so fucking _tight_ Ryou, it surprised me." His sadistic smile grew as he relived the episode in his head. "I tried to make it enjoyable for you to, but you're so stubborn, aren't you?" Bakura mock-sighed, rolling over so he lay on the floor beside Ryou, the teen burying himself under the blankets once more, shaking and sobbing.

"I love you." Bakura murmured, his face pressed into the floor, muffling his words. Ryou froze, tentatively lifting his head from the nest of blankets. _What_? No. It wasn't. It couldn't have been. He obviously said something else and it came out distorted. Besides, Bakura was roaring drunk, you couldn't trust anything he said. (He tried to ignore the fact that it was easier to get the truth out of an intoxicated yami than a sober one.) Biting his lip, Ryou cast a nervous eye over to the yami, who was now blissfully asleep, sprawled across the carpet a foot away from him, snoring loudly. Burrowing back into the safe warmth of his blankets, The whitenette sniffed, trying to stem the tears that were forming in his eyes. No, he'd done too much crying. Less than a month ago, Ryou would have never cried. But that was before the Lie. The _stupid _lie that he had forced himself to believe because he was so bloody needy!

Although Ryou's exhausted body was in agony and screaming for sleep, the teen just wasn't ready for slumber. His mind was whirling, and above all the rage, the injustice and pain, there was _grief_. Ryou was mourning for his lost innocence inside, knowing that he had lost something that night that he would never get again.

"I don't love you anymore." It seemed to empower him, to hear those five words tumble from bruised lips in the prescience of his darkness, even if he was unconscious. Letting out a long breath, Ryou closed his eyes, relaxing his body into the soft, warm nest of blankets and pillows. Who needed a bed, anyway? The pain still burned between his legs however, increasing tenfold whenever he moved his legs. And although Ryou became mentally exhausted after a few hours, it was this constant agony that kept him awake, until the pale fingers of dawn began to infiltrate the dark, cold night.

* * *

R&R folks?


	11. Chapter 11

Oh. Hi. -waves- Ello! Lookie! I updated! TWO WEEK VACATION WO0HT! XDD

Yeah, if you didn't read meh profile, I'll tell ya now. If you are a fan of my older work (X.X') and are one of those people who rereads things (guilty), Then start saving. Because soon, I will be starting to delete some crap. I mean CRAP. XD No, I will not, however, be deleting the old Control. There's too much history and progression there.

And also, 850 reviews. XD Whever I feel down, I look at that and it makes me feel better.

I'm going to shut up now, and let you read. XDD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You should know that by now.

_

* * *

_

_Ugh. What a headache._

Bakura groaned as he pressed a hand to his forehead, a dull, throbbing pain in his head. _Fuck. I won't do that again._ Suddenly, the memories of last night hit him like a wave. The rape. He'd raped Ryou.

_Oh shit._

"Ryou?" His voice was hoarse and thick as he lifted his head to look at the light. He was lying on the floor only a foot away from him, and the demon could tell that his little figure was still huddled underneath his small layer of blankets. The bundle gave a slight stir, followed by a soft cry of pain. "Ryou?"

"Wh-what?" The light responded, his voice muffled. Bakura frowned, casting an eye to his watch. 7:00 AM. Blinking against the light, The yami crawled over to Ryou, Shaking where he guessed that the teens shoulder was, he scrunched his eyes, trying to rid himself of the pounding headache and nausea rising in his stomach.

"Get up." Bakura spat in his harsh voice. "Come on." Ryou trembled under the blankets, his heart rate quickening in fear. "Ryou!"

"I-I can't, B-Bakura-sama." He whispered, His hands clenching onto the blanket tighter. "I-It hurts t-too much." Ryou whimpered pathetically, earning a growl from the demon, who tore the blankets off of the teen to reveal his naked bloodied form, Ryou pressing his face into one of his pillows.

"Didn't you clean yourself up?" Bakura raised an eyebrow as he gazed at his handiwork, Ryou shaking his head, pale skin forming goosebumps from the cold morning air. "Fuck." He raised a hand to his headache. "Get up."

"I-I can't." Ryou repeated, tearfully this time, his shoulders shaking. Bakura growled, sliding his hands under the lights skeletal chest, Ryou screaming as the demon pulled him up and sat him on his rear.

"Now sit." Bakura growled, glaring at the light, who nodded, biting his lip and clenching his hands into fists so hard his nails drew blood from his palms. The demon admired his own handiwork for a second, then looking the light in the eye. "Listen. It's a Sunday, and that means that you owe me a breakfast. And as well as that, I need something for this fucking headache. So get _moving_."

"B-But I-" Ryou began, but realizing it was useless, cut himself short, gazing down instead to the ground. "C-Can I-I have a shower first?" He whispered, tears rolling down his face purely from the anguish that crackled from his rear.

"Whatever." Bakura spat, glaring daggers as the light, who struggled to his feet, but fell back with a cry, trying again, but failing. "You're pathetic." The demon snarled, crossing his arms as he rolled crimson orbs heavenward.

"C-Can I-I please have some h-help?" Ryou whispered in his naturally soft voice, sniffing. The yami snorted, clipping his host over the head with a snarl.

"As if." He spat, standing up and making to leave the room, internally screaming at his headache.

"Please?" Ryou queried beseechingly, brown eyes wide and imploringly. "I-I c-can't by myself." He continued, his hands clasped together, unaware of the blood trickling down his wrists from his torn palms. "_Please_." Bakura's less sadistic side got the better of him for once, a scowl crossing demonic features.

"Oh, all _right_." The spirit heaved a sigh as he stalked towards Ryou, taking his shoulders and pulling his too-thin frame up so they were relatively the same height. "There." Ryou could do nothing but lean against his dark counterpart, sobbing into Bakura's shoulder in pain. "Happy now?" The teen didn't know how to respond, so he didn't, wincing at the spirits sigh of exasperation as he hauled Ryou towards the bathroom.

"Th-thank you." Ryou kept his eyes lowered as Bakura dumped him on the floor of the shower cubicle, crying out as his tender rear came into contact with the floor. "U-Um, c-could y-you t-turn it on for me, please Bakura-sama?" The light asked in the sweetest voice he could muster, turning on his large childlike eyes up to their full charm, his hands clasped once again. "I-I can't reach…"

"Fucking_ hell_!" Bakura raged, growling at the light. "Do you want me to bloody clean you off while I'm at it?"

* * *

"Th-thank you." Ryou said softly, sure to keep his eyes downcast as Bakura wrapped a fluffy white towel around his too-slim waist, bony arms wrapped around the demons neck, his face pressed into his wet shoulder. Bakura rolled his eyes, still figuring out how Ryou had managed to manipulate him into actually getting into the shower with him, and helping him bathe.

"If you're so fucking grateful, then you'll give me something to get rid of this goddamn _headache_." Bakura growled, holding a hand to his forehead. Ryou nodded, lifting his head from the yami's collarbone so he could speak clearly.

"Um, there are some painkillers in the first-aid kit under the sink." He whispered, making sure to not look Bakura in the eye. "They're really strong, so they'd do the- Ah!" Ryou screamed as his tenant pushed him to the ground, Bakura rummaging around the cabinet eagerly. Biting his lip, Ryou managed to prop himself up on frail arms, letting out a long breath as Bakura emitted a cry of triumph, tearing through the first-aid kit.

"Thank _fuck_." He growled happily as he extracted the silver cartridge. "One left, Ryou, you need to stock up." Ryou's shoulders sagged and his face dropped as the demon filled the plastic rinsing cup with water and downing the last pill.

"I-I was h-hoping to have one." The teen murmured in a small, disappointed voice. Bakura snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You'd need heroin or morphine to get rid of that kind of pain." The demon stood up, stepping over the sprawled light as he left the bathroom. "Clean that up, will you?" He called over his shoulder as he headed towards the lounge, leaving Ryou to deal with the mess he left behind.

_I should really be lying down and trying to rest._ Ryou sighed as he dragged himself over to his tenants mess. _And morphine or something would be nice. I want some _sleep_. And to get rid of this pain. _As the light stowed the first-aid kit into the cabinet, he couldn't help but wonder what may have happened if he didn't punch Bakura in the face last night.

* * *

"There you are." Bakura sneered, sprawled out upon the plush couch, a hand to his forehead. Ryou was silent as he limped into the lounge, leaning heavily on the wall as he bit his lip. "What took you so long?" The demon continued, sitting up to stare at the light. "Ryou?"

"What?" Ryou whimpered, clenching his eyes as he took another step. "P-Please Bakura-sama, not now, I'm in a lot of pain and there's stuff to do." The spirit growled at the lights irritable tone, hands clenching into fists. "I-I'm sorry."

"Better be." Bakura snarled, glaring daggers at the light, who flinched and looked away. "I'm fucking _hungry_." Ryou bit his lip, limping over to the kitchenette. The demon rolled his eyes, leaning back into the couch as the sounds of Ryou making breakfast filled his ears. He really loved it. The look in Ryou's eyes when the spirit berated him- total and complete submission. Bakura loved it.

"B-Bakura-sama?" The lights soft voice broke him out of his thoughts some time later. "It's on the table for you." Ryou kept his eyes lowered, hands twisting in his fingers. Bakura raised an eyebrow, pulling himself into a sitting position. "I-I'm going to go to m-my room now-" Suppressing a sob, the light fled, ignoring the snort from Bakura as he sat down at the table.

Why was he even crying anymore? Ryou pondered this as he knelt on the soft carpet beside his pathetic excuse for a bed, his face in his hands. Bakura was right- crying solved absolutely nothing. All it did was make him depressed and upset, but it seemed to be all he could do anymore. Cry and cry until he felt like there weren't any more tears left. What hurt him most was how _normal_ Bakura was acting, like nothing happened last night, like he hadn't committed his cruelest act. Wiping at his eyes, Ryou leaned back into his nest of blankets, staring at a spot on the ceiling. It still hurt, really hurt down there. Oh gosh, Bakura was right. He should have given himself up when the demon had the façade. At least then the act would have been gentle and loving, at least Ryou wouldn't be in so much pain, at least he would have the memories to ponder on. After all, he was a teenage boy, and despite his internal promises, there was only one thing on his mind. If Bakura had suggested sex, Ryou would have jumped, giving it to Bakura whenever he asked. But there was a difference between giving and taking. Tears rolled down Ryou's eyes, but he wiped them away, nestling into the still-warm blankets. After being up all night in pain, Ryou was exhausted. And although his rear still burned with an agonizing fire, it was finally enough to not notice if you really tried. Ryou was already half-asleep as he pulled the thickest, warmest blanket over his emaciated frame, and a few seconds later, had sunk into a deep slumber.

* * *

Bakura couldn't eat.

His favourite food was spread it in front of him- Bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and sausages all deliciously fried- But he just couldn't eat it. His stomach was in knots, and a sick, swirly feeling was going on down there. Maybe he was sick. Yeah, that was it. He obviously caught something.

"Fuck." The spirit cursed, throwing his fork down on the plate in anger. "What the _hell_ is wrong with me?" He moaned, resting his head on the table. "Bloody hell." To his eternal shame, his nose started running and the back of his eyes burned. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this? How can Ryou affect me so much? He's nothing. _Nothing_! I don't bloody care about him. I can't. And he doesn't love me after what I did anyway._

_Why am I caring about that? _

_Oh God. Fuck. No. _

_There is no way I could possibly love him. Hell would freeze over before I _love_ the brat._

Bakura swore loudly, slamming his fist angrily into the table. "Fuck it all!" He screamed, standing up and kicking the table leg in his rage. "Oh God…" He moaned. Holding his head in his hands. "Oh God." _What the HELL is wrong with me? _"God_damn_ it!" The demon didn't even since as he punched the wall angrily, a large dent in the plaster. The skin on his knuckles tore, blood beginning to trickle down his wrist. Bakura bit his lip, lowering his hand to his side.

_I. Don't. Love. Him._

Bakura snarled, grabbing his coat and leaving the apartment, slamming the door behind him with a large _bang_.

* * *

"Bakura-sama?" Ryou looked up from his algebra homework, gazing at the demon with concern in his big brown eyes as he slammed the door behind him, a hand on his forehead as he stumbled into the small apartment. "B-Bakura-sama, where on earth have you been?"

"Fuck off." Bakura muttered, walking rather lopsidedly to the couch, his jacket slipping from his shoulders. Ryou bit his lip as the spirit crashed onto the white velvet, his face pressed into the soft fluffy armrest. "Jus' leave me 'lone."

"You're drunk again." Ryou sighed, setting down his pen and turning in his chair to look at the demon. His homework, sprawled across his pathetic excuse for a dining table was going to have to wait. "Why do you do it, Bakura-sama? It can't possibly make you feel any better." Bakura sighed, shifting in the couch.

"Makes you forget things." He mumbled into the arm of the sofa, one arm dangling down to the floor. "I like forgetting things." Ryou frowned, getting up from his seat, and walking over to the drunk yami, crouching down beside him.

"Bakura-sama, what did you want to forget?" Ryou asked softly, tilting his head to the side so a few strands of pearly hair fell into his eyes, his face wrought with concern. "Does this have something to do with the huge dent in my kitchen wall?" Bakura growled, his dangling hand clenching into a fist.

"Fuck off, Ryou." He muttered, his words slurred as he buried his head deeper into the soft white velvet. "Jus' leave alone!" Ryou sighed, biting his lip. He fell back on to the balls of his feet, tapping his index finger on the bottom of his lip for a moment.

"Is it about me?" The light tried, a frown creasing his delicate face. Bakura snarled, getting up on one shoulder to hit the light hard across the face. Ryou cried out, one hand rising in reflex to his slowly bruising cheek.

"_No,_ it's not about fucking you!" Bakura raged, his bloodshot eyes narrowed in anger. "The world does not revolve around you, you bloody idiot! My life does not revolve around you! Shut the _fuck_ up and leave me alone!" He shouted the last few words, Ryou staring at him, innocent chocolate orbs wide in fear.

"I-I'm sorry." The light stammered, his voice cracking with tears. He wiped at his nose, Bakura glaring at the frail figure now on his knees, running his fingers through pale locks of silky hair.

"Get me a beer." Bakura commanded, rolling over to his back, rubbing at his head. Ryou frowned, biting his lower lip as he gazed at the demon. "Get me a fucking _beer_!"

"I-I don't think you should drink anymore tonight." Ryou murmured in his soft, gentle voice, looking down at his hands. "Please-"

"_GET_ ME A _BEER!_" Bakura screamed, his crimson eyes narrowing in dangerous anger. Ryou gasped, falling back onto his rear, his soft orbs widening and shining with tears.

"Y-Yes Bakura-sama." The light whimpered, his chin trembling. Bakura growled in appreciation as Ryou stumbled into the kitchen, unscrewing the lid of the alcoholic drink with the hem of his rather ragged cotton shirt, handing it to the yami with a flat, dead look in his eyes. "H-Here you go." Ryou said softly, sinking to his knees beside the couch. "I'm sorry for not obeying right away." The teen kept his eyes lowered, his hands twisting into themselves.

"Whatever." Bakura snarled, downing half of the beer in one go. "Jus' piss off. I don' wanna see you right now."

* * *

_I am so freaking hungry_.

Ryou moaned, burrowing his head into his soft bundle of blankets. Three made of thin wool, holes wearing into the fabric, worn an aged, a pale lilac quilted duvet that kept him warm, and his favourite, a soft, faux mink coverlet. Amongst his mess of blankets, there was an array of large fluffy pillows and cushions. Sniffing, the light rolled over onto his back, lifting the thick layer of blankets from his face. It really, really hurt.

"Hey woman!" The light whimpered as Bakura roared from the living room. He stumbled slightly, weak arms straining as Ryou pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes.

"Wh-Whatever is it you want?" The teen murmured in his soft, delicate voice. Bakura snarled from his crumpled form on the couch, one hand over his eyes. "B-Bakura-sama?"

"Gimme a frigging headache pill or something." The demon muttered, wrinkling his nose. "God, its bloody hurting." Ryou said nothing, biting his lower lip. _He's not going to like this_.

"U-Um, Bakura-sama, I don't know if you remember," Ryou gulped as he stumbled into the small living room, his eyes downcast as he leaned against the doorframe. "B-But you took the last one yesterday. I-I should have bought more, I'm sorry…" Bakura's face fell as he slowly digested the lights soft words.

"Oh_ fuck_." The demon growled, the curse passing his lips with a snarl as his hands clenched into fists. _Oh no… Poor Bakura, it must be terrible for him_. No matter how hard Ryou tried, he couldn't be angry or sarcastic about his yami's self inflicted pain. He couldn't bring himself to say or even think that he deserved it, that Bakura shouldn't drink too much, that a mere headache was nothing compared to what Ryou had been through.

"U-Um, it's quite early." Ryou cast a look to the clock. "There's probably a pharmacy or a general store open with something. I can get you some painkillers of you wish." Bakura moaned and nodded, opening his eyes for a brief moment to gaze at the frail teen, leaning against the doorjamb with lifeless, flat eyes before clenching them shut, groaning against the bright, early morning sunlight.

"Whatever." His voice sounded and felt like sandpaper in his throat. _Oh bloody hell_. Was it him, or did his forehead seem to feel hot under his hands? Bakura growled, massaging at his temples. Why was Ryou scurrying around to help him? Did he not want Bakura to be mad? Or did he _care_..?

Bakura couldn't think. It just hurt too much. Rubbing at his head in a futile attempt to try and block out the pain, the demon waited helplessly for his light to return.

* * *

"Do you love me?"

Ryou looked up from his homework in shock, his mouth falling open as his pen slipped from his hands. The teen blinked, his face changing from concentration to confusion and from confusion to anger.

"Do I _love _you?" Ryou breathed, throwing a glare over to the yami, sprawled across that damned chair. "Y-You lie to me and beat me and rape me and then you ask if I still _love_ you?" His voice rose with every syllable, until he was practically shouting, tears pricking the back of his eyes.

"Yeah." Bakura was unmoved as he kept his gaze on the T.V "Calm down Ryou, I asked you a fucking question." He cast a glance to the shaking light, who held a hand to his mouth.

"N-No." Ryou stammered, anger welling in his heart. "I hate you I hate you, I hate hate _hate_ you!" The light screamed, long bony fingers twisted in his hair. Bakura raised an eyebrow, his attention fully off the T.V and on the now sobbing light. "No…" Ryou sniffed, rubbing at his nose and eyes. "I don't hate you." He sounded so small, so lost, that Bakura had to bite the inside of cheek to refrain from smiling. Ryou was so beautiful, there was no denying it. "I-I don't know…"

"Come here." Bakura sighed in his harsh tone, swinging his legs off of the plush couch. "And stop crying." Ryou sniffed, and nodded, stumbling obediently to the sofa and sitting down, rubbing at his eyes. "Why the hell are you crying all the time?" Bakura demanded, his natural frown increasing as he gazed at the teen. "You never used to be like this."

"W-Well…" Ryou sniffed, rubbing at his red, raw eyes. "You've never treated me like this. I could take it when you hurt me, Bakura-sama, when you treated me like a slave, but when you _lied_ to me-" The light let out a choked sob. "I thought you _loved_ me." He whispered, bowing his head, holding his face in his hands. "Why don't you Bakura? Why don't you love me?" The demon rolled his eyes, emitting a derisive snort.

"Listen to yourself Ryou. Why don't I love you? You don't deserve it. Nobody loves you. Who could love such a weak, pathetic worm like you?" Ryou shook his head, lifting his silvery head from trembling hands, long bony fingers wet with his tears.

"But that's not true." Ryou protested tearfully, rubbing his nose with a worn sleeve. "Bakura-sama, fifteen girls asked me to the spring dance last month. And four guys. You know that. Why do you say things like that? Why do you keep trying to hurt me?"

"Shut up." Bakura snarled, crossing his arms and glaring at the T.V, not unlike a young child. Ryou sighed at the demons juvenile behaviour, pressing his lips together. "Shut the hell up Ryou! Shut up and get away from me! I don't want to fucking see you right now!" He still glared determinedly the glowing screen, his snarl deepening.

"Fine." Ryou sighed, pushing himself off of the couch. As soon as he planted his feet firmly on the ground, however, he knew something was wrong. A gasp passed his lips, and he raised a hand to his oddly hot forehead. The floor seemed to tilt under his feet, his centre of balance thrown way off.

"Ryou?" Bakura flicked his eyes from the T.V to a moment to glare at the light and tell him to piss off. However, his expression changed to one of shock as Ryou wavered on his feet, whimpering as he held two hands to his head. "_Ryou_?"

"I-I d-don't feel so good." Ryou gasped, pitching forward onto his knees. "O-Oh gosh." He felt really, really dizzy, spots of black light beginning to dance in front of his eyes. _Oh no, not good_.

"_Ryou!_" The demon screamed, standing up as Ryou collapsed on the carpet, a too-thin bumble of pale, plain clothes and a long, matted mane of silvery hair._ Shit_. "Ryou." Bakura snarled, rolling the light onto his back shaking a motionless shoulder. "Ryou, come on, this isn't fucking funny." Concern began creasing his face as he brushed Ryou's tangles out of his pale face, the lights brown eyes closed and unmoving.

"Ryou?"

* * *

Look at my sad attempt to be dramatic. -rolls eyes- Rewrite it three times before I kicked the wall in anger and just left it. Meh. I apologize for this shitty excuse for a chapter. XD

R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

-walks in- Look! I updated relitavley quickly! Ain't that good? XD

Now, this chapter from the next scene change on, is pretty much all lemon. But what? It's over 4000 words? I KNOW! XD I was up all of last night writing it, and I'm very pleased with the result. So... yeah. Warning. If you don't like lemon, don't read it. If you do, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

"Fucking _hell_ Ryou!" Bakura swore, raking his long bony fingers through his wild mane of snowy tangles. "Don't do this to me." Rolling the frail teen onto his back, the spirit let out a long, exasperated sigh, placing a hand to Ryou's burning forehead. _Shit_. "Come on, I know you're just asking for attention." Less sure of himself, Bakura has back on his haunches, taking a good look at Ryou. A _really_ good look at Ryou.

He was far too thin. Bakura bit his lip as he ran his index finger lightly over the lights ribs, sickeningly visible through his worn cotton shirt. Ryou's tangled hair lay in a mess over bony shoulders, and his cheeks were streaked with tears, his cheekbones clearly visible through almost translucent skin. He looked like a negative of one of those photos of starving Rwanda kids. Bakura bit his lip, twirling a lock of his own hair around a taloned finger in thought.

"I went too far, didn't I?" He didn't expect Ryou to respond, an unconscious figure sprawled across the floor. He really looked pathetic. Hooking one arm around the lights lanky shoulders, and the other under his legs, Bakura carried Ryou bridal style into the room, pausing in the doorway for a second before dumping the teen unceremoniously on his nest of blankets. "You're not as heavy as I remember." The demon remarked, crouching down beside the light to make sure he was still breathing, and then stood up with a snort. _He'll be fine. Anorexics pull this shit all the time._ Shrugging to himself, Bakura stalked into the living room, resuming his position on the sofa. What really bothered his was the stab of fear that went through his heart as Ryou fell. The shock, the fact that he was afraid. Bakura. Afraid. It didn't make sense but he was. _God, this is all messed up_. The demon closed his eyes, shifting into a more comfortable position as he thought of Ryou passed out in his homemade little bed. _Poor kid._

_What?_

_Okay, I did not just think that, I did not just think that. I don't give a fuck about Ryou! I don't, I don't I don't!_ Oh God. Bakura held his head in his hands as all the thoughts that plagued him last night returned. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ The demon moaned, curling into a tight ball on the couch. _What the hell is this? What has Ryou done to me? Why am I caring, why am I feeling this way for him? I've never felt like this about anyone. Oh God…_ Leaning against the soft sofa back, Bakura looked down at his hands. _We'll I've fucked it all now. I'll never had what I used to with Ryou._ Not that he wanted it.

_Do I?_

Bakura closed his eyes, trying to recapture the feeling of having Ryou drift of to sleep in his arms. The bright sparkle in doe-brown eyes as Ryou would gently kiss him as he returned home from school each day. A happy Ryou was a beautiful Ryou. There was no denying that. Bakura groaned, gritting his teeth in exasperation. _Fuck this all, I don't know_. _Why the hell am I considering this? _

Nibbling on his lower lip, the demon stood up from the sofa, tapping an index finger against his lip in deep thought. Bakura trailed into the small bedroom, chewing on a nail. He leaned against the doorframe, a frown on his features as he gazed at Ryou, still passed out in his little nest. Bakura seemed to be on autopilot as he walked lightly over to the teen, sinking to his knees beside Ryou. His hair fell into closed eyes again, and Bakura brushed the pearly strands away, dark eyes focused on perfect, pale lips, slightly parted as Ryou breathed lightly. _Fuck, he is so sexy_. The demon leaned over Ryou, messy tangles of hair falling about the lights ivory face. Bakura couldn't resist pushing his lips against the teen, an audible gasp spilling from his throat as he relished in the lights sweet taste. What would happen if he woke up? Bakura couldn't help but wonder. Ryou would scream, cry, and struggle madly, and if Bakura went further, he would be absolutely petrified, and fight back. _Imagine if I did this a month ago and Ryou woke up_. Bakura sighed, breaking apart from the unconscious boy and looking at his closed eyes. The demon froze as Ryou's translucent eyelids gave a twitch. _He's waking up_…

"Ryou." Bakura whispered, shaking the light's shoulder as he began to wake up. "Ryou, can you hear me?" The teen moaned, a slight frown creasing his soft features. Thick, dark eyelashes fluttered as Ryou's dark mocha orbs, misty and clouded, cracked open.

"Mhm." The whitenette moaned sleepily, nodding as he clumsily rubbed at his eyes. Bakura sighed, relief coursing through his veins as Ryou gradually woke up, chocolate eyes finally wide open and alert. "Wh-What happened?" He whispered weakly, gazing imploringly into Bakura's crimson orbs.

"You passed out." The demon muttered gruffly, not meeting Ryou's eyes. "I went too far by banning food. Wait right there." The teen nodded, burrowing weakly into his blankets. _Is he really going to give me some food_? A small smile crossed Ryou's face. _I hope so. I've never been this hungry in my life_. The teen sniffed, still feeling pretty woozy as he shifted his position in the small nest of blankets. _He can't be serious… is he really going to give me food?_ "Here." Bakura crouched beside the light, setting out a plate of sandwiches and a glass of milk. Ryou smiled gratefully, weakly pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Th-thank you." Ryou whispered, reaching for a sandwich with trembling fingers. "I-I'm really hungry."

"I'll bet." Bakura snorted, crossing his legs and gazing at Ryou. "I'm s… Well, I shouldn't have done that." He stammered, letting out a sigh and raising his eyes heavenward. "You're right. Going without food for so long was really bad. Look at you. I won't do it again." _I was so… scared when you passed out_. _I was really scared. I thought I was going to lose you. Fuck_.

"I…" Ryou swallowed his mouthful of food. "I do see where you're coming from, though." He said softly. "I shouldn't have hit you. Or yelled at you. I was just angry. And now I feel so terrible… I'm really sorry, Bakura-sama." The demon was motionless as he stared at Ryou, his mouth slightly open. _Why the hell is he apologizing to me? Why the hell is he acting like it is his fault? It's mine. I did this, and… Oh fuck. Don't do this, Ryou. Don't do this to me. I can't take your fucking innocence like this anymore._

"I'm going out." Bakura stood up abruptly, making sure he didn't look at Ryou in the eye. "And no, I'm not going to get drunk this time. I'm not that stupid." Before the teen could open his mouth in protest, Bakura marched out of the small room, Ryou wincing as the

* * *

Mmmm.

Bakura sighed, shifting in his spread-eagled position on the bed. He'd returned home after a few hours to find Ryou sleeping on the floor. After making sure his breathing was even, he'd retired to bed himself, physically and mentally exhausted, out like a log. He didn't even expect to wake up until morning, but here he was. And his nose itched. Bakura made a face, raising his right arm to scratch it.

That was when he realized he couldn't. Crimson eyes snapped open, and his breathing hitched, yanking his arms furiously. _What the fuck_? Looking up, Bakura say his arms were bound by several leather straps from his wrists to his elbows tied to the headboard, fixating his arms on the pillows above his head. The demon swore, struggling fruitlessly with the bonds for a few more seconds before giving up, swearing and panting.

"What the _hell_ is going on here? If this has anything to do with Ryou, he's dead… Ryou?" Bakura lifted his head, but the lights nest was empty. That was when the demon managed to get a good look around the place. "Holy shit." The whole room was dark, save for what seemed to be hundreds of candles placed on every flat surface, the flickering light accentuating the rooms' shadows. And when Bakura realized that he wore nothing but a silk sheet draped around his middle, he went red. "Oh, haha, very funny. Ryou, whatever this means, I'm going to _kill_ you."

"So you're awake?" Bakura's eyes snapped to the doorway, where Ryou's slender silhouette was imprinted against the candlelight. "About time." The demon frowned at the lights soft, husky voice. He sounded so… _sexy_.

"Yeah? Well get me the f-" Bakura broke off, his crimson orbs widening further, mouth dropping open as Ryou stepped into the room, his slim figure fully lit by the candlelight. "Uh… Wh-Wha?" Words failed the demon as Ryou padded towards the bed. Bakura had never, even seen the teen look so sexy, so sultry before. His eyes started at Ryou's bare feet, trailing up long naked legs, so perfect and smooth and shapely…_ Oh God_. The demon blinked, trussed up like a chicken on the bed as he stared at the black lace clinging to Ryou's hips, waist, and stomach, the spaghetti-strapped dress –composed entirely of see-through lace- ending less than three inches below Ryou's flawless round rear. The scooped neck left even less to the imagination, exposing the lights unblemished throat and shoulders, as well as his lightly muscled back, rippling softly with each movement of the teens' arms. The light raised an eyebrow, a strange smile on his face as he stalked ever closer to the bed.

"You like?" He sounded so tempting and seductive; Bakura had to bite his lip to keep from saying something. Ryou was beyond sexy as he climbed on top of the bed, a smile spreading across his deceptively innocent face.

"Oh no." Bakura shook his head, his eyes narrowing as Ryou began crawling over the yami on all fours, a seductive smile on his face. "No, Ryou. You're not doing this, No fucking w-MPH!" The demon squawked as the light pressed his lips against him, Ryou battling fiercely for dominance. Bakura snarled, opening his mouth to accept Ryou's intrusion, fighting against the light. Ryou moaned, on all fours over Bakura as he deepened the kiss, the spirit beneath him growling in the back of his throat. His fingers curled into his palms as the whitenette continued to passionately assault his mouth. _Oh God it's so good_. Bakura gasped as Ryou broke apart from him, their noses touching. Half-lidded brown eyes clouded with lust gazed into pools of crimson narrowed in anger, a snarl on Bakura's lips as he glared at the light. _He… He can't be **dominating**_ _me like this! _

"What's wrong?" Ryou burbled in his husky tone, looking at the demon with those lusty eyes. Bakura frowned at the light, his pale porcelain face flushing as Ryou kept looking at him with those eyes, that smile…

"Get. Off." Bakura snarled. He yanked at the leather bonds, but to no avail. Ryou giggled, a soft, breathy sound, placing a feather light kiss on the tip of his nose. "_Ryou_." Shaking his head, the teen sat up, straddling the demons waist. Bakura struggled, bucking his hips in an attempt to throw off the whitenette, who merely giggled, planting two hands on the demons chest. Bakura blushed even deeper, his eyes widening in realization. "You're not… You're not wearing any underwear."

"Silly yami." Ryou purred, leaning against the demons chest. "Why would I do that?" Bakura bit his lip, powerless against the light. Ryou smiled, dark eyelashes veiling mocha orbs, clouded with lust and passion. Bakura gritted his teeth, realizing with a back flip of his stomach that the only thing separating Ryou's privates from his was a thin silken sheet. _Oh shit, this is not good, Oh God_…

"Ryou, I-" Bakura cried out in shock as the light began to nibble on the delicate skin of his earlobe, long bony fingers running deftly over his lightly muscled stomach. Ryou continued to play with the demons sensitive spot with his teeth for a few more moments, Bakura's breathing becoming more and more heavy and laboured. When boredom, and the want to hear Bakura gasp beneath him rose, Ryou gently moved to the joint between his neck and jawbone. The demon gasped, a harsh, ragged breath tearing from his throat as he arched his back in reflex, his heels digging into the silken sheets beneath him. _O-Oh_… All coherent thoughts flew from his head as Ryou continued to toy with the skin around his neck, sweat beginning to form on his forehead, dampening his white bangs.

"Mmmm." Ryou purred as he began placing kisses along the yami's neck. "You're so damn sexy." He whispered in that sensual, husky voice, running his fingernails ever-so-lightly over the demons hard chest, making him shiver. Bakura moaned as Ryou began trailing his tongue down the same path as his nails, his slim hand on the demons hips.

"_Ryou!_" Bakura spat harshly, gasping and arching his back as the lights hot mouth moved to one of his hard nubs, toying with the sensitive flesh between perfect white teeth. "F-Fuck…" The demon moaned, his wiry, muscular frame stiffening, and going lax into the soft mattress, eyes fluttering shut as Ryou continued to pleasure the sensitive spot on his chest, Bakura's breath coming out in short, harsh gasps.

"You have such a dirty mouth." Ryou giggled, brushing his fingers down the yami's sides, his touch as light as a feather. Bakura's breath hitched in his throat, his sharpened nails digging even deeper into his palms, red crescents forming in the demons pale skin.

"Sh-Shut up." Bakura spat, biting his lips as Ryou began running his sweet tongue along his navel, the teen working his way down to Bakura's abdomen. "D-Don't you _dare_." The demon snarled, as Ryou's deft, bony fingers clung to the silken sheet around Bakura's hips, gently tugging it free. "Nuh-uh, Ryou." He shook his head as the sheet slid to the floor, fully exposing his body. _"Ryou!_"

"Oops." Ryou breathed, white bangs falling into half-lidded mocha eyes. "Silly me." He giggled, lowering his head to brush the demons muscled abdomen with his nose. "I'm going to have to do something about that, aren't I?" Bakura growled, and, Ryou, with a cheeky smile on his face, planted smooth white hands on the spirits bony hips, taking Bakura in his mouth without warning. The demon actually _cried out_, sharpened nails drawing blood in his palms as a cry tore from his throat. The crimson liquid trickled down his wrists as the light continued his ministrations, Bakura arching his back in pleasure. _O-Oh God… Oh god this is so fucking good._ Without realizing it, the yami's eyes fluttered closed, his toes curling and heels digging deeper into the mattress. A long, low moan spilled from his lips as Ryou began massaging the demons slender hips in sync with his hot little mouth, Bakura sinking lax into the soft bed.

"R-Ryou." The demon moaned hoarsely, blood trickling down his forearms. The light giggled around Bakura's erect member, taking more of the spirits length until he was up to the hilt, Bakura arching his back in pleasure, his nails still embedded in creamy palms. "O-Oh God…" The spirit gasped, closing his eyes in ecstasy as Ryou sped up in his ministrations, bony white fingers stroking the inside of Bakura's thighs. The demon moaned, his breath harsh and ragged, tearing from his throat in abrupt gasps, his entire lithe frame doused in a thin sheen of sweat. His breath hitched as Ryou flicked his tongue over the yami's sweet spot, dark ruby eyes snapping open, his hands clenching further as Ryou continued to teasingly pleasure his arousal. Just when Bakura thought he might explode, the light lifted his mouth away, a smirk on his mouth as he gazed at Bakura's writhing, naked form, slick with sweat.

"Oooh." Ryou breathed, half-lidded eyes locked with Bakura, lips parted slightly. "Is 'Kura going to throw away his pride, I wonder?" The teen giggled, crawling up Bakura's chest to reach the bedside cabinet. Bakura frowned as he heard Ryou rummaging around for a few minutes, before he extracted a small white bottle, a sultry expression on his porcelain face as he straddled the demons waist once more. "Close your eyes." The light instructed, flipping open the bottle cap. Bakura obeyed, hiding his stormy crimson orbs behind ivory eyelids. He heard Ryou giggle again, a soft, sexy sound in the otherwise silent room. "Open your mouth." _What is he planning?_ Bakura growled, but opened his mouth, baring his pointed incisors threateningly. Ryou placed a finger inside the demons mouth, and Bakura frowned at the sweet taste inside his mouth. Strawberry. _The fuck…_

"You _know_ I hate flavoured lubricant." Bakura growled opening his eyes. Ryou straddled his waist, squeezing some of the red-tinted liquid onto a finger. "Don't go putting that shit on me." Ryou giggled, slowly licking the fluid from his index finger sensuously. Bakura gritted his teeth as he watched Ryou, glaring at the slender light with his crimson orbs. "Ryou…"

"You're not the one that's going to taste it." Ryou moaned in his husky tone, placing the bottle on the demon stomach and leaning forward, capturing Bakura's lips in a passionate kiss. The teen ran his fingers through Bakura's snowy tangles, a moan escaping his perfect rose lips as Bakura returned the kiss with fervor. Finally, the pair had to break apart, both heaving for breath, eyes locked in an endless gaze.

"Get on with it." Bakura snarled, breaking their gaze, a snarl creasing the bridge of his nose. Ryou giggled and smiled, sitting up and tracing a long bony finger along his chest.

"Impatient, aren't you?" He murmured idly, edging the outline of Bakura's stomach muscles. "Somebody's eager for release." A small smirk wound across Ryou's face, and he lifted his leg from the demons waist. The teens' hands went to the edge of his indecent lingerie, and slowly, sensually, Ryou began sliding the black lace up his perfectly flat stomach, his smooth, lithe chest, arms crossing over themselves as he lifted the dress over his head. Bakura groaned as Ryou dropped the lacy excuse for a dress to the bed, the lingerie sliding along the smooth, frictionless silk, and onto the floor, a puddle of black lace. _Oh **fuck,** he so damn hot and he bloody knows it._ Ryou smiled, snatching up the bottle of lubricant once more, settling himself between Bakura's spread legs.

"What are you trying to pull?" Bakura snarled as Ryou squeezed some of the gooey liquid onto the tips of his fingers, a strange smile on his face. "You're not putting that on me." The demon growled in the back of his throat, doing his best to look as menacing as possible. "I _hate_ that stuff."

"Have you ever been taken without it?" Ryou inquired, rubbing the tips of his fingers. "Pain, Bakura. Unnecessary pain. Besides," His smile grew. "It can feel quite… nice." Ryou concluded, placing his lubricated fingertips on the head of the demon arousal, Bakura gasping at the surprise contact. Ryou giggled breathily, slowly working his deft bony fingers to the base of Bakura's length, coating it in the smooth, strawberry liquid. Bakura groaned as the light continued his ministrations, his palms continuing to bleed. _Oh god... Oh god._

"Fuck Ryou." Bakura managed to hiss between clenched teeth. "J-Just hurry up and get on with it." His erection was painfully hard, and Ryou's soft, teasing touches were only making it worse. Ryou giggled, completely removing his slim fingers from Bakura's member, despite a string of curses from the demons end.

"You _are_ impatient." He purred, crawling back up to the yami, eyes clouded in a sensual lust. Bakura merely growled, baring his teeth at the light, who merely laughed, straddling the yami's chest.

"What are you planning?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the light. "Hm?" He narrowed his eyes at the light, who kept his expression blank.

"Open your mouth and close you eyes, I'll give you something to make you wise." Ryou hummed in a lilting sing-song, staring down at Bakura with half-lidded dark mocha orbs. Bakura snarled, but agreed, his breath hitching as Ryou inserted a strawberry-flavoured finger into the demon hot cavern. "Suck." Bakura obeyed, sponging the strawberry lubricant from his landlords' appendage, Ryou letting out a long sigh above him. When all traces of the sweet gooey fluid had been removed, Ryou replaced it with his middle finger, Bakura frowning, but removing the lubricant all the same, the light, still perched atop Bakura's hard chest, gently licking the sweet liquid from the finger tips of his left hand. _What the hell is he doing? Is this some kink of his, or is he trying to torture me? It's bloody working… Come on Ryou, it hurts!_ Ryou laughed, tilting his head back as he giggled, his eyes drifting close. Releasing his oral hold of the teens pinky, Bakura frowned. _Did he hear me_?

"Yes, Bakura." Ryou purred in that sexy, husky voice, leaning over the demon with a sultry expression on his face. "I am trying to torture you. Is it working? Are you burning, are you _aching _for that release?" Their noses touched. Bakura snarled, and Ryou giggled, his hands running up the demons side.

"_STOP THIS_!" Bakura yelled, bucking desperately against the light. "Come on Ryou, please…" The word tumbled urgently from his lips, desperation in his red-mahogany eyes. "Stop this _now_."

"Very well." The teen agreed, placing his lips against the demon for a second before breaking away. "If you are so _desperate-_"

"Yes!" Bakura yelled, gritting his teeth. "It's freaking _hurting_ Ryou…" He sighed, his breathing harsh and ragged. "Please."

"How polite." Ryou remarked as he sat up, placing two hands on the yamis chest, gazing at his muscular, naked frame for a second, before raising himself slightly on the balls of his feet, bracing himself on Bakura's stomach, the spirit trembling in anticipation. Ryou bit his lip as he felt Bakura's arousal beginning to penetrate his tight passage. The demon gasped, his heels digging into the silken sheets for a moment, and then slid, slightly bent legs sipping straight. Bakura opened his eyes after a moment, staring at Ryou's face with a shadow of a smirk. The light braced himself on the demons chest again, eyes clenched in pain and lips pressed together as he continued to take more of Bakura's arousal, forcing it past the tight ring of muscles at the entrance of his passage.

"You're so fucking _tight_." Bakura groaned, Ryou gritting his teeth as he clenched his eyes tighter. The light said nothing, his head bowed as he forced Bakura deeper inside him, the demon arching his back and gasping in pure pleasure. "F-Fuck Ryou…" Finally, Bakura was completely inside the teen, buried up to the hilt, Ryou still straddling slim but muscular hips, his head bowed as he struggled to catch his breath. "Ryou… Are you okay?" Bakura inquired, trying to look into Ryou's eyes.

"Y-Yes." The light lifted his head, lowering his hands to Bakura's navel. "Less talking, more fucking." The demons eyes widened as the cursed passed from pretty, perfect lips. _Is this Ryou?_ The teen _never_ swore. Before the spirit could continue to ponder on the subject however, Ryou lifted himself from the demons body, looking him in the eye before he brought his slender frame down with a crash, their hips crushing together. Bakura cried out, every muscle in his body tensing as he arched his back, throwing his head back to expose his creamy white neck. His muscles trembled, another cry tearing from his throat as Ryou repeated the action, their sweat-sheened bodies crushing together on impact, feeling his lips attacked by a rough, passionate kiss, long bony fingers entwined with his. His entire being was smothered by Ryou, his sweaty skin, his long hair, his tight heat, his hot sweet mouth… Bakura groaned from the sensual assault, a cry tearing from his throat and mingling with Ryou's as their hips were crushed together once more, his arousal engulfed with the lights tight, hot passage. _Oh God_…

"F-Fuck." Bakura stammered as Ryou broke from their passionate kiss, damp bangs plastered to his sweaty brow. The light shifted his rear again, and brought it back down to meet Bakura, who gasped, his grasp on Ryou's fingers tightening for a moment before loosening, The whitenette releasing his bony fingers so he could run them over Bakura's chest and stomach, the demon quivering under Ryou's hold. Again, Ryou pulled himself up, eyes widening as he _finally_ hit that bundle of nerves hidden in his passage, arching his back and digging his nails into Bakura's skin. A low moan escaped as he slid back down, touching hips with Bakura again. His nails dug in deeper, turning into deep gouges as Ryou slid his fingers down Bakura's sides. Bakura gasped in pleasurable pain as the blood began to run, opening his eyes to glimpse the expression on Ryou's face. The lights head was thrown back, lips slightly parted, and his mocha orbs were closed in pure bliss. His chest was heaving as he crushed hips with Bakura once more, his motions become more and more rhythmic.

"R-Ryou." Bakura groaned, bucking and grinding upwards into the light. "F-Faster." Ryou paused for a moment before moving his hands to the yami's shoulders in order to better brace his weight. The teen took a deep breath before withdrawing himself and then crushing his lower half into Bakura, Much, much faster, barely pausing before he repeated the action, all the while, his eyes shut in bliss at the feeling of Bakura's arousal constantly touching, pleasuring his sweet spot. Bakura desperately wanted his hands to be free. Not so he could hit Ryou, beat him into the bed and claim dominance, but so he could touch him, run his hands all over Ryou's lithe, sweaty body, with that beautiful, smooth skin, pale and golden at the same time in the flickering candlelight. He wanted to heart Ryou gasp and cry out from his touch, wanted to feel him tremble and quiver under his hands. Bakura bit his lip, staring at Ryou's face as he moved himself in rhythm with the light, content having Ryou's hands on his shoulders, their stomachs and chests touching, and his arousal –so close to the edge- embedded in Ryou's tight, tight ass, the light gasping and writhing in ecstasy.

It took a considerable amount of squirming, but Bakura was able to prop himself up on his elbows against the silken pillows, seizing Ryou's perfect rose petal lips in a rough, passionate kiss, his tongue dancing with the normally docile teen. This was perfect. Ryou clung to his shoulders with a such a force that pale skin was broken and bleeding, hot sweaty skin crushed against hot sweaty skin, his shaft deep inside the one he loved most, he was experiencing the ultimate comfort and pleasure. It was that moment when they both came, Bakura's eyes opening wide, every muscle in his body tighter than a coiled spring as he screamed Ryou's name, each nerve in his body seeming to go into ecstasy overdrive, the unbelievable pleasure particularly strong in his lower half. _Oh my God_… All coherent thoughts flew from his brain as all of his muscles went lax, his semen filling up Ryou's tight, hot passage, and he sank into the silken sheets, his eyes rolled up in his head. Ryou screamed as he orgasmed, arching his back and digging his nails even tighter into the demon shoulders. White spots appeared in front of him as his semen coated Bakura's stomach, his muscles tense and quivering. Ryou slumped weakly into the demon a few moments later, gasping for breath as he buried his head in the crook of Bakura's neck, his limbs still trembling as he enjoyed the after-effects of his orgasm, heavy white hair trailing limply down his back. Bakura was no better, his palms bleeding more than ever from his sharpened nails, his own breathing harsh and disjointed, tearing from his throat, still physically recovering from what he reckoned was the biggest orgasm of his life. _Fuck, that was good_.

It was a few minutes before either of them found the strength to move, both exhausted and fatigued from their passionate lovemaking. Ryou finally lifted his head, withdrawing himself from Bakura's now limp shaft, and perched on the demons chest, smiling as he hovered over his face. Bakura's eyes fluttered open, raising an eyebrow at Ryou, who grinned, crushing his lips against the demon, Bakura welcoming the oral assault with an open mouth, tilting his nose lightly as he deepened the kiss, Ryou's fingers tangling in his hair. Bakura relaxed deeper into the soft mattress as he let the little body of Ryou ravish him, marveling at how well their bodies fitted. How the teen rested on top of him without being bone-crushingly heavy, how well their stomachs and hips seemed to just nestle into each other. Ryou's silky legs began to tangle with his own, their hips unwittingly crushing against each other as their kiss doubled in passion, hot tongues battling and dancing for almost two minutes before Ryou broke apart for oxygen, staring at Bakura with dark eyes clouded in passion. The light placed a chaste kiss on welcome lips before he sat up, heaving himself into a sitting position with trembling arms and weak stomach muscles. The old smirk was back on Ryou's face as he straddled the demons hips, his mocha orbs roving Bakura's sated form.

"You're all dirty." The teen giggled, extending a pale bony finger, his eyes stuck on Bakura's stomach, covered in his salty semen. Ryou ran his index appendage across the pale liquid, before placing it in his mouth, closing his eyes as the taste. "What do you think?" Ryou gathered another fingerful of his semen, his voice husky and hoarse, eyes half-lidded and sensual. Bakura opened his mouth obediently, sucking lightly on the finger displayed to him. Ryou giggled at the sensation, and Bakura closed his eyes momentarily before releasing the whitenette's finger.

"Mmm." He moaned appreciatively, his eyes only half-open as he looked up at Ryou. The light giggled and nodded before he lowered his rear, now straddling Bakura's thighs as he licked Bakura's stomach without warning, the demon gasping and arching his back at the soft touch as Ryou began drinking his own semen, using his tongue to sponge at the pale, salty fluids. Bakura moaned, fingers curling as Ryou continued his ministrations, his moans increasing and eyes widening as the teen began to lick dangerously low down Bakura's abdomen, his slender hands curling into the sheets.

"F-Fuck." Bakura muttered as Ryou continued to lick at the bottom half of his lower torso, although thankfully, his tongue never strayed from stomach or abdomen. When Ryou had cleaned all traces of semen from the demon, he lifted his head, a genuine smile of happiness spread across his face. Bakura returned the smile, the light giggling and flinging himself into the yami's shoulder. The spirit sighed, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position, Ryou stretching and flexing his lithe body until his head was against the pillow. The teen rolled over onto his side, staring into Bakura's mahogany eyes, the demon's orbs semi-closed in his exhaustion. His limbs were weak from fatigue, and his head was swimming. He was very, sleepy… Ryou leaned over and kissed Bakura, a surprisingly chaste kiss after their bout of passionate lovemaking, for a few moments, and then snuggling into Bakura's side, his nose buried into the yami's shoulder, his arm thrown about Bakura's middle.

"I love you." Ryou breathed, his eyes already closed, and breathing smooth and regular. Bakura smiled, uttering four short words before sleep completely overtook him, and he sank into the deep abyss of slumber.

"I love you too."

* * *

Awwwwhhh! But yeah... of course, it's going to go wrong.. I'll update real soon, I swear!

R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

-walks in- Lookietehuberfastupdate! Muaha. XD Yeah... I was up half the night again -.-' But meh.

Yes, one person did get it. The sex scene in the last chapter didn't really happen...Read on to find out, I guess. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ugh.

* * *

Bakura sighed, stretching and yawning as he gently pulled of the last dark tendrils of slumber. _Morning…_ Arching his back in a particularly large stretch, Bakura yawned, flopping his head back down on his pillow with a sigh.

It was about then when the memories of what he did came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

"_Shit_!" Bakura sat bolt upright like a poker, his rate of breathing increasing tenfold. He had sex with Ryou. Not just any kind of sex, either; the best sex he'd ever had! "Ryou?" Bakura looked beside him, but the sleeping teen was nowhere to be seen. After a momentary inspection, it appeared that there was nobody in the bed apart from him at all. "What…?" He looked towards Ryou's nest in the corner, and sure enough, there lay the teen, curled up under several blankets with his cottony head sticking out. "The fuck?" _Then what happened last night?_ Bakura kicked off the blankets, and was about to stand up when a certain… stickiness in his boxers made him stop. Bakura looked at his underwear for a second, and then to Ryou, and back to the underwear, a deep blush gradually working it's way across his demonic features.

Oh….

It was…

A dream…

When the embarrassment of having a wet dream over someone he supposedly hated had finish rolling over his body like a hot, slow wave, sick disappointment crashed into his gut, making the demons heart twist in sadness.

None of it was real.

It was his just overactive imagination creating a perverted fantasy. Ryou didn't say he loved him, he didn't tie Bakura down and screw him senseless, it was all just a stupid, stupid dream.

_Why am I upset that Ryou saying he loved me was a dream_? Bakura sat on the edge of the bed, his long legs dangling thoughtfully over the side. _And if I said I loved him… Oh, thank God that part was a dream_… Bakura sighed, running a hand through damp, sweaty locks. _I don't actually love Ryou, I…_

_I…_

_I care about him a little, I suppose, I mean, I'd look after him if he was sick of something. And I totally adore his body, he's sexy and innocent looking at the same time. And he's beautiful…_

_But I hate him, too. He's so whiny, and clingy, and he won't stop crying over the stupidest things. He's the clumsiest person I've ever met, and he's just so… unlike me._

_But then again, what the hell did Ryou ever see in me? Malik took me he had a crush on me for years and years… Why? Hell, I know I'm sexy and good-looking, but I've always treated him like crap. I'm not like him at all; how the hell did he fall for me? Maybe…_

_Maybe you just have to take the good with the bad in a relationship. Do the qualities of Ryou outweigh his weaknesses? Do I… Love him?_

_No._

_Even if I did, Ryou could never try a relationship with me. Not after what I did. Even if I treated him right, it's still too risky. I couldn't hurt him again… But I wouldn't this time, I'd make sure of it. I wouldn't, I could hurt him…_

Bakura sighed, casting a glance over to the sleeping figure of the light. Standing up, the demon did a quick overview of the bed, sighing in relief when he realized the sheets and mattress were unstained.

"Ugh. I need a shower."

* * *

Ryou sighed, his emaciated frame relaxing deep into the plush couch as he attacked his plate of bacon and eggs, the white place balanced carefully on his knees. Carving up the food with a smile on his face, shoving it into his mouth as fast as he could without choking, Ryou was so intent on his food, he failed to hear Bakura enter the room.

"Any for me?" The demon frowned, mildly surprised at the boys' table manners. Ryou nodded, gesturing towards the kitchen as he carved his remaining egg. Bakura snorted, and followed the lights gesture, loading his plate with the remaining bacon, and three eggs. He was hungry.

"It's not like you to shower more than once a week." Ryou remarked as the demon took a seat next to him, instantly tearing into the meat with his hands. "What's the special occasion?"

"Nothing." Bakura muttered, glaring a Ryou for the dig at his personal hygiene. "Jesus, why are you in such a good mood, anyways?" The light grinned, setting his plate on the coffee table.

"Because you're letting me eat again. I was really, really hungry." Ryou whispered in his soft, docile voice, letting out a long sigh. Bakura paused in his eating, gazing at Ryou for a second, his bony arms, tiny waistline, and thin, shadowed face.

"Yeah." Bakura muttered, looking back down at his face. "I'm sorry about that." Ryou froze, the glass of milk in his hands almost slipping from his grasp as he stared wide-eyed at the yami, who busied himself with his bacon.

"Wh-what?" Ryou's eyes grew larger in his face, his mouth dropping open slightly as he stared at yami. "You're… Sorry?"

"Yes!" Although Bakura kept a cool exterior, his heart was pounding as he looked down at his bacon. "I mean, hell, starving you was just not cool. Not when you fainted like that. Now shut up about it, okay?" Ryou whimpered and nodded, staring down at his knees. Bakura could be in a good mood one moment, but could snap just like that, and Ryou didn't want to do anything that could provoke or aggravate him. Both were silent for a long time, Bakura picking at his bacon (He wasn't that hungry), and Ryou leaning into the sofa, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Ryou?" Bakura gave up and set his plate on the coffee table, his harsh voice and the sharp _clink_ of the stoneware on wood jerking the whitenette out of his daydream, wide brown eyes blinking owlishly. "Ryou, I have to ask you a question."

"Y-Yes?" The light was extremely confused at Bakura's tone. He sounded so… Serious. It was strange to not hear venom dripping from his voice.

"Ryou… How many times have you fallen in love?" The question caught the teen completely off guard, and his eyes widened further, a frown creasing the space between his eyebrows.

"How many times… Have I fallen in love?" A blush spread across Ryou's pale cheeks as he looked at the ground. "Oh gosh… Well… If you must know…. Only once… With you." At this, the lights blush deepened another shade, and he drew his knees to his chest.

"B-But how do you know?" Bakura pressed, biting his lower lip. "I mean… How do you know if you're in love with them? I don't understand…"

"Well…" Ryou took a sip of his milk, looking thoughtful. "You just know. You get the feeling, and you know that it's love. It's… really hard to explain, I guess you have to just experience it." Bakura looked less than happy at Ryou's words, keeping his gaze lowered to the floor.

"But… What if you don't know what love feels like?" Bakura raised his head to look Ryou in the eye. "What if you can't stop thinking about them and they drive you crazy and you dream about them, but at the same time you know you can't love them because they hate you. Even if they say you don't, you know they do because you hurt them so much…" Bakura put his head in his hands. Ryou, who had gently began lowering his legs more and more until his feet touched the floor, the teen leaning forward and staring at Bakura with chocolate eyes wide in shock. _Is he talking about me? Does he... Does he have feelings for me? _

"B-Bakura…" Ryou struggled to keep his voice even. "Wh-Who are you talking about?" The teen didn't expect to get answer right away, and in fact, he was extremely surprised when Bakura raised his head from his hands, staring the light in the eye, scooting closer to him with a strange expression on his face Ryou hadn't seen before.

"You." The demon whispered, and without warning, claimed Ryou's lips in a soft, chaste kiss. The whitenette gasped, struggling to recollect his thoughts as Bakura continued to kiss him, his bony fingers cupping Ryou's jawbone, his eyes fluttering closed. _Oh, oh gosh… What is Bakura doing? It... It's such a nice kiss... _

_What am I thinking? This is Bakura... He hurt me, he raped me, he can't do this, I-I won't let him! I don't feel this way about him, I don't love him_.

Bakura growled as Ryou broke apart, his slender hands grasping the demons wrists and shoving them away from his face.

"What on _earth_ do you think you're doing?" Ryou cried out, his eyes widening and chin trembling. Bakura frowned for a moment, before his own orbs narrowed, his lip twitching into a snarl.

"You said you loved me." Bakura growled, wrenching his hands free and placing them on the lights shoulder, placing another; harder kiss on Ryou's lips. The teen cried out, pushing at the demon's chest to break their lips apart. Bakura growled, bringing a hand sharply to Ryou's cheek. The whitenette gasped, one hand pressed against his burning face as he looked down.

"Yes, Bakura-sama." Ryou whispered, letting out a breath. "I _loved_ you. We've been through this… Please, don't kiss me again." He sniffed, still looking down. Bakura was breathing hard opposite him, and Ryou could sense the tension in the air. "I-I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry." Bakura's voice sounded thick, and it cut like a knife into the teens' heart. "If you don't love me, you don't love me." Ryou felt the weight of the couch shift as Bakura stood up, heard his footsteps as he left the room, and the floor vibrate as the spirit shut the door with a bang. And then he cried.

* * *

Bakura leaned against the door after he slammed it shut, sliding down until his rear touched the floor. His breathing grew heavy, and the back of his eyes started to burn. The spirit let out a growl, leaning against the door. _I'm not going to cry… Why the hell would I cry? Ryou's wrong. I don't love him. I don't… Oh god, it's hurting, it's really, really hurting… Ryou, what have you done to me?_

He did cry. To his eternal shame, he cried. His breath gasped in his throat, and tears were streaking down his face, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Bakura was sobbing like a child into the cold comfort of his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs. All he could think about was how Ryou hurt him. How Ryou had taken his heart and stepped on it, crushing it into a million pieces. He offered the stupid boy the best possible choice! The choice to be loved, to not hurt and be in anymore pain, but no. The stupid _slut_.

"You're going to pay." Bakura spat, glaring through his curtain of tears at his huddled knees. "I'm going to make you hurt Ryou; I'm going to make you sorry for saying those words. I'm going to make you regret it." He wiped at his orbs, raising his wet eyes to the ceiling.

* * *

"Bakura-sama?" Ryou's slim fingers hesitated on the doorknob, his hair falling into mocha orbs as he nibbled on his lower lip. "I-Is it okay for me to come in?" The whitenette continued politely, casting a brown eye to the trusty clock. "I-It's very light, and I'm tired… I would like to go bed." He lingered at the door for a minute, but no sound came from the small bedroom. Bakura must have been sleeping. Ryou's shoulders sagged, and he turned to leave, when he heard the hoarse, two-syllabled word from the wall between the pair, and froze in his footsteps.

"Whatever." Bakura sighed as he rolled over, burying his face deep into the pillow. _Stupid boy… Why the hell is he always so fucking polite? Just for once I would like to see him swear or something_. He stiffened when he heard the door open with a _click_, and Ryou's soft footsteps paced the floor, coupled with his quiet, even breathing. Bakura heard the soft shuffle of clothes on skin as Ryou undressed, changing his sweater and jeans for his white, overly-large tee-shirt and boxers he used for nightclothes, and the soft, scraping sound as Ryou began brushing his hair, and the occasional gasp of fright as the teen hit a nasty snag in his white locks. Bakura sighed, and rolled onto his side, opening his crimson-brown eyes to stare at the light as he brushed his hair, Ryou completely unaware the Bakura was ogling him.

"Let me get the back." The teen jumped as the harsh voice broke him out if his thoughts. "Look, you're missing all of the knots." Ryou froze, eyeing the demon in the mirror. "Give me the brush." The teen self-consciously clutched the brush to his chest, shaking his head.

"N-No thank you, Bakura-sama." Ryou whispered politely, lowering his eyes to the dresser. Apart from his hairbrush and a photo of his family, everything else on the dresser belonged to Bakura. When did that happen?

"Give me the brush, Ryou." Bakura took a step towards the light. The teen began to tremble, but he held his ground.

"N-No, Ba-Bakura-sama, I-I can get them by myself." Ryou stammered, unintentionally hunching his shoulders in defense of the yami, who now leered over him, his stale breath washing over Ryou's neck.

"_Give me the brush_." Bakura's voice was low, dangerous, and dripping with venom. Ryou whimpered, bowing his silvery head low and hunching his shoulders further, a soft whimper of fear emitting from his throat. It was so easy for Bakura to turn dangerous like this. The teen shook his head, his heart rate and breathing almost doubling in speed.

"N-No." The word was more like a gasp from his throat as Ryou extended a slender arm to support himself. Bakura growled deep in his throat, his hands clenching into fists. Ryou whimpered again, sensing the demon very, very close behind him.

"You're going to _pay _for your disobedience." Bakura hissed the poisonous words into Ryou's hair, the demons breath tickling the light's ear. Ryou winced, and before he had a chance to react, Bakura's hands were on his bony hips, and he easily pushed Ryou's emaciated frame to the floor, the light crying out as he came into contact with the carpet, winded. "You stupid boy," Bakura raged, leering over the coughing boy as he struggled to prop himself on frail arms. "Why don't you ever _listen_ to me?" He continued, hurling a well-aimed kick into Ryou's ribs. The light cried out, two hands going to his side as he started to cough, the choking gasps for air wracking his skeletal frame. There was no pity in Bakura's eyes as he crouched beside the coughing teen, a pale hand grasping a handful of Ryou's long hair. The whitenette gasped as Bakura yanked on the silvery strands, bending Ryou's neck as a painful angle.

"L-Let go!" Ryou protested weakly between coughs, trying and failing to sit up and relieve the intent pressure on his throat. "Y-You'll break my neck." He continued, a cry tearing from his throat as Bakura only laughed, pressing a knee into the small of the teens back, forcing him into the floor. "B-Bakura…" Coughs still wracked his thin frame, and his neck was in agony as Bakura increased the pressure, a sadistic smile on his face. "Y-You'll _kill_ me!" Ryou wailed, tears beginning to blur his vision. If Bakura heard, he paid no attention, as he wound the hair tighter around his hand.

"Give me the fucking brush." Bakura spat, leaning forward to look Ryou in the eye. "_Now_!" Ryou was sobbing in pain, his teeth gritted and eyes clenched shut. He withdrew the plastic brush from under its painful residence between his chest and the floor, dropping it weakly in Bakura's lap with trembling fingers. "_Thank_ you." Ryou gasped as the demon released his cruel hold on the teen's hair, slumping into the carpet as he sobbed weakly. Bakura's lips twitched in a smirk as he straddled Ryou's back, despite a hitch in the lights breath, sweeping his long hair behind his back. The whitenette was shaking as Bakura, perched on his back, began running the brush through his hair, marveling at out wonderfully soft the teens strands of silver were, how they slid like silk through his fingers. The demon continued to brush Ryou's hair, running it through the tangles that formed during their scuffle. _It's so beautiful… I could never get my hair like his, its just perfect. _He continued to run both his fingers and the brush bristles through the teen's hair until it was finally free of any tangles again. Bakura lifted his leg and hopped off the light with a small smile on his face, standing up and rummaging around the top off the dresser drawers. Ryou was trembling as he was finally able to sit up, wiping hastily at his eyes before making to stand up. He was on his knees when a firm hand on his shoulder made his pause, and Bakura hissed in his ear. "Sit down." Ryou sat down immediately, his eyes wide as Bakura began handling his hair again, gathering the longer strands of silver to the back of his head.

"B-Bakura-sama, what are you doing?" The light inquired in his timid voice as Bakura continued to smooth his hair, his fingers clenching nervously into fists.

"What do you think, idiot?" Bakura snorted, pulling hard. Ryou gasped as his head was jerked back, and the demon gathered the hair into one handful. "I'm tying it up so it wont be so messy in the morning." He pulled the elastic band tight around Ryou's hair, and leaned back on the balls of his feet. "There."

"Um…" Ryou didn't quite know what to say as he stumbled to a standing position, blinking slightly at his reflection in the mirror. His face looked completely different without his heavy white hair framing it, spreading down his shoulders. He looked… Older. He looked more like a sixteen-year-old with his hair tied up as opposed to it falling about his face. A small smile flitted across his face for a moment. "Thank you."

"Whatever." Bakura looked away. "If you're so fucking tired, just come to bed." The demon rolled over on the bed, sliding under the blankets. Ryou turned away from the mirror, a frown creasing his forehead when he realized that Bakura was curled on his side on one half of the bed, as opposed to being sprawled across the middle.

"C-Can I sleep on the bed?" Ryou whispered, hardly daring to believe it. He was being nice? After what he'd just did? He really acted like a child sometimes… Ryou sighed as he turned out the light, relying on the glow of the streetlights to find his way to the bed. He slid under the sheets, the smile returning on his face as he let the mattress contour to his slender frame, staring at Bakura's sleeping form- He could always go to sleep quickly- before rolling over onto his back, enjoying the soft comfort of that the bed provided he finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Bleh. R&R?


	14. Chapter 14

-rushes in- Ehheehe! Lookit my update! -giggle- Kind of fast... And it's quite long... 5000 words. Hehe. Too bad it's crap. -dies- I'm sorry. But I really tried.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It was the twittering of birds that aroused Ryou from his deep slumber. He yawned, arching his back and stretching his arms as he shook off the last tendrils of sleep, relaxing into the soft pillow.

Wait a minute. Were those _arms_ around his waist? The light froze, his eyes widening as he turned his head slightly, a whimper sounding in his throat as he shrank away from the sleeping demon, his nose buried in his neck. _O-Oh dear._ Ryou mentally gasped, shaking like a leaf as he stared at Bakura, one leg curled around his. _This is not good, not good… _Ryou gulped, trying desperately not to think about the way Bakura's lips were on the side of his neck. _Oh no, oh no, oh no._ His pulse quickened as he nibbled on his lower lip, closing his eyes. _Please wake up, please wake up…_ Ryou sighed, lifting his head to gaze at the demons sleeping form. Unlike Ryou, Bakura refused to sleep with a shirt on, and usually wore only his boxers to bed. Last night had been particularly cold, Ryou had remembered, so the demon must have been freezing. A pang pf pity rose in the teens heart, but he pushed it down, remembering the violent outburst on Bakura's part last night. That must have been why he was so close to Ryou, He tried to reason with himself. He was just trying to keep warm. And the bed was only a single anyway. Bakura wasn't sleeping like that because he wanted to be close to Ryou in particular… Right?

Ryou sighed. He knew that wasn't true. Bakura had been obsessed with his body for as long as he could remember. He felt like crying. Why the heck did _he_ have to have the crazy psycho in love with his body? Letting out a long sigh, Ryou rolled over onto his side, shrugging off Bakura's touch. _I wish he could do that. How can someone be so violent, and then show affection just a few hours later? I swear Bakura's bipolar_… Ryou heaved himself out of bed thoughtfully, chewing on his lower lip. _Ugh. I have to get ready for school_.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no, _No,_ FUCK there's nothing on!" Bakura threw the remote at the wall, glaring at the T.V (He'd actually passed by one of his favourite shows). _What the hell is wrong with me? Today's been one big fuck-up. I feel like crap_... The demon didn't even summon the motivation to get out of bed until twelve, and even then, it was just a move to the couch, where he'd remained for the past hour. Ryou was due to come home soon, which only made things worse for him. Bakura groaned, leaning back on the plush couch and holding a hand to his forehead. _I fucked up last night… Ryou was right, I could have killed him. Why the hell did I do that? Why did I hurt him? Ugh. I should have just left it when he said no, but I couldn't… Why the hell is he saying no anyways? I thought I took care of his rebellion... I want a beer._ Bakura sighed as he stood up, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I'm such a screwup." The yami mused aloud as he leaned against the kitchen counter, taking a swig at his beer. "I mean, I say I love the kid, but I can't show any affection. But it annoys me to be nice. And it's annoying when he's nice to me. Ryou was right. It's probably his body I love more than his personality. Fuck, I _know _it's his body I love more than personality. Like the Ryou in my dream. Why can't he be more like that?" Bakura shivered at the memory. "Maybe if he had more of a backbone- Who the hell am I talking to?" The spirit snorted, downing more the alcohol. "Ugh. I am crazy." _I'm fucking insane. And stupid. I'm such an idiot._ Bakura continued to think in this vein, continuously taking sips from the bottle of amber liquid. When the beer was finished, Bakura scowled, setting it on the counter, and starting upon the other. Maybe if he got wonderfully drunk, then he wouldn't have to think about it all. The demon snorted, glaring at the now-half finished bottle of beer. If he wanted to, Bakura was clearly going about it the wrong way. He grinned, downing the last of the beer before opening the pantry, rifling around the back of the cupboards where he had hid a bottle of sake a few weeks ago. Bakura grinned as he extracted the glass bottle, unscrewing the lid immediately, and taking a swig without getting a glass._ I can't do this anymore; I can't keep thinking about Ryou like this, it's going to drive me crazier than I am now._

* * *

Ryou couldn't stop thinking about Bakura.

No matter how hard he tried, his biology questions just weren't that interesting. He couldn't concentrate, and it was annoying him endlessly. The demon was just spinning through his head. Everything he had ever done kept running through his head. All the beatings, the insults, the demands Bakura forced upon him… But there was always the good with the bad. How often was Ryou thankful that he had Bakura, that he didn't live on his own? Yes, he did have friends- for among the first time in his life- That he sat with everyday, occasionally did homework with, or went to the arcade or movies, but often, days would pass when all Ryou ever got was a 'hi.' Yugi, Honda, Anzu, and Jou were a close circle of friends, and he was on the outside. More than once, Ryou was sure that they only let him stay out of pity, and his and Yugi's similiarities. Malik was the best friend he's ever had, there was no doubt about that, but because he didn't go to school, and often took advantage of his sisters' career and accompanied her on overseas business trips, he wasn't always there. Ryou liked not having to come home to an empty house- Even if it was a pigsty with loud music blaring and a bad-tempered yami- And not having to only cook dinner for himself. He liked waking up in the morning to cook breakfast for someone else, he liked the rare, quiet moments the pair occasionally shared where Bakura would be civil, and Ryou would keep his mouth shut and they would actually get along. The teen couldn't imagine his life without Bakura. And those amazing two weeks where Bakura pretended to love him were _magic_.

Ryou sighed, doodling along the margin of his textbook with his pencil absentmindedly. There were a few moments in his life when Bakura was actually nice to him, especially when he was younger. How many times had he woken up screaming from a horrible nightmare, to have Bakura at his side, gently soothing away his fears? Ryou would never, ever forget that, for as long as he lived. A small smile graced his features for a moment in remembrance. Bakura had treated him well for those first years. Was that because he didn't actually have his own body then, or because he was young? Was it… Was it because Ryou's body wasn't developed like it was now, because he wasn't mature then and wasn't old enough for love, or to be loved? Did Bakura start hurting him when he started getting feelings for him?

He'd never thought about it like that before. Ryou bit his lip and frowned, looking down at his work. It could be true. Bakura wasn't capable of love, but he was certainly capable of lust. The teen snorted. That's all it was. Lust for Ryou's body. It was really depressing. _Like he'd ever fall in love with my personality._

Ryou put the uncomfortable thought in the back of his head, and looked back down at his work, struggling to concentrate on his biology.

* * *

"Fuck, I am so drunk." Bakura giggled to himself, the bottle of sake nearly empty on the floor beside him as he slumped against a kitchen counter, his legs spread on the linoleum before him. "Oh God…" His fingers closed around the bottle, and the demon lifted it to his mouth with drunken fingers, but it slipped, crashing to the floor in hundreds of pieces. _"Shit!_" Bakura cursed, closing his eyes in distress. No more sake. Frigging _great_. _And I can still remember everything_. The demon sighed, leaning into the cupboard door. _This is not cool_. Bakura sighed, raising his foggy eyes to the ceiling. Everywhere was all warm and fuzzy, but it wasn't the good kind.

"Goddamn it." Bakura muttered, rolling over to his side. "This isn't good." He only wanted to forget about everything he did. How he tried his hardest to be nice, but that cold, sadistic side just leaped out at Ryou, rearing its ugly head. And to have Ryou so afraid beneath him, to see that fear dancing in his eyes… Part of him was disgusted with himself, but most of him was pleased. It showed Ryou that Bakura was in still in control, that Bakura still owned every part of him. The demon sighed, tracing a claw-like finger in the puddle of sake morosely. He was crawling in his fucking skin here, and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it. Every time he _tried_ being nice to Ryou, he'd either pull it off and later hate himself for being so weak and caring, or spin out in a violent frenzy and then hate himself afterwards for hurting him. Either way, Bakura hated himself. He just couldn't win.

The demon swayed as he stood up, leaning heavily against the kitchen counter. His vision swam, dancing in a blur before his eyes, but he blinked them away, one hand rubbing at his temples. _I'm fine, just a little-a lot drunk_. Bakura stumbled slightly as he pushed himself away from the tiled counter, but regained his balance, muttering fragments of curses under his breath. Bakura staggered into the lounge, using his left hand along one wall for support. He left the stability of the wall as he headed for the couch, but his drunken feet betrayed him, and he tripped (over _nothing_) crashing almost headfirst into the small side table beside the couch.

"Fuck!" Bakura cursed, silently thanking the gods for his lucky escape, and pulled himself onto his rear, leaning against the sofa as he struggled to recollect his thoughts. "Oh." Bakura raised an eyebrow as he cast a russet eye to the side table again. Ryou's picture had fallen over. The demon took it in a hand almost tenderly, running a finger on the glass. Ryou had a few pictures of his family around the apartment, but this one was unique. It was a poorly-taken Polaroid of the family beside a river, and at a first glance, looked like nothing special. The boys father was the one taking the picture, and Ryou stood amongst the grass with his mother and sister, all white skin and pale hair, the trio illuminated in the summer light. Bakura sighed as he looked at the young Ryou's face, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. This was the last picture of Ryou and his family that was ever taken, just a few short weeks before their death, and what the demon was so transfixed on was Ryou's _happiness_. He had never seen him smile like that before, never seen his eyes hold that sparkle. He was so innocent, and so naïve, unaware that in less than a months his life would be forever destroyed, that the woman with her arm around his shoulders and the girl who held his hand would be gone forever, that he wanted to cry. What a lie. Bakura sighed as he ran his fingers over the glass, staring at the simple picture of a simple family enjoying an afternoon by the river. It tugged at his heartstrings, to look at Ryou's face. Sure, he was a part of the boys' misery, but until recently, it was only the memory of his family that made him cry.

Bakura's face contorted in anger as he glared at the photo, at the lie. Without thinking, without considering what Ryou would say, the demon threw the picture as hard as he could, the photo encased in glass and framed in ornately carved wood, shattered upon the impact, tumbling in a pile of splintered wood, broken glass, and torn paper to the floor. Bakura glared at the ruined picture for awhile, his hands clasped around his legs and his chin on his knees. Finally, the demon moved, crawling on his hands and knees towards the wall, still keeping his eyes on the photo. When he reached it, he tucked his legs underneath him, biting his lip as he stared at the picture. Why the hell did Ryou have so many photos of a couple of dead people anyway? It sickened him. Bakura frowned, taking a shard of glass in his fingers. What was death like? He'd often wondered. What would it be like, trading flesh and bone and the breath of life for death, for dirt, and white crosses? To be in a box six feet under in eternal sleep… Or to burn, and have only a heap of ashes remaining that used to be a person. Bakura sighed, turning the sharp glass in his fingers. It was tempting. No more memories, no more pain, no more confusion, no more Ryou…

No. He couldn't do that to the boy! He couldn't leave Ryou all alone in the world with no protection… Protection from what? Bullies that were either expelled by now, or shit scared of what the mutt and the knife-headed retard would do? Protection from the shadows? Ryou had been under the watchful eye of the stupid Pharaoh for months, and nothing would be able to hurt him. Protection from his memories and his pain? Malik was the only one he talked to about his family, who- being parentless himself- could somewhat relate and show some empathy. Ryou didn't need him for anything. Not for friendship, for protection, not for acceptance, not for love…

But Ryou had said himself that Bakura was the only one he'd ever been in love with. Even if Ryou's passionate love for him was extinguished, it could be rekindled… The boy had been in love with him for years, he couldn't just throw it away… could he? Okay, this was just alcohol talking now. Ryou couldn't bring himself to love him after what he did. He raped the boy, for Gods sake! Who could fall in love with their rapist? Nobody except a complete retard, and Ryou was very, very smart for a boy his age. Bakura sighed, running an index finger along the sharp edge of the glass, wincing as a red line welled up in its' wake. It wasn't like being cut with a razor, which was virtually painless for the first few seconds, until the blood really started flowing, it was more like a knife, smooth, yet jagged, slicing through skin without a catch. It was raw, simple, and it felt really, really good.

Bakura had been practicing the art of masochism for as long as he could remember. He knew how deep to cut when he wanted pain but not blood, where all of his vital veins and arteries were, and how far below his skin he could locate tendons and muscle. He ran the glass vertically along his arm, hissing as the blood welled up in its wake, spilling over his self-inflicted wound and dribbling to the floor. When he reached his elbow, the demon stopped, the small shard of glass, a fabrication of sand and air, slipped from his fingers. Bakura let out along breath, running his other hand along the cut, suppressing a moan. It felt so _perfect_, the sharp pain was like a light, guiding him out of the dizziness and the doubled vision, into sanity, clear, rational thinking. Or so he thought.

The demon looked down at the photo, now creased in the middle with a torn corner. It looked so forlorn amongst the broken glass and splintered wood. Bakura smirked as he picked it up with bloodied fingers, ignoring the cut in his forearm for a moment as he looked closer at the photograph, particularly Ryou's mother. His smile faded, however, when he saw the small silver cross around her neck, a symbol of her Christianity, a stupid belief, a faith that was nothing but holes and empty promises. They died. And for what? What kind of higher power would kill such promising and beautiful young people, and leave such an innocent young boy all alone? Bakura snarled, the angry thought clinging to his mind as he tore the battered photograph in two with pale hands stained with crimson, and again, dropping the creased, bloodstained picture to the ground in four jagged pieces. Stupid boy. The spirit snatched the glass up again, glaring at the cut along his arm. The blood had already stopped flowing, and it angered Bakura further. He wanted the pain, he wanted the blood. He wanted to pour crimson from his arms until he was utterly spent, and maybe then he would die. Death would be a welcome relief, but Bakura doubted he would be let off so easily. The demon sighed, but nevertheless dragged the shard of glass across a pale stretch of skin, bringing both blood and tears to the surface of his skin.

* * *

Ryou was feeling dizzy.

He frowned as he walked beside Jou, who was nattering endlessly about something or other Kaiba had said today to insult him. Everything appeared to be spinning around in front of him, and he felt awfully light-headed. A soft gasp spilled from his lips, but neither the blonde nor the whitenette heard him. Everything seemed to be getting really blurry, and his arms were itching, strangely, and his legs were feeling weak…

"And then I says to him, 'You Better- Bakura?" Jou turned to his friend, who was legging a pace or two behind, holding a hand to his forehead. Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but instead, he pitched forward, collapsing in a clumsy heap to his knees. "Bakura!" Jou's voice rose an octave in panic as he ran towards his friend, Ryou on his knees in the street with his head in his hands. "Bakura, what's wrong?" He crouched beside the teen, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I'm J-Just a bit- a bit dizzy." Ryou stammered, rubbing at his headache. "M-My arms r-really itch… Oh no." Brown eyes snapped open, widening further in fear. "J-Jou… I have to g-go home." His voice sped up in panic. _Something's really wrong_… Jounouchi nodded, extending a hand and dragging Ryou's slender frame into a standing position.

"Come on man," He sighed, one arm around the boys' slender shoulder, supporting his almost non-existent weight. "Shoot, you're light." He remarked, running a hand along Ryou's back, and froze. "Ryou… I can fell your ribs."

"I'll explain later." The whitenette lied, keeping his chocolate orbs downcast. "Please Jounouchi, I have to get home. Now."

* * *

Bakura screamed. The sharp shard of glass slid from his trembling fingers and to the floor. _SHIT THAT HURTS!_ He mentally screamed, looking down at his forearms. Blood dripped steadily from every open wound, especially at his wrists, where the demons pale skin had been torn to shreds. Bakura knew that even combined, he would not lose enough blood to die, but that was until he cut too deep.

His left fingers weren't moving. The spirit almost whimpered, struggling to look through the torn skin and muscle to confirm his suspicions- He'd hit a tendon, slicing it right in two. _SHIT_! Bakura bit his lip, holding his working hand over the deep cut. _Ow, ow ow_... The demon slumped against the wall, breathing heavily as he looked back at his arm, blood trickling through his fingers.

"Shit." Bakura moaned, clenching his eyes tightly shut. Everything was spinning and blurring again, and he didn't think it had anything to do with the alcohol this time… he cradled his injured arm close to his chest, feeling the warm blood cool as it soaked his shirt, trickling down his chest. The demon opened his eyes, the crimson orbs widening in shock at the amount of blood that had managed to soak his clothes and stain the carpet. _Not good, not good_. Bakura slumped further against the wall, his eyelids drooping. His vision was fogging, his breathing slowing. He's lost, and was still loosing so much blood… It was everywhere… How did he manage to get some in his hair? Bakura sighed, clutching his arms tighter and biting his lip to counteract the pain. His breathing became more laboured, and his vision was darkening… _No_… What an idiot? What kind of retard cut himself when he's drunk? Bakura groaned, his head drooping to his knees. It was so dark… And it hurt so much, it really hurt, he didn't want it to hurt anymore… He had to let go.

The demon slumped to his side, his eyelids drooping shut, his breathing slowing further. _I'm going to die… aren't I? Ryou, I'm so sorry…_

_So sorry_…

* * *

"I-I can walk now, Jou." Ryou said gratefully as he slid out from under the blondes arm. Jounouchi nodded, dropping his arm in an instant. He was still staring at Ryou's back, inwardly shuddering at the way he could feel the whitenette's ribs under his fingers as he supported him. _Ugh_… That was the only way one could describe it. _What has he done to you?_

"Bakura... Are you okay?" The blonde frowned, turning his brown eyes to Ryou's… He looked almost sick with worry as he grasped the banister, the pair of them making their way to Ryou's apartment on the third floor. "If you're feeling dizzy, you should slow down-"

"I can't!" Ryou panted as he almost ran up the stairs. "I have to go see if he's okay! Something's wrong Jou… My arms are itching worse, and my fingers are going numb…"

"Your _fingers_?" Jounouchi was panting for breath as he ran alongside Ryou up the last flight of stairs, blonde bangs sticking to his forehead. "What the… Do you know what that means?" Ryou looked like he was going to cry, his pace increasing.

"N-No." He wheezed, struggling for breath as he ran. "B-But… I think he's hurting himself. M-My arms feel like this when he does, but I'm so dizzy…" He stumbled and almost fell, but for Jou's strong arms wrapping around his chest to prevent his fall, the blonde inwardly shrinking as he held Ryou's skeletal frame. Anorexics sickened him.

"There." Jou set the boy back on his feet. "For god sake Bakura, slow _down_!" Ryou merely looked at the teen for a second before taking off again, his heart beating fast and heavily in panic and lack of oxygen. "Bakura!"

"I'm sorry Jou!" Ryou yelled breathlessly as he jumped the last two steps, his wild name of silver flying out behind him as he ran down the corridor, tears stinging his eyes.

"Bakura!" Jou repeated, leaning against the wall for support, almost doubled over as he wheezed for breath. "Come on man…" Finally, he was able to pull himself in an upright position again, staggering after the boy, who was currently unlocking the apartment door with trembling fingers. "He's going to be-"

"_OH GOD!_" Ryou screamed as he opened the door, his knees buckling under him. Jou's eyes widened as he rushed towards the light, grabbing his bony arms before Ryou collapsed completely. "Oh my god, Oh no, oh no…" The teen was sobbing as Jou directed him into the apartment, his slender shoulders heaving from his tears. It wasn't until he looked into the kitchen when he saw the reason for Ryou's tears, his stomach turning at the sight.

"Jesus." Jounouchi breathed as he dragged the whitenette along with him, Ryou collapsed by the demons side, his skeletal frame wracked with sobs. Bakura was slumped on his side in the living room, his skin deathly pale and body far too still. And no bloody wonder. Jou felt sick when he saw how much blood the spirit had lost, the red stain on the carpet still slowly growing. _That is sick_… "Um… Okay, Bakura, you just… Just stay there and I'll um, ring for an ambulance, and get something to stop the bleeding…" Ryou ignored him, his frantic voice babbling on the edge of his consciousness as he ran a trembling hand over Bakura's face, brushing bloodstained locks of silver out from his face. The demon shifted and moaned at the touch, his eyelids twitching.

"He's alive!" Ryou screamed, his heartrate doubling as a wide grin spread across his face. "Oh my gosh, I thought you were dead…" He whispered, combing his fingers through the demons hair. "O-O my gosh, I was so scared." Ryou sobbed, his shoulders shaking. "I-I th-thought I-I wouldn't s-see you ag-again." The light struggled to control his breathing. "O-Oh B-Bakura…"

"Sit him up." Jou knelt beside the light, a stack of towels in his hands. "It'll keep him more awake and stop the circulation." He set the fluffy white towels on the floor, helping Ryou to lift the demons unconscious form into a sitting position, leaning heavily against the light. His breathing was slow and laboured, eyes open a mere crack. "Here." He wrapped a towel around Bakura's right arm, struggling to keep himself calm and businesslike for Ryou's sake. "Hold this here, okay?" The whitenette nodded blankly as Jou placed his hands over the towel. "Hold it really tight, okay?" Ryou nodded again, slack fingers tightening over the towel-wrapped arm. "Bakura…" Jou muttered, trying to keep his tone even and businesslike. "It's going to be okay. He's going to be fine. The ambulance will be here in a few minutes, and… Oh shit."

"Wh-What?" Ryou lifted a tearstained face to gaze at Jounouchi, who was currently inspecting the demons left arm. "J-Jou… what's wrong? Y-You said he was going to be okay!" Tearful chocolate orbs stared into Jou's coffee-coloued eyes. "Y-You said he was going to be okay…"

"He hit a tendon." Jounouchi sighed. "And slashed a whole lot of muscle. That's probably why your fingers are numb, Bakura. He's lost all the feeling in his…" The blonde swore, tightening his hold on the makeshift bandage. "He's going to be okay, Bakura." He tried to console the smaller boy. "It's going to be all right… We don't even know if it's _possible_ for him to die…" The blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Man… Why the hell did he do this anyway?"

"I-I don't know." Ryou stammered, his voice thick with tears. He rested his chin on the demons head, staring off into space. "H-He wouldn't try to-to kill himself…" The whitenette trailed off into nothingness, staring at the floor. That was when he saw the torn photograph and the shattered, splintered frame. Bakura had ruined his favourite photo of his family.

It felt like his heart was torn with a knife. Ryou's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes welled up with tears as he stared at the picture, torn into four pieces. _How could he…_ The light blinked the tears away, his chin trembling. _He knows how much that picture means to me… How could he do this?_

"Bakura!" Jou's voice broke the teen out of his miserable thoughts. Ryou blinked, tearing his gaze away from the photo a few feet away, and to the blonde, who was staring urgently into mocha orbs. "Look, take his arm." He shoved Bakura's bleeding arm into Ryou's chest. "I'm going to go and meet the ambulance.. Are you going to be all right?" Ryou nodded blankly, now staring at the blood spreading on the carpet.

"Yami.." Ryou whispered as soon as Jounouchi had left him. "Yami… Why did you do this?" He cradled the demons lifeless form close to his chest, feeling the crimson blood seep through his once-snow white towels, and through the material of his school uniform, wincing as he felt the sticky substance on his chest. "Why did you hurt yourself so much?" He sobbed, pressing his lips to the demons snowy head. "Why did you wreck my picture?" He didn't get an answer. He didn't expect to. "I-I'm sorry it got this far." The light whispered, his emaciated frame wracking with choked sobs. "I-I'm so sorry it had to end like this…" Bakura's breathing was shallow and ragged, his dying frame propped weakly against the lights' chest. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Ryou froze as the weak, harsh voice rasped from his chest. His breath caught in his throat, soft brown eyes widening as he lowered his gaze to the demon, his weak, trembling hands tightening on Ryou's bloodstained shirt. "M-My… fault." Bakura managed to gasp, burying his head in the whitenette's shoulder.

"No…" Ryou whispered, tears clinging to long dark lashes. "It's not, Bakura-sama, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have said that. I'm so so sorry…" He clung to the dying spirit tighter, burying his head in silver locks stained with blood.

"No." Bakura's words were thick against Ryou's shirt, his working fingers clenching tighter still. "Not you." He mumbled, his breath trembling as he gasped weakly for air. "Not…" Ryou cried out as Bakura's tight grip went lax, and he slumped into the lights chest.

"Bakura!" The teen gasped, lifting the demons head. "Oh no…" The spirit's eyes were closed, his breathing shallower than ever. "Oh, come on, wake up." Ryou was sobbing as he stretched Bakura out on the carpet, shaking his shoulders. "Please, Bakura, please, you have to wake up, you can't go, you can't leave me! I love you too much to let you go!" Tears splashed onto the demons vacant face. "Please Bakura…" His voice broke, the last words barely higher than a whisper. "Please don't go…

Please… You can't leave me."

* * *

-sigh- Ugh.

R&R?


	15. Chapter 15

Elloelloello! -glompstehpeople- How have yew been? Good? I hope so. Muaha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Bakura?" Jou placed a hand on the teenagers slender shoulder. "Bakura… Are you okay?" The blonde gently shook Ryou's shoulder, concern written all over his face. If Ryou felt the teenager's hand, he didn't notice it. "Bakura… Please, you have to say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" Ryou whispered, staring at the floor, his skeletal frame slumped into the plastic moulded hospital chair. His knees were drawn up to his chest, bony arms circling his legs. The light sighed, resting his forehead on his knees. "I don't know…" His voice was muffled against his bloodstained clothes.

"Bakura." Jou let out a long breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Bakura, please. It's so scary to see you like this… I don't know what to do, and…" The blonde looked away. "I feel so useless." Jounouchi mumbled, leaning back into his chair and holding a hand over his eyes.

"Don't." Ryou whispered, hunching his shoulders as he buried his head deep in his knees. "Y-You called the ambulance, Jou. You stopped the bleeding for a while. I was the one who did n-nothing." The teen swallowed, suppressing a sob. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't forget about how afraid he was when he found Bakura in the lounge dying. How his heart beat in fear when his other half passed out in his arms. Why was he so affected? Did he care? Yes, of course. Of course he cared about Bakura; there was no doubt about it. He would always care for the demon, but Ryou could never love him…

"Do you want me to call someone?" Jou said, his voice uncharacteristically soft as he placed his hand back on Ryou's shoulder. The whitenette sniffed, rubbing his nose on the fabric of his school pants. Ryou nodded, closing his eyes momentarily as he lifted his head.

"C-can you please call Malik?" The light rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Jou nodded, taking a mental note of the number Ryou gave him, and ran to one of the pay phones lining the walls. The teen sighed, letting out a long, quivering breath, his head in his hands. The last hour seemed to have flown by in Ryou's mind… Finding Bakura on the floor… The ride in the ambulance… And now just waiting uselessly for news. Was Bakura going to be okay? Was he going to survive after losing so much blood? Was there anything the doctors could do? Was Bakura… Going to die? _No._ Ryou mentally berated himself. _No, that's not an option. Bakura is going to be just fine. They've been in there for a while now. If he was going to die, it would all be over by now. They would have given lots of blood, and they're doctors, of course they can fix him up._ The whitenette continued in this vein for a while, trying desperately to calm himself and keep his tears at bay. _Bakura's going to be okay, he's going to be okay_…

"Ryou?" The light gasped, lifting his head from the false comfort of his knees to find wide lavender eyes, wrought with concern in front of him. "Ryou, Jounouchi told me what happened…"

"Malik." Ryou gasped, his chin trembling. "I-I-I-" Unable to form any proper words, Ryou burst into tears. The Egyptian sighed, crouching in front of the chair to hold Ryou in his arms, the light sobbing desperately into his shoulder. Malik was almost heartbroken as he listened to Ryou's tears, his heart swelling in pity for the poor boy.

"Shhh…" Malik whispered, gently rising up and taking a seat beside Ryou, the frail whitenette sobbing in his arms. "Ryou… I know your upset… But Bakura's going to be fine. Jounouchi said he's been in there for nearly two hours. He's going to be fine…"

"B-But…" Ryou's voice was weak, muffled against Malik's shirt. "I-It's m-my f-fault…"

"No…" Malik said soothingly, stroking fluffy white hair. "It's not. Bakura's a psycho. He's mentally imbalanced, and Jou told me he was pissed off his face, too." Ryou remembered the sharp scent of alcohol on the yami's breath.

"B-But he said… He said he loved me." Ryou swallowed. "A-And he w-wanted to try a relationship." The whitenette felt Malik's arms tense, wrapped around his slender torso. "I-I c-couldn't, not after what he did… And he got angry…"

"Did he hurt you?" Malik whispered, lifting Ryou's chin to look into wet brown eyes. The light shook his head, sniffing as he lowered dark mocha orbs. "Good. If he has…" The Egyptian left the threat dangling in midair, Ryou looking down at his bloodstained knees. It was then when he realized that Malik had no idea that Bakura had stolen his innocence. _Oh dear… I think I'll wait until Bakura is either dead or healed until I tell him_…

"Where did Jounouchi go?" The whitenette realized for the first time, lifting his head to stare around the hospital waiting room. "Is he…"

"He had to go home." Malik said in that calm, soothing voice again. "Between you and me, I don't think he was comfortable staying here. He hates Bakura's guts and no offense, but I think you creep him out sometimes." Ryou sighed, leaning his head into the blondes shoulder. "Ryou? Are you all right?"

"Just tired." Ryou mumbled, his luxurious chocolate eyes drifting shut. "So tired…" Malik nodded, as he unwound his arms from Ryou's waist, and the lights arms from his neck.

"Maybe you should rest." Malik said softly, leaning into the back of the seat. He winced as his spine was pressed against the moulded plastic uncomfortably, and slouched slightly. That's better. Ryou nodded, stretching out along four of the hard plastic chairs, resting his head on folded arms, and folded arms on Malik's lap. The Egyptian sighed, leaning back a bit more to get slightly comfortable, but to no avail. Would it really kill the district health board to invest in comfortable chairs? Malik growled, casting a lavender glare about the room. Ryou was asleep on his lap, silent except for the occasional soft whimper of murmur, which was lost amongst the hustle and bustle of the busy hospital. Malik stared at the doors to the Resuscitation Unit, where he knew Bakura was being treated for his torn arms- And more than likely, alcohol poisoning. _I hope he pulls through_. The sandy blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair. There was no way around it- He cared. The demon was his friend, and Malik (And maybe sometimes Ryou) was the only person who could control Bakura whenever he lapsed into a violent frenzy. And aside from that, yeah, he had a crush on Bakura. It had remained in the back of his mind for months, but Malik knew that nothing could ever come of it. Not when Ryou and Bakura were both in love with each other. He would just let the story between them unfold first.

The Egyptian sighed, still caught up in these thoughts. _I have to stop. Ryou is the best friend I've ever had. I can't be feeling this way about his lover… Wait. _Lavender eyes snapped open. _Why did Ryou say no when Bakura said he wanted to try a relationship? Was he scared it was going to be another lie? What did Bakura do to break his trust like this? _Malik shook his head. He did have to stop. Casting a bored glance towards the table beside him, the Egyptian noted a pile of old magazines. He picked up the thin book on the top of the stack, leafing through with a bored, tired expression on his face. It was incredulous within a minute however, as he continued to turn the pages, and Malik rolled his eyes. What junk. It really was for middle-aged women with no lives. He tossed it to the table again, and let out a sigh. He was doing that a lot recently. It was the tension, the stress. He was surprised his hair hadn't fallen out yet.

* * *

"Bloody hell." Malik remarked, looking up at the clock for the fourth time in five minutes. "What did you _do _to yourself Bakura?" It was nearly eleven O'clock, and blonde was bored to tears. He'd gently shifted Ryou -who was still asleep- from his lap so he could get up and walk around, but that was just as bad. He had no money for the vending machines, or crappy arcade games, and anyways, he didn't want to stray too far from the waiting room, in case A) He got lost, or B) The doctors had news, but couldn't find him. Although his body screamed in exhaustion –he'd barely slept last night- he was mentally alert, ears keenly tuned in for any suspicious sound. The waiting room was completely empty except for him, Ryou, and some receptionist woman clacking away behind her desk. _What the hell is taking them so long? _Malik mentally sighed, cupping his chin in one hand, gazing at the set of double doors. _Bloody hell_. He stretched his long legs, raising his amethyst eyes to the ceiling. The air was so _tense_ around him, he was so nervous and uncomfortable…

The double doors were opening. Malik snapped to attention, one hand shaking the sleeping whitenette's shoulder with gentle urgency. Ryou moaned, rubbing sleepily at his eyes as Malik set him aside. The doctor, tall and thin with a balding patch of brown hair, took one look at the boy who could have been Bakura's twin covered in blood, and sighed.

"Are you friends or family of a…" He consulted his clipboard. "Bakura, I believe?" Ryou's eyes opened at the demons name, his chin trembling as he forced himself weakly into a sitting position. Malik looked back at the teen with a forced smile on his face, close to tears.

"Y-Yes, he's my friend, and Ryou here is his little brother… Is he okay? Please say he's going to be all right… You wouldn't have been in here so long is he was dead-"

"Malik." Ryou said softly, placing a hand on the Egyptians shoulder. Malik jumped; he hadn't heard the light sneak up behind him so silently. Was that a trick he picked up from Bakura? "Why not just let the man speak?"

"He is in a stable condition." The doctor adjusted his glasses. Both of the teens let out an audible sigh of relief, two sets of shoulders sagging considerably. "Currently he is being moved to a private ward on the third floor, and by tomorrow, he will be able to have visitors-"

"Tomorrow?" Ryou interjected. "But please, sir I need to see him now, I need to talk to him."

"He is unresponsive at the moment anyway." The doctor looked severely over his glasses. Ryou gulped, unintentionally taking a step back from the austere-looking medical professional. "And apart from that, visiting hours ended a long time ago. I suggest you boys go home and get some rest. You'll be able to see him when visiting hours begin at nine."

"But-"

"Thank you sir, we will certainly be here." Malik's voice cut over Ryou's the whitenette receiving a sharp dig in the ribs. "Come on, Ryou, I'm really tired." The Egyptian burst into a genuine yawn to prove his point. "And hungry." He took the teenager by his elbow, despite soft words of protest, and began to lead Ryou away from the emergency room, a hollow feeling of relief settled underneath his ribs.

"Why did you do that?" Ryou hissed in a low, angry voice as they left the hospital, furiously wrenching his arm away from the Egyptian. "I don't care what they say, I need to see him!"

"Ryou, He's _unconscious_. He wouldn't be able to hear you. Look, you're exhausted. You need to have a decent night sleep, and certainly change out of those clothes-"

"No!" Ryou screamed as loud as his soft voice could muster. "I don't care! I need to see him, Malik!" At this, the light turned back towards the hospital, and began to run. Malik swore, as he chased the light, managing to snag the back of his jacket. Ryou cried out as the Egyptian tugged harder on his bloodied coat, pulling the slender whitenette into a bear hug, wrapping his arms around Ryou's skeletal chest.

"Please, Ryou." Malik hissed in his ear. "You have to calm down… People are starting to stare…"

"Let me GO!" The whitenette half screamed, half sobbed, pounding his trembling arms weakly against Malik's sides in a futile attempt to escape. "I want to see him, I want to see him! Please, Malik, just let me go…" Ryou whispered the last sentence, his head bowed and thin shoulders shaking with sobs. "P-Please…"

"Come here." Malik let the boy go, and before Ryou could move, pulled him into a real hug, his arms tightly around Ryou's thin waist. The teen sniffed, burying his head into the Egyptians shoulder. "I know you're stressed and tired…" He continued softly, beginning to rub soothing circles in the lights back. "And scared, but he's okay. He's going to be okay."

"N-No it's not." Ryou murmured thickly, his arms around Maliks neck as he sobbed. "It's not okay. I-I don't know if it was masochism or suicide, but it's really scary…" The blonde sighed, one hand stroking Ryou's soft white hair.

"Come on." Malik said softly, taking Ryou's slim, bony hand. "Let's go home." The whitenette hesitated, and nodded, sniffing as leaned on Malik's shoulder. The streets were almost empty, and there was a cold chill in the air as the pair walked along the pavement.

"Wh-where did you park your motorbike?" Ryou inquired, looking up at Malik with those big brown eyes, still wet with tears.

"I actually walked." The blonde, tightened his hold on Ryou's hand, shivering in the late night air, his arms and midriff completely bare. "It's only a few blocks away, and around the corner." Malik rubbed at his arms for a moment his teeth chattering.

"Do you want my jacket?" Ryou asked in his gentle voice, looking up into Malik's lavender eyes. "I-I'm not that cold."

"Liar." Malik tightened his fingers further. "You're freezing. I'll be okay, Ryou, don't worry." He faked a smile, blinking away his tears that formed in the chilly air.

The pair continued their walk in silence.

* * *

"I-I'm really grateful you're letting me stay." Ryou said softly, still clinging to Malik's hand as the Egyptian led him into his small apartment. "I-I don't think I could make it all across town…"

"Ryou," The blonde sighed. "You're my friend. My best friend. I really care about you. Do you think I would leave you in that apartment by yourself?" The whitenette smiled, weaving his ivory fingers amongst Malik's caramel digits. "Not now. I never likes leaving you alone with him, Ryou."

"There were a lot of times I didn't like being alone." Ryou admitted, rubbing tiredly at his eyes with his free hand. "Especially with _him_." The light sighed as Malik let go of his hand, sitting Ryou down on the couch.

"I know Ryou… Look." He made a face at the teenager's bloodstained clothes. "I'm going to go and run the shower. You might feel a bit better after that." Ryou nodded, leaning into the plush back of the fuchsia velvet sofa, closing his eyes. "I'm still… Why the hell would Bakura even do that?" Malik sighed, now in his small, messy bedroom, rifling through his drawers for clothes Ryou might fit. "I know he was a messed up psycho…" The Egyptian muttered to himself, burrowing through his garments for where he thought Ryou might find acceptable (he was very modest). He finally found an old white tee-shirt, and started searching for his now too-small trousers (Malik might have been thin, but Ryou was _tiny_). "Why would he want to kill himself?"

"I don't know." Ryou leaned against the doorframe, nibbling on his lower lip in deep thought. "I really don't know. I-I did find my favourite photo all torn up, and Bakura must have cut himself really deep with that bit of glass to hit a tendon-"

"He what?" Malik interjected, spinning on his heel to stare at the boy. "No bloody wonder he was in there for so long… What kind of retard does that? Especially a masochist as good as Bakura…" The Egyptian trailed off with a sigh, running a hand through his long blonde hair. Ryou shrugged, as Malik set the shirt down on the bed. "The shower's probably hot now, and there are plenty of towels in the bathroom." Ryou nodded, taking the hint and leaving Malik alone to his thoughts.

The room was clouded with steam as Ryou closed the door behind him, his hair damp from condensation in seconds. Perspiration began to drip down his forehead as he stripped off his clothes, leaving his bloodied school uniform in a puddle beside the glass cubicle. Slim white fingers grasped the metal door handle, and he pulled the glass wall opened, stepping into the spray of water.

It was _hot_! Ryou gasped as the almost boiling water hit his skin, arching his back at the contact. He groped blindly for the shower knob, turning the cold up higher. Malik had _really_ hot showers…

"Ryou?" Twenty minutes later, Malik opened the shower door. "Ryou, are you finished? I brought you some clothes… Oh?" He frowned as he saw Ryou staring at himself in the mirror, chewing on his lower lip slightly with tears in his eyes. He was naked, except for the large white towel wrapped around his waist, and his heavy, damp hair was scattered about his slender shoulders, trailing down his back. Ryou turned around, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Yes?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. Malik opened his mouth to respond, when he took another step towards the light, his mouth falling open as he looked at Ryou's chest, his ribs clearly visible from a foot away. "Malik?"

"Oh my God…" The Egyptian let out a long sigh, holding a hand to his mouth. "You're freaking emaciated Ryou…" The light swallowed, lowering his gaze to the floor. Malik gently took Ryou's hand, leading him into the bedroom where he had laid out the clothes. _Those pants are going to be too big for even Ryou… I'll have to find a belt._ Ryou sank onto the coverlet, his hands gripping the edge of the bed. "Why did he _do_ this to you?"

"He stopped!" Ryou said defensively, looking up at Malik, his brown eyes oddly bright. "A-After I passed out a few days ago, he let me eat again…"

"Bloody hell… Why didn't I know any of this?" Malik sat down beside the light, one arm gently circling Ryou's bony shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't allowed to." Ryou's voice sounded strangely empty and hollow as he looked at the floor. "I wanted to, but Bakura said I wasn't allowed to talk to you anymore." _I might as well tell him the entire story_. "I got really angry. Really, really angry. I-I hit him, Malik. I punched him in the nose, and he was bleeding quite a lot, and…" The light let out a long, shuddering breath. "Th-That was when I-I actually started to hate him." He leaned into Malik's shoulder, his slender bony fingers twisting around each other. He felt the Egyptian stiffen, his arms trembling.

"No… Ryou no, please tell me he didn't do that to you…" Ryou nodded, sniffing as he closed his eyes. "That sicko… That twisted perverted psycho, I'm going to get him for this, Ryou, I swear, I-I-" Malik's voice broke, and his eyes sparkled with tears. "How the hell can Bakura do that to you? How can that sadistic freak bring himself to…"

"Malik," Ryou sighed, one arm soothingly rubbing the Egyptians back. "It's okay, really. It's all over now, and Bakura is sorry for what he did… But it did confirm what I thought."

"Which was?" Malik wiped at his eyes hurriedly, tilting his head slightly to look Ryou in the eye.

"He said he loves me, but he doesn't." Ryou's voice sounded strangely empty and hollow, with a ring of disappointment on the edge. "He may think he loves me, but it's not. It's my body he loves, Malik. I can tell by the way he looks at me, the way he touches me… He thinks I'm a boring, shy, stupid weak boy, Malik. He doesn't- He doesn't care…" Ryou swallowed deeply, struggling to suppress his sobs. Malik wrapped both of his arms around Ryou's chest, still wet, the whitenette beginning to cry. Tears of sympathy sprung to Malik's eyes as he held the crying teen, Ryou sobbing into the Egyptians shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Malik breathed, rubbing small circles in the lights back, wincing as his fingers brushed over Ryou's exposed ribs. "He can't get away with any of this, Ryou." He continued fiercely, tightening his hold on the teen. "I-I'm not going to let you go back with him, Ryou, I-I can't…"

"Malik," Ryou lifted his tearstained face to look the blonde in his lavender eyes. "Banning me from seeing him sinks you to his level. I-I still care about him… I suppose." Ryou finished somewhat doubtfully, raising his dark eyes to the ceiling. "He's the other half of my soul. I don't think I could ever leave him."

"But he _raped_ you!" Malik stood up, pacing the floor in front of Ryou, the teenager still perching on the end of his bed, hunched over and staring at the floor. "He took the one thing you cared about anymore and crushed it! He… He…" The Egyptian was at a loss for words as he sank onto the bed beside Ryou, his hands clasped together and head bowed. "I can't believe he did it. I always knew he was a twisted psycho but to go that far…"

"Malik, please." Ryou gently grasped one of the blondes caramel hands, squeezing it tight for a short moment before slackening his grip, his left hand rubbing tiredly at his eyes, his slim rounded shoulders sagging. "I don't want to think about any of it." He sighed, leaning his damp head against the Egyptians shoulder. "I don't want to think about Bakura right now. It just makes me want to throw up. I-I'm still really scared that I might lose him…"

"Oh Ryou." Malik sighed, giving the light a short hug. "Don't think like that. We're going to see him tomorrow, and I swear, you two are going to sit down and sort everything out. You two wouldn't have gone through half of all of this angst and stress if you'd sit down and tell each other how you feel." Ryou bit his lip, his shoulder turning up into a shrug.

"I'm completely for that, Malik." The whitenette said gently, looking at the ground. "But we both know that the only thing that will loosen Bakura's tongue when it comes to his feelings is a bottle of strong alcohol." Ryou finished in a depressed tone. "Look, I'm really tired, Malik." The teen flopped down on the bed. "I just want to go to sleep and forget everything for a few hours."

"I get ya." Malik nodded, standing up and turning around, respecting Ryou's modesty as the teenager got unwrapped the towel from his waist, pulling on the black satin boxers the blonde had found for him, as well as the oversized white tee-shirt, climbing into the bed. "Done?"

"Mhm." Ryou sprawled out underneath the sheets on his back, staring at the ceiling. "You're bed's so nice." The teenager smiled, his eyes fluttering closed. "Comfy." Malik smiled, switching out the light as he headed towards the other side of his double bed, relying on the amber glow of the streetlights that illuminated the city below.

"It's better than the floor." Malik said, a sad tone in his voice as he slid beneath the sheets, rolling on to his stomach to look at the light, who looked small, shrunken underneath the blankets, his eyes cast in a painfully lost gaze on the ceiling.

"Don't remind me." Ryou sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sick of Bakura treating me like I'm some kind of animal. He never stops to think how I feel, how his treatment affects me. That's another reason why I'm sure he doesn't love me." He finished bitterly, his gaze changing to a glare. "Oh… I need to sleep." Ryou rolled over onto his side, curling up slightly as he settled himself beneath the sheets.

"Yeah." Malik groaned, burying his head in the pillow. He was achingly tired, and his head was starting to hurt. "Goodnight, Ryou." The light nodded, his eyes already closed, his voice hardly louder than a soft mumble.

"'Night."

* * *

Bleh. Hate it? Love it? See it coming because you read the original? Put it in a review and tell me. XD 


	16. Chapter 16

Hihihi! Muaha. How ish yew all? Better than me, I am SURE! -sigh- I'm an idiot. A retard. Yep.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"I'm scared, Malik." Ryou clung tightly to the older boys sleeve as the pair made their way down the long white hallway. After fifteen minutes of firstly waiting to _speak_ to the receptionist, and then another ten of the stupid woman clacking her keys as she searched for Bakura's ward. And finally, here they were, Malik traipsing down the long white hallway, Ryou trailing anxiously along behind him, dark mocha orbs staring from side to side, his limbs trembling.

"I know you are." The Egyptian murmured softly, slowing down in his nervous march to let Ryou walk alongside him. "I-I'm scared as well." Malik admitted, scratching the back of his head with a free hand. "It's okay to be afraid, Ryou."

"There used to be a time when I wasn't." The whitenette said quietly, clinging to Malik's hand as they walked slowly down the corridor. "I never cried, I never used to be so scared of him. It's just when he lied to me…" Ryou let out a long sigh, his hold on the Egyptians hand tightening. Malik returned the squeeze with a small, sympathetic smile.

"What he did was inhuman, Ryou." A frown creased Malik's forehead, and his hands tightened instinctively. "I-I still can't believe he treated you like an animal."

"Maybe it's his twisted way of expressing affection." Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "I mean… Oh. We're here…" The pair paused outside a plain white door, Bakura's name scrawled in black marker on the white cardboard tag. "O-Oh dear…"

"It's okay." Malik stood behind the trembling whitenette, rubbing his arms soothingly. "It's going to be okay, Ryou. He's going to be okay." Ryou sighed and nodded, slim ivory fingers lingering on the door. "I'll be right here beside you."

Ryou let out an audible gasp as the door slowly slid open, revealing the sleeping figure inside. His knees buckled as he stared at Bakura, and he was only vaguely aware of Malik's strong arms wrapped around his middle, keeping him upright. _Oh my gosh…_ Malik's eyes were wide in shock as he stared at the unconscious demon. He looked so small, like a little doll tucked under the pale blue sheets, folded around his waist. There were two tubes running through his right arm, both hooked up to two plastic bags, one a light yellow, the other clear. Both arms were heavily bandaged to the elbow, and various wires had the spirit hooked up to a number of machines, machines Malik had no hope of comprehending. Bakura's eyes were closed, but he looked a million miles from sleep, an oxygen mask covering the lower half of his face to help his breathing. A nurse stood beside the sleeping spirit, scribbling something on her plastic clipboard. She looked up as the pair stumbled into the room, a frown forming on her face as she stared at Ryou and Malik over her glasses.

"Are you relatives of the patient?" She asked crisply, her gaze flicking from her clipboard and back to the pair, Ryou gulping, quivering nervously under her gaze. "If you aren't, then I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave. Patients in Mr. Bakura's condition have very strict visiting schedule."

"I-I'm his little brother." Ryou managed to weakly mumble, his cheeks tinting a pale rose. "P-Please, I need to talk to him…"

"Mr. Bakura is unresponsive right now." The nurse asked crisply, her hazel eyes narrowing. "I suggest you return later with a parent or guardian." Malik narrowed his eyes slightly, his protective hold on the light tightening.

"Ryou hardly slept last night because he was so worried!" The Egyptian argued, placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder, glaring at the nurse. "It doesn't matter that Ryou's not here with his parents, because he's old enough by your stupid rules to be here by himself!" Malik let out a deep breath. "Please." He said, somewhat calmer, lowering his gaze. "Just give him a few minutes…"

"Ten minutes." The nurse said sternly, glaring over her spectacles at the pair. Malik returned the gaze with equal venom, while Ryou merely nodded, making sure to keep his dark mocha orbs at the floor. "Not a second more." She continued threateningly, hanging the clipboard at the end of Bakura's bed on the way out. Malik followed suit, his gaze softening for a moment as he looked at Ryou on the way out, closing the door as he left.

"Yami?" Ryou slid his slender frame into the plastic chair beside the demons gurney. "Yami, are you awake? C-Can you head me?" A trembling hand, pale and bony, smoothed the clean white sheets, wide brown eyes glistening with tears. "Please… You have to wake up." The light whispered, brushing Bakura's messy white hair out of his eyes. "Please… You have to wake up, Bakura; you have to say something…." A single tear slipped down his face. "Please, say something…" Ryou continued to comb his fingers through the spirit's snowy tangles. "I don't want to be alone; I don't want to be without you." The tears were flowing thick and fast now, Ryou's breath harsh and disjointed with sobs. "I might not love you, Bakura, but I care about you. I… I don't mind looking after you, you know…" The only answers to Ryou's tearful words were the steady beep of machines. The whitenette gazed at the flickering monitors for a second, blinking away his frustrated tears. _I never meant for this to happen._ The teen began tracing his deft fingers along Bakura's bandaged forearm.

Although Ryou didn't see it, the demons' eyelids twitched.

* * *

"Ryou?" Malik leaned his forehead against the door for a moment before he pulled it open, his lavender gaze softening at Ryou, his head resting against the metal rail of the gurney, his hand clasped in Bakura's. Their fingers were entwined, and although the whitenette's shoulders were shaking with sobs, Bakura was completely motionless. The only movement the demon made was the small, barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest, aided by the oxygen mask. "Oh, Ryou." Malik walked over to the smaller boy, gently taking his free hand. "I'm… I'm sorry… It's been almost fifteen minutes. That bitchy nurse is going to come back soon… I'll tell you what. We'll go back to your place and pick up some clothes, (Ryou was wearing a somewhat scanty outfit borrowed from the Egyptian) and then you can eat some more and get some rest. We'll come back when she's hopefully finished her shift." Ryou didn't move, didn't even acknowledge Malik was there. "Ryou?"

"How can you _do_ that?" Ryou lifted his head, his eyes red and swollen, ivory cheeks streaked with tears. "How the hell can you just pretend that everything is just okay? Bakura is really hurt, Malik, he's hurt and it's my entire fault! And I-I-I…" Ryou gasped for air between heartbreaking sobs, his right hand unintentionally clutching Bakura even tighter. "I don't know what to do, Malik! What if Bakura's lost all of the feeling in his hand? How am I going to live with myself if he does? He'd never be able to duel, or steal, or do anything he likes to do! Why the hell are you acting like this Malik?"

"Do you want to know?" Malik shouted back, his voice as loud as the whitenette's. "Think at what you're saying, Ryou! This is the person that's been treating you like complete shit for years! Do you think Bakura deserves this attention and kindness you're giving him? He-He freaking _raped_ you! You've been nothing but submissive and gentle to him all this time, and he's acted like you're nothing but his slave!"

"I know that!" Ryou shouted, now standing up, his eyes narrowed slightly in anger. "I'm not stupid, Malik. Even if he's thought nothing of me for all these years, I've thought the world of him! Nobody's ever stayed around so long, Malik! I need him in my life if I don't want to be alone! And aside from all that, did it ever occur to you that I care about him? That I only ever wanted to make him happy? Did you ever look past your own opinion Malik? Or is it because you are so goddamned _pigheaded-_"

"Well excuse me for caring, Ryou!" The Egyptian shot back, his face contorted in anger. "I cared about you because I never wanted you to get hurt! I cared because nobody else did! Face it Ryou, I'm the only friend you have because you freaking _isolate_ yourself so much! When the hell are you going to grow up?"

"Oh, this is rich, coming from someone as spoiled and immature as you-"

"_Shut up_." The arguing pair froze, a pair of lavender eyes narrowed and hardened in anger and warm chocolate orbs glittering with unshed tears turning towards the hospital bed, momentarily forgotten. Bakura glared at the pair weakly, mocha orbs clouded and confused, before his eyes slid shut again, a long sigh steaming up his oxygen mask. "….Headache…" His mumbled words sounded muffled from the mask, his lips barely moving. Malik stood frozen, his lower lip dropping slightly in shock as he stared at the demon. The dam in Ryou's eyes burst, and fresh tears coursed down his face as he sank into the grey plastic chair. "Ryou…" Bakura croaked, opening his eyes again for a moment to stare at the quivering light. Instinctively, Ryou grabbed the demons right hand, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Bakura… I'm so sorry I made you upset." The light whispered, weaving his fingers with the demons long, spidery digits. "I'm so sorry it got so far…" Bakura sighed again, his weak hold on Ryou's hand gaining strength.

"Not… Not your fault…" Bakura finally managed to moan, fluttering his eyelashes in an attempt to bat away a few strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes. Ryou smiled weakly, brushing the demons bangs out of his face, tucking the milky strands behind his ears. The whitenette chanced a glance in Malik's direction, but the Egyptian was gone. "Th-thanks." Bakura managed to open his eyes and keep them open, half-lidded orbs slowly clearing.

"I was so scared." Ryou murmured half to himself, still running one hand through Bakura's hair. The demon smiled slightly, inwardly enjoying the sensation of his other half's gentle touches. "I-I thought I was going to lose you forever." Ryou continued tearfully, one hand stroking the yami's hair, the other tightly clenched in his hand. "I-I thought…"

"Don't cry." Bakura finally murmured tiredly, tilting his head to look the teenager in the eyes. "Don't…"

"I-I can't help but cry." Ryou whispered, continuing his gently ministrations. "I'm why you did this. Because you said you…"

"I said… I l-loved you." Bakura groaned, his forehead beading with sweat from the simple effort of trying to talk. "I-I …meant... it, Ryou…" The light swallowed, wrenching his hands away immediately.

"No, you don't." The lights usually gentle cadence was harsh, a sharp edge of anger in his voice. "You don't even know what love is, Bakura. Its lust you're experiencing. All you want is my body."

"…N-No…"

"Yes, Bakura!" Ryou stood up, glaring down at the demon. "You. Don't. Love. Me.Get it through your thick head and stop hurting the both of us like this!"

"…No… I… Love you…" Bakura muttered weakly, desperately. Ryou let out a frustrated moan, grabbing fistfuls of his long white hair. Turning away from the barely conscious spirit, Ryou paced towards the large window that faced quite a nice view of Domino City. "R-Ryou…"

"Name one thing you love about me apart from my looks." Ryou leaned his forehead against the cool glass, pressing his palm against the clear pane. Bakura closed his eyes for a minute, his fingers trembling with fatigue.

"Brave…" Bakura mumbled in a barely audible tone. "…Never cried…" He took in a deep breath. "When… I h-hurt you…" Ryou softened, sliding his hand down the glass window pane.

"Y-Yeah…" Ryou admitted, drumming his fingers lightly. "W-Well… I-I suppose I wasn't scared because I eventually grew used to the pain you inflicted. Tears seemed so pointless…" He fell silent, and although he sounded dull and uninterested, a small seed of pride began to swell in his chest. His yami thought he was brave… The same man who used to scream at him, call him a coward, said he was _brave_. "Wh-What else?"

"…Smart…." The demon moaned, his voice harsh and scratchy in his throat. "…Smarter th-than…. Me." Ryou's left hand, at his side, clenched into a fist, the corners of his lips tugging into a faint ghost of a smile.

"We're two different kinds of smart." Ryou reasoned, trying to salvage a bit of the yami's pride, expressed that he still had a bit of respect for Bakura. "I-I'm book-smart, I suppose, and you're… well, street smart, I suppose." Ryou let out a long sigh, scratching the back of his head, a faint blush tinting his ivory cheeks. "You're not stupid."

"Gentle…" Bakura sighed, shifting slightly in his gurney. "Kind… Sweet…" Those alien words rolled from the demons lips. "Compassionate…" He groaned, his right hand clenching into the crisp white sheets. His left hand was scarily numb, and he couldn't move his fingers, or even flex his palm. What if he'd lost his feeling forever?

"You said that was a weakness." Ryou whispered, becoming less and less sure of himself as he breathed steam onto the glass, staring blankly at the fog that formed. "You said you hated it…" Tears pricked at the back of the whitenette's eyes, but he ignored them, opening his mocha orbs and staring at the morning scenery of Domino.

"N-No…" Bakura moaned somewhat thickly, staring at Ryou's back. "Don't…"

"Please, Yami…"

"L…Love you…"

* * *

"There you are." Ryou jumped as a tanned hand was placed on his shoulder, the soft, soothing words lightly whispered in his hair. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"It's not like I've been hiding," Ryou murmured, a long sigh of relief spilling from perfect pale lips. Malik frowned slightly, "I've just been here…" The Egyptian sighed, running a hand through his sandy locks. The light sniffed, leaning back into the moulded plastic chair. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his arms circled around his ankles. Ryou leaned his chin on his knees, clothed in black leather. Malik sat beside the shivering light, extending a tanned arm and gently wrapping it around Ryou's slender shoulders. The teen leaned into the embrace, his lower lip trembling with suppressed tears. "I-I'm scared…"

"I know you are." Malik said softly, soothingly, rubbing small, comforting circles into the whitenette's back. "That nurse is bloody scary…" Ryou shook his head, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Not that nurse, Malik." Ryou sighed, tightening his arms around his legs. "Bakura. He… He said he loved me and he meant it!" Ryou's voice was shaking as he buried his head in the Egyptians shoulder. "He said I was brave and smart and kind… I don't know to believe him…" The whitenette whispered. "H-How can he be telling the truth when a few days ago he said I was a stupid coward?" Malik tightened his hold on the light, Ryou all but curled up in his lap. "He's such a paradox… I wish I could understand him…"

"I know." Malik whispered, burying his nose into Ryou's mop of silky white hair. Mmmm. The Egyptian relished in the scent of wildflowers for a moment before pulling away, closing his eyes.

"It's just… How can he keep screwing around with my feelings like this, Malik? How can he just lie to me, and then six weeks later swears he's telling the truth and expect me to believe him?"

"Mmm." Malik nodded, his eyes still closed. He was trying to recapture the sweet small of Ryou's fluffy hair. The whitenette let out a choked sob, resting his forehead onto his knees.

"I want to believe him." Ryou whispered; his voice trembling and hoarse. "I really, really do. Having a relationship with him was so wonderful, Malik. I was so happy…"

"I'll bet." Malik murmured softly, his eyes still closed. _Imagine being with someone as sexy as Bakura…_

_Or as cute as Ryou._

Malik's eyes snapped open immediately. Instinctively, his hold on Ryou loosened, and his mouth fell open in surprise.

_No. No no no. Ryou is a friend. He's just a friend. I can't like him in that way… Not when he's in love with Bakura._

_On the other hand, Bakura loves Ryou, and I've been crushing on him for months…_

_No! This is Ryou! **Ryou**__Sweet, innocent, sexy little Ryou- ARGH! I did not just think that! Ryou is not sexy! No. He's not, he's… He's…_

_  
Damnit._

_Well, he's wearing black leather! Hell, those pants he's wearing don't even fit me! Look at that shirt as well! And those pants… They just fit around his ass so well…_

_No. No. No. I am not going to get feelings for Ryou. No. He trusts me. And besides, he's way too messed up to have a relationship with. No. Bad Malik!_

"Malik… Are you okay?" Ryou looked up from his knees to stare at the Egyptian. Malik shook his head, shutting of his confused thoughts to smile down at Ryou, inclining his head in a small nod.

"I'm fine." Malik sighed, leaning against the chair back. "Ugh. It's not me you should be worrying about, Ryou." The whitenette sniffed, uncurling himself from his ball to firmly wrap his arms around the Egyptians slim waist.

"I'm so glad you're here." Ryou murmured, burying his head into the blondes shoulder. "And I'm so sorry I yelled at you before. I-I'm just so worn down." He continued softly, tightening his arms. "I don't know what to do anymore… I'm just so glad you're here for me to lean on, Malik. I-I could never thank you enough for this." Ryou's voice wobbled, but he managed to keep the tears down for once, swallowing the burning ember in his throat. Malik, on the other hand, was flushing furiously at the close contact Ryou was giving him, placing his hands rather nervously on the lights back to return the embrace. _Only someone as innocent and trusting as Ryou would ever act this way to a friend,_ Malik pondered ruefully, idly twisting a lock of white hair around his finger. _No one would ever act this close unless they were in a relationship or trusted absolutely trusted them. Heh. Nobody's ever trusted me like this before. Isis say's I'm too childish… Would she say that to me if she saw me right now? If she wasn't away in England at that seminar… I'm glad I said no to going to that…_

"I'm glad to be here." Malik finally replies after a long moment of silence. "You shouldn't be alone at a time like this." The Egyptian continued, releasing Ryou's hair from his index finger with a blush. "Hell, no one should. I'm going to kick Jounouchi for running off like that." Ryou giggled softly, lifting his head slightly from the crook of Malik's neck to stare into wide lavender eyes, soft and caring.

"I'd rather have you here anyway." The whitenette murmured, his eyes half-lidded and sleepy-looking. Malik had a sudden urge to lean down a few inches and claim those perfect lips for himself. _What? What are you, a total retard? He's only a friend! He needs your support right now, your friendship! The last thing he needs is another head case wanting to get into his pants…Mmm_.

"Ugh." Malik screwed his eyes up tight, shaking his head to clear his mind of such evil thoughts. Ryou frowned at the sudden movement, and blinked, gently shrinking away from the Egyptian. Malik sighed, pushing the light off of his lap completely, and running his hands through his hair. _This is really not good_…

"Malik?" Ryou's eyes widened as the sandy-haired teen stood up completely, brushing a strand of stray hair from his face. "M-Malik, what's wrong?" The Egyptian ignored Ryou, turning away from the light and beginning to walk away. Ryou let out a soft cry as he stood up also, following the Egyptian and grasping onto his shoulder. "M-Malik, what's wrong?"

"I-I need to be alone." Malik mumbled, keeping his face turned away from Ryou. The whitenette frowned, taking a step in front of the Egyptian to look into his face. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of crystalline tears running down caramel skin, his mouth forming a small 'O' of surprise.

"M-Malik?" Ryou stammered; confusion evident in his face. "Wh-why are you crying?" Malik sniffed, rubbing hastily at his lavender orbs with a free hand.

"I-I don't know," The Egyptian managed to lie, directing his gaze anywhere along the hospital corridor except for the beautiful teen in front of him, nibbling on his lower lip with chocolate eyes wide in confusion. "P-Please, Ryou. I want to be by myself for awhile… Go-Go talk to Bakura or something…" He mumbled the last few words, before wrenching his shoulder out of Ryou's tender grasp, and walking, leaving the light alone in the corridor, confused and afraid.

"Malik?"

* * *

Ugh. R&R?


	17. Chapter 17

-walks in- Hiii! XDD How ish yew all?

Hmm... Ther might be a bit of a delay on the next update here. This is kinda like, well... It'll be a major time lapse before the next chapter. Ugh, My X key isn't working right and I have to press extra hard. XX More words have X in it than you think. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_

* * *

He can't possibly love me._

_He said all of those things about me. He said he loved me. He said I was smart, funny, sweet... But he didn't mean that. He couldn't have meant that. It isn't possible. Not after what he did. He raped me. That has to prove that he's in love with my body, not me. He couldn't love me. He doesn't know how to love._

_I want to believe him so bad. I just want to say yes, and have a relationship with him. I want to leave the hospital hand in hand with him and go home, and do what we used to… and I know it would all end up in sex but I don't care, I don't care. I just… I don't know what I want. I want someone to love me and care about me. I want_..._ I want us to be like we used to be. But being with Bakura was a lie. It wasn't him in love with me. It was a lie. A stupid lie. A stupid, pathetic lie and I fell for it and..._

_I'm just wishing for something that is never going to happen. I'm wishing for someone who isn't capable of any human emotion to **love** me. Ugh. I'm so pathetic. No wonder Bakura only wants me for my body. I'm clingy, whiny, I'm too shy for my own good... Not even Malik wants to know me right now. He was right. I do isolate myself. I'm so stupid and boring…_

Ryou sighed, slowly lifting his head from the security that came with having his forehead in his knees to stare at the regulation white clock that hung on the wall opposite him. Three PM… six hours since he's last seen Bakura, left him silent on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The whitenette bit his lip, blinking away tears that formed in chocolate eyes. All of this mentally berating himself was making him even more depressed, but for hours, it was all he could think about. There was nothing he could do. He felt so stupid, so hopeless and pathetic. Bakura was in the hospital, very weak, and drugged up to the nines, barely conscious. Malik had stormed off somewhere, and didn't want to talk to him. He was probably pissed off at the teen, and Ryou honestly didn't blame him. _I don't know why he chose to stay friends with me._

_All of this time... I thought Malik had a crush on Bakura. I thought he was in love with my yami. Heck, Malik told me himself. Why is he acting like this then? Is it the way Bakura's treated me? Is he jealous? Is it because what he put me through was nothing short of torture? Why was he so surprised when he found out? Did he honestly think that Bakura had any good in him? That he wasn't capable of what he did? Malik had an idea, but he couldn't stop it. Nobody can. Not even I can..._

_Unless..._

_Unless I lie myself. If I say yes, that I want to try a relationship, then Bakura wouldn't hurt me anymore. Not if he wanted us to be together. If I say yes, all Bakura would show towards me is tenderness and compassion. It means I would have to submit to him though... I don't think I could do that. Heck, I don't think I could sleep with anyone again after what Bakura did. I never knew it would hurt so much. On the other hand, Bakura would make it an enjoyable experience for the both of us. He'd be kind and gentle, like I fantasized... wouldn't he? Maybe... Maybe if I get him to at least show me that he's mean it, well then I would honestly try. I-I don't know if I love him, but I certainly care about him. And I'd be... What did Malik call it? Taking advantage of the situation. I'd be making us both happy, I suppose._

_What am I saying? This is Bakura. I-I can't do this. Not unless he's genuine. And he couldn't be. He couldn't. _Ryou whimpered softly, pressing his head back against his kneecaps. _This isn't fair. Why am I forced to make this choice? How the heck can Bakura do this to me? To beat me and hurt me so much and then the very next day say he loves me? If he really did, would he do that to me? He said he loved me, and then four hours later he nearly broke my neck. I don't know._

_I honestly don't know._

* * *

Malik let out a long moan, locks of sandy blonde twisted in tanned fingers. This wasn't fair. Not fair. How could he fall for Ryou like this? His friend? The one person apart from his family who actually trusted him? Leaning against the cold metal rail, the Egyptian wrinkled his nose, thoughtfully cupping a chin in a hand. All he could think about was Ryou and Bakura. What an ironic love triangle this was.

_When the hell is Ryou going to pull his head in and just accept the fact that Bakura wants to be with him? I thought he loved him, so why isn't he jumping at the chance, like I would?_

_On the other hand, I've never been treated badly by Bakura. What he does to Ryou is nothing but sadistic. I don't know if I would be able to put up with his bullshit like that… But then again, I do actually have a backbone. Ryou's hopeless. I wouldn't take anything lying down, but Ryou would submit to anything. Wouldn't he? He certainly wouldn't take rape lying down, but..._

_Ugh. Why am I even thinking about this? There's no chance in hell for me to get together with either of them. They're both made for each other, they just don't see it. I feel so useless. I'd never try to sabotage their relationship- I couldn't do that to Ryou- But their both just too blind to see that they love each other. Bakura's abuse has probably ruined it for them. I should just stay out of it. I'm going to stay out of it. If they're really meant for each other, then they'll figure it out for themselves. I thought it was obvious… But was that just me being having a good intuition for once?_

_I should really go and find Ryou..._

* * *

Ryou bit his lip so hard it was almost bleeding as he stared at the white door. This was scary. Beyond scary. This was Ryou doing something that was going to change his whole life. It was… Ryou didn't even want to think about the consequences. Instead, he took a deep breath, summoning up all of his courage, and opened the door, stepping inside.

It wasn't Bakura in the bed.

The whitenette gasped, two hands grasping the doorframe for support as he stared blankly at the sleeping figure in the bed. Unless Bakura had managed to turn himself into a middle-aged woman, he wasn't here. Was he in the right room? Ryou chanced a glance towards the door, 26-E staring back at him. It was the right room. And Bakura wasn't here. Had he'd been moved, or did he… Did he _die_? Ryou started to hyperventilate, tears coursing freely down his ivory face. _No no no no no! I was going to give him a chance! I was going to make it all right again! He can't... H-He just can't..._

"Oh my goodness!" Ryou started at the soft voice behind him, his heart hammering in his chest, his lungs still screaming for air. "What's going on?" The light spun around, finding a mild-mannered nurse facing him, shock and confusion written on her face.

"M-My brother!" Ryou blurted out, struggling to control his tears. "H-He w-was in th-this room, a-and now he's g-gone!" The whitenette rubbed at his eyes hastily, sniffing. The nurse frowned for a moment, but then comprehension dawned on her face.

"Ohh! You must be a relative of that young man… Bakura?" Ryou nodded, his face in his hands. "Look, sit down here." The teen sank into the grey plastic chair, guided by the nurses hand. "You need to calm down." She placed the clipboard beside her and took a seat herself. Ryou sobbed into his hands, his shoulders heaving and breath in short gasps. "I'm going to need you to calm down, please sir." Ryou nodded, swallowing his shuddering sobs and wiping at his eyes. It was a few moments before he managed to steady his breath, looking up at the nurse with red-rimmed brown eyes.

"Wh-What happened?" Ryou finally managed to stammer, taking deep breaths to control his hyperventilating. "I-Is he okay? P-Please s-say he's okay…"

"Your brother is fine." The nurse managed to blurt out before Ryou collapsed into a fresh wave of tears. "He went into surgery three hours ago to treat his left arm. You will be able to see him in a recovery ward in the morning." Ryou swallowed, and sighed deeply at her words, his head in his hands again. _So I worried like that over nothing... typical me again._ "I suggest that you should go home and get some rest." Ryou wrinkled his nose, but nodded into his hand, his overworked lungs still gasping desperately for breath. _I don't want to have to keep going through this… I'm so stressed and tired... I just want this to be over. I just want Bakura healthy and sarcastic like he used to be. I want Malik to be my friend, to stop acting so nervous all the time. _

_I want things to go back to how they were before Bakura started to lie._

* * *

"Thanks so much for letting me stay another night." Ryou sighed, setting his worn backpack stuffed with clothing on the floor before collapsing onto Malik's messily made bed. He stretched out, spread-eagled on the king-sized mattress, enjoying its huge width. "I love this bed so much." Malik flushed slightly at Ryou's comment. _You could sleep here every night if you wanted to_… The Egyptian sighed, rolling his eyes heavenwards. _Okay, stop thinking like that. _

"I hate to think of you sleeping in that tiny apartment by yourself." Malik said softly, taking a risk, and sprawling out beside the light. Ryou's little body was pressed close to his, pearly white strands tickling the side of his face and flushing tanned cheeks. "Especially that little bed. How the both of you sleep on it, I don't know…" Ryou sighed, stretching his limbs and unintentionally curled his leg around Maliks', the Egyptians' blush deepening.

"Until a short time ago, we didn't." Ryou murmured, closing his eyes. "He made me sleep on the floor." He let out a long sigh, rolling onto his side. Malik's eyes widened as the whitenette flung an arm around the older boy's waist, snuggling into his side. It was then when Malik noticed that Ryou was shivering, his bare arm on his midriff extremely cold. The teen frowned at the light's cold arms, holding Ryou's frigid form closer to him.

"Why the hell are you so cold?" Malik looked down at Ryou, who had his head buried in his shoulder. "It's so warm."

"I-I don't know." Ryou murmured, his soft voice muffled against the Egyptian's shoulder. "I-I get cold a lot recently…"

"It's probably because you're so thin." Malik poked an exposed rib to prove his point. Ryou giggled, squirming ticklishly as the older boy continued to run his fingers light along the whitenette's ribcage. "See?"

"I-I-I, O-Ok-Okay!" Ryou howled, rolling over onto his back to try and escape the blonde's tickle torture. Malik grinned, merely straddling the lights waist and tickling both sides of his chest. Ryou shrieked with laughter, arching his back and squirming beneath the Egyptian, giggling hopelessly. "S-S-Stoppp!" Ryou half moaned, half giggled, writhing as he screamed with laughter. Malik's smile grew, and he removed his hands from Ryou's sides. The light panted, bangs damp and sweaty. Malik smiled at the light, who giggled in return, his cheeks flushed.

"Hmmm?" Malik raised a blonde eyebrow, placing a hand on one hip. Ryou giggled again, his perfect pink lips, parted slightly as he gasped for breath. Malik couldn't help but stare at Ryou trapped beneath him, panting and sweaty with his shirt hitched up slightly to reveal smooth white skin. Malik groaned under his breath, hands moving of their own accord to comb fluffy white hair. Ryou sighed, eyelids gently closing as Malik teased the pearly strands with slim tanned fingers. It never crossed the whitenette's mind that Malik's soft gentle touch meant anything more than friendship, even when he ran splayed fingers down Ryou's chest, the light's breath hitching at the touch. Malik closed his eyes as he rested his hands on Ryou's hips, trying to remember every smooth contour of the light's beautiful body.

_What the hell are you doing?_

Malik's eyes snapped open and he jerked his hands away from Ryou's body as though they were burned, his mouth falling open and guilt flooding his insides. Ryou merely looked up at the older teen with wide chocolate orbs, white bangs damp with sweat falling into his eyes. The Egyptian couldn't tell what emotions were hidden in those dark mocha depth, but judging from his quiet submission, he wasn't scared. Confused, maybe, but not scared. _What are you doing to him, touching him like that? You have to keep those thoughts to yourself, you idiot, you can't let the way you feel about him damage your friendship. He's too naïve, to innocent to play with like that. He has no idea that you just made a freaking pass at him!_

"M-Malik?" Ryou's soft voice, slightly confused, broke him out of his thoughts. "M-Malik, are you all right?" The Egyptian blinked, and with a strange look in his eyes, slid off of Ryou, sitting up with his folded hands in his lap. Ryou frowned, using weak arms, still trembling, to push himself into a sitting position. "Wh-What's wrong?" He placed a slim white hand on the Egyptians shoulder, Malik freezing up at the lights gentle touch. Ryou bit his lip, leaning his chin on Malik's shoulder and wrapping his arms around the teens waist. Malik sighed at the teens shivering form pressed into his back, struggling to ignore the rise of colour in his cheeks.

"Nothing…" The Egyptian finally managed to mutter, keeping his eyes downcast, and his thoughts away from Ryou and his affectionate gestures. Did he treat all of his friends like this? Did he give Yugi, Anzu, Jou this kind of affection? Malik couldn't see it possible. How could someone as loving and affectionate as Ryou have not been taken advantage of? Or… did Ryou only treat Malik like this? The thought made the colour in Malik's cheeks flush even more, and he pulled himself away from the light, muttering under his breath. "Should really get you something to eat… No wonder you're so cold… You're got no body fat to keep you warm…" Ryou was puzzled as Malik hopped off the bed and towards the kitchen, but followed his lead, clinging tightly to his hand. Ryou was pressed to his side as he managed to throw together a bit of pasta, silent except for the occasional soft word of advice, or small smile. Malik couldn't help but wonder if Ryou smiled at anyone apart from him. Bakura, maybe? One day, Malik went to pick Ryou up from school, waiting outside the school gates. He knew that he walked home with Jou, who lived in the same building as him, so he did still have some fragile form of contact with him. They both came out of the building a few minutes later, Jou nattering endlessly about something insignificant, Ryou staring off into space. Malik was dumbstruck at how bland and colourless he seemed, saying nothing, and not meeting anyone's eyes. Malik had finally managed to catch his eye, and the moment Ryou had registered it was his voice, and caught sight of him, the teen had instantly lit up. It shocked Jou, and it also shocked Malik. Ryou acted so _drab_ around Yugi and his friends, and he couldn't understand why. Was it under Bakura's rule? Or did Ryou act like that by himself? Malik knew that his friendship with Ryou wouldn't exist without Bakura's approval. In fact, a year ago, him and Ryou weren't really that close. Malik was still guilt-ridden about everything that had happened, and Ryou was a bit afraid of the older boy, but a year of admitting secrets to each other, of talking and sharing as much as they could, of just being together had made the pair extremely close, and dependant on each other. Ryou was easily the best friend he'd ever had.

"This is really good." Ryou smiled, shoveling pasta in by the forkful. "Mm. Thanks a lot for this, I was really hungry." Malik smiled, eating with the same ferocity as the whitenette beside him. "I-It's nice to not have to cook for once."

"Well, I don't know." Malik said carefully, setting down his fork. "You did help me a lot. It would have been ruined without you, Ryou."

"Oh come on, I can't take all of the credit." The teen smiled, taking a sip from his glass of water. Ryou sighed, his smile widening.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ryou said softly, trailing his fork through the pasta. "Just thinking… This is really nice, Malik. I'm not used to being so comfortable like this." Malik smiled warmly, his lavender eyes soft and affectionate.

"You know, you'll always have a home here if you need it." Malik reached out and took Ryou's hand, squeezing his slim pale fingers lightly. "I'll never abandon you." Ryou sniffed, looking up with a wide hopeful smile that almost melted the Egyptians heart.

"Y-You have no idea how much that means to me."

* * *

Malik couldn't sleep that night. He sat up in his comfortable, king-sized bed, his knees drawn to his chest, lavender eyes staring at his large window in the opposite wall. Confusion, guilt, and anger were all running through his veins. He was confused with Ryou, guilty with himself, and angry with Bakura. Especially Bakura. Malik clenched his hands into fists, setting his teeth. _I can't believe that arrogant bastard could do this to Ryou. How could he attack somebody so innocent and sweet as Ryou? He's sick. Sick can't even begin to explain his twisted insanity. I know he's never had a chance to love someone or treat them well, but he's letting his only opportunity pass him by because he's been treating Ryou like a piece of shit! Ryou has only ever been nice to him since day one! I just-_

_Okay, I really have to calm down._ Malik sighed, leaning against the headboard. He couldn't be angry right now. Not with Ryou sleeping beside him, not with those consequences. He couldn't lose control again, he wasn't going to let himself.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, but Malik forced them down, taking but gulps of air to try and suppress his sobs. He _hated_ being a teenager like this. He hated his hormones being out of whack, with the constant mood swings and his uncontrollable emotions. Whoever said that these were going to be the best years of his life was a retard.

He wanted his family. He wanted his brother and sister here so he could lean on them for support. Malik couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't stay in this apartment alone with Ryou, it was driving him insane! Every time he laid eyes on Ryou, he couldn't help but stare. Every time his fingers brushed Ryou, his touch lingered. Despite all of this obvious closeness, the whitenette was completely oblivious about the way Malik really felt. If anything, Ryou was just as affectionate, although the blonde knew it was just his way of expressing friendship. How could Bakura hate such a sweet, compassionate soul? Malik smiled, shifting his gaze to the sleeping form beside him. Ryou was curled onto his side, facing the Egyptian. His long white hair had fallen into his eyes, and Malik brushed them away. Ryou's eyelids flickered at the blonde's gentle touch, but remained asleep, his chest steadily rising and falling.

Even though Ryou's hair was now out of his face, Malik continued to gently, soothingly stroke his cheek.

* * *

"I'll wait out here, okay Ryou?"

"O-Okay." Ryou swallowed, and let out a long breath. He straightened his back, drawing himself to his full height. "Okay. I can do this. I can do this." He pressed a palm on the white door, feeling it give under his slim hand. The whitenette's stomach was fluttering nervously, but Ryou pushed it away, stepping over the threshold into the white hospital room.

His brown eyes softened as he gazed at the demon, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile. Bakura sighed, bleary eyes open a slit. He blinked as Ryou closed the door behind him, the ghost of a smile hovering around his lips. Ryou's own shy, insecure smile broke into a huge grin, and he almost ran to the demons side, sinking into the hard plastic chair. He took Bakura's heavily bandaged hand in both of his, his left hand gently stroking the back of the demons'.

"Are you feeling better?" Ryou whispered, slightly deflating when he was able to properly inspect Bakura's condition. There were still two tubes going into his other arm, and Bakura looked a total mess. His hair was tangled and looked as though it had been days since it had even seen a brush or comb. Deep purple shadows were underneath his eyes, and Ryou had never seen his skin look so… Yellow.

"Like hell." Bakura muttered, his voice harsh and unused. Ryou closed his eyes momentarily, his chin trembling. "Tell them to get these tubes out of me." The whitenette sighed and then giggled bowing his head.

"Bakura, you have to keep those tubes in." Ryou explained, rolling his eyes. "One's an IV so you won't starve to death, and I'm pretty sure the clear one there is a painkiller. You had to have a tendon stitched back together." Bakura sighed, slumping into the pillows.

"So they got me on drugs." Bakura snarled, glaring weakly at the ceiling. "No wonder I can't frigging _move_." Ryou winced as the yami's anger grew. "What the hell are they still keeping me here for?"

"Because you only had surgery yesterday." Ryou tried to reason, leaning forward. "They said you're going to be here for a few more days… I'm so sorry…"

"What?" Bakura rasped, opening his eyes a slit to stare at Ryou. "Three fucking _days_?"

"At best." Ryou admitted, keeping his eyes downcast. Bakura growled, cursing under his breath as he wrenched his hands away from Ryou in anger. The light whimpered, closing his eyes and hunching in on himself as if he expected a blow.

"Why are you here." Bakura demanded tiredly, opening his eyes wider staring at Ryou's hunched little form. "Why did you come."

"T-To see how you were." Ryou sniffed. He wiped at his eyes hurriedly, and lifted his head. "A-And… And to… Well… Give you a bit of a… A proposition, I guess."

"A what?" Bakura frowned. Ryou swallowed, nibbling on his lower lip.

"W-Well… I-I still remember what you said Yami. How you loved me. Well, you said you loved me. A-And how it wasn't for my body. W-Were you being serious? I-I mean…"

"Yeah." Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Why?" Ryou swallowed, twisting his hands together and keeping his eyes together.

"W-Well… I-I was wondering i-if you wanted to um, try a… try a relationship." At this, Bakura's eyes widened, and his breath died in his throat.

"Wh-What?" Bakura finally managed to stammer, as he lay utterly frozen. Ryou nodded, wiping at his eyes.

"Y-Yeah." He said softly, a trembling smile working it way across angelic features. "W-We've gone through so much, Bakura." He breathed, not looking at the demon. "A-And I know you've hurt me so much, and you've lied to me, b-but…" Ryou swallowed. "I-I still feel th-that way about you, Bakura." He continued, rubbing at his nose.

"I-I won't hurt you." Bakura managed to choke out, dark eyes staring straight at Ryou. The whitenette swallowed.

"N-No." Ryou agreed. "I-I'll give it a chance, B-Bakura." He sat, rubbing at his nose. "I-I'm not running to you with open arms. I-I just want to try this. B-But if you hurt me, it'll be over forever." Ryou took a deep breath. "A-and I-I want you t-to leave, and never c-come back." Bakura sighed.

"I-I get it." The demon muttered. "A-and the answer is yes. It always will be, Ryou. I-I love you." Ryou broke into a genuine smile, taking Bakura's hand. The demon clung tightly to the whitenette's digits, closing his eyes. It felt like a deep weight inside was released. Ryou was going to be with him again. They were going to be a real couple. Ryou and Bakura. Lovers. He knew a wide smile was on his face, but he didn't care, tightening his hold on the light's hand. He was never going to let go.

_Am I doing the right thing_? Ryou bit his lip, deep in thought. _Is trying this out right? I mean, this is the person who's caused me years and years of pain. I've read things in newspapers about people who always run back to their abusers and rapists if they love him… Does that mean I love Bakura? I don't know. There will always be something there, I'll never deny that, but I don't know if it's love. I suppose..._

_Well, I suppose I'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

_R&R?_


	18. Chapter 18

-walks in- Hii... -looks around- All right. WHO DIDN'T REVIEW? -cries- Five! I felt so unloved... -sniff- Meh. You know who you are... Muaha! I know people who write better for less anyways.

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Now. Apparently page breaks arent working, so we are just going to have to make do. M'kay?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ryou hummed lightly u to himself as he continued to slice the vegetables for dinner. The apartment was silent as he sliced the remaining carrot, and the whitenette's mind couldn't help but wander.

It had been three weeks since Bakura had accepted Ryou's proposal, and in all honesty, both of them couldn't be happier. The feeling of fear, of walking on eggshells had dissolved completely, and all Ryou ever felt anymore was happiness. Bakura was trying. He was really, really trying. He attended two-hour anger management sessions twice a week to prevent him from going off the rails at Ryou, and also control his excessive drinking. The demon also acted extremely chaste towards Ryou, and it was a week before Bakura managed to even kiss Ryou on the cheek. For a short time, it seemed as though the demon was scared of him. Ryou actually thought what it was, but it took a while for him to realize he was scared of losing Ryou. It shocked the teen at first- He was confused that Bakura would be so careful. In reality, Ryou actually thought that Bakura would mess up in less than a week. Not that he wanted him to- He was extremely relieved that nothing had gone wrong. Ryou sighed, wondering how long it would last.

"Hi Ryou." There was a smile on Bakura's face as he closed the door behind him, hanging up his coat. Ryou grinned, setting the knife down on the chopping board and running to the yami, flinging his arms around his neck. Bakura's eyes widened as Ryou hugged his small, but wiry, muscular form. The demon broke into a small grin, cautiously ruffling soft white hair.

"How was your um… Session?" Ryou broke apart, keeping his eyes downcast. Bakura bit his lip, but forced a smile. "Oh… If you don't want to talk about it, Bakura I understand, I mean…"

"It's okay." Bakura said reassuringly, placing a light kiss on Ryou's perfect pink lips. "Apparently it's good for me to talk about how I feel and all of that crap." He released Ryou's arms, and the light sighed, giving Bakura another short embrace before returning to his vegetables.

"Well, how do you feel?" Ryou inquired, slicing through an onion. Bakura kicked off his boots and hitched himself up on the kitchen counter, leaning against the wall with a sigh. "Bakura? Are you all right?" The demon let out a long sigh, raising his eyes to the ceiling.

"Yeah." Bakura muttered, rubbing his forehead. "I'm okay. It wasn't so bad I guess… I just… Ugh. I hate talking about all of my personal feelings like that to someone I barely know. Y'know?" Ryou nodded in understanding and flashed a small smile.

"Yeah. I know." The whitenette sniffed wiping at his eyes. "Just the onions." Ryou reassured his other. Bakura nodded and swallowed, drawing his knees to his chest. Ryou frowned slightly, but didn't say anything, and continued to slice the white vegetable. "It's just… Having to tell her all these personal things is… Degrading. Telling her everything about you, about Malik, about that stupid arrogant Pharoah and his bitch, about… About…"

"You didn't." Ryou dropped the knife. "Oh Bakura… You didn't…" The demon let out a long sigh, and bowed his head, silver bangs falling into his eyes.

"I told her my parents and older brother were shot in front of me." Bakura bit his lip. "You think I'm that stupid?" Ryou swallowed, pressing his lips together and keeping his eyes downcast. "Come on Ryou. This is just how that woman was acting. I'm over it, okay? Well, not over it, but… It's not like I cry myself to sleep every night or anything." Bakura frowned, staring over at Ryou. "Ryou?"

"I-I'm okay." Ryou held his hands over his face, his shoulders shaking. "Ugh, stupid _onions_!" Bakura let out a long sigh, and slid off the counter, taking Ryou in his arms and cradling the boys' frail form against his chest.

"Oh Ryou." Bakura sighed, closing his eyes. Ryou was sobbing weakly into his hands, pressed against the demons chest. "Come on… Come on, Ryou, it's okay… It's going to be okay."

"I-I'm okay." Ryou finally managed to control his tears. He wiped angrily at his eyes, clenching his eyes in agony. "It's these onions… They _burn_ so much!" Bakura looked on sympathetically as the small boy continued to wipe at his eyes. "Oh _man_."

"It's okay." Bakura whispered, stroking long white hair. "Come on, Ryou, it's okay."

"It's the onions!" Ryou protested, glaring up at the demon. "Please, Bakura, it really is." Bakura snorted, messily ruffling the light's hair. "I mean it."

"Sure it is." Bakura said smoothly, lifting Ryou's chin with a finger to stare him in the eye. "Come on Ryou, you're a frigging crybaby." The demon smirked, cupping a soft jawbone.

"Not." Ryou protested, pouting cutely. "It's the onions." Bakura laughed under his breath, pulling the boy into a soft, chaste kiss.

"Sure Ryou. Blame it on the onions."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"_And it seems this heatwave is not going to let up for at least another couple of days. Temperatures have soared above forty-five degrees Celsius in many regions of Japan, and water levels are dangerously low. People are advising to limit their water usage-"_

"Ryou! Shut that crap off!" Bakura hollered from the bathroom. Ryou giggled, a wide smile spreading across his face as he switched the channel. The whitenette turned his head and rolled his eyes at Malik, who was currently sprawled on the couch beside him. Both were wearing long cotton shorts, and Ryou was clothed in a white singlet, while Malik decided to go shirtless. Both of the boys were panting and sweating, and although the doors to the apartment porch was flung wide open, as well as all the windows, they both could not keep cool. Malik groaned, shading his eyes with his hand.

"I hope he isn't too long in there." Ryou bit his lip. "Ugh. I really need to shower." Malik smiled at the cute scene of Ryou wrinkling his nose, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "I'm so hot and sweaty and ick."

"It's a heat wave." Malik sighed, leaning against the back of the couch. "Of course it's supposed to be hot. We should go down to the ocean tonight- When it's less sunny, I mean. I'd hate for you to get sunburned." Ryou giggled, sticking out his tongue at the Egyptian.

"Just because you don't have to worry about getting burned," Ryou prodded Malik's bare arm. "I'd like to see you survive an English winter." The Egyptian stuck out his tongue in return, and just as Ryou was about to retaliate, the bathroom door swung open, and Bakura raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Shower's all yours." Bakura muttered, zipping up his fly. He stared strangely at Malik for a moment, before heading towards the open laptop on the kitchen table. Ryou squealed happily and bounded out of the fluffy white sofa, running across the lounge and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Bakura snorted, and started typing furiously into the black plastic keys, so fast, his fingers were almost a blur. Malik sighed, and rolled over onto his stomach to look at Bakura, half-lidded eyes focused intently on his bare chest and back (Ryou was the only one modest about his body amongst the three). Bakura continued to type, pausing occasionally to frown at the screen. Malik stared at him for a few minutes, allowing a dreamy, love struck look to cross his features. A soft sigh spilled from his lips, and he cupped his chin in two hands. Bakura continued to type on the laptop, unaware that he was being watched, and it wasn't until he heard Malik sigh when his fingers hesitated over the black keys, and the demon turned his head to look at the Egyptian. Malik's eyes widened, and he instantly sat up, tearing his eyes away from Bakura's muscled back, rippling as he moved. A blush formed across his face, and he looked down at his twisting hands. Bakura stared at Malik for a long moment, crimson eyes narrowed in thought and suspicion, but turned back to his keyboard, muttering under his breath as he continued to type.

"Shoot." Malik muttered ten minutes later. Bakura raised an eyebrow, but continued to type, although his fingers were noticeably slower, and every so often, the demon paused, and frowned at the screen.

"What." Bakura's mahogany orbs never left the screen for a moment, fingers steadily clacking. "Don't tell me you have to go to the bathroom, Malik." The Egyptian blushed, scratching the back of his blonde head. "Oh _no_."

"U-Um, yes?" Malik squeaked, ducking his head. Bakura let out a long, exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes heavenwards. "Crap. I'm frigging busting…"

"Idiot." Bakura muttered, his nose wrinkling. Malik opened his mouth to say something, but paused as a grin flitted across the demons face for a moment. The Egyptian gritted his teeth, glaring at the demon.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Malik muttered, rubbing his temples. Bakura snorted, finally tearing his gaze away from the computer screen.

"Look, Malik. Just knock on the door and go in. Ryou's been in there for twenty fucking minutes. If you're not going to do that, piss over the balcony or something." Malik rolled his eyes, but stood up, shuffling over to the bathroom door. He placed a few knocks on the wooden paneling. "Ryou? Ryou, I really need to pee. Can I come in?" Malik pressed his ear against the door. He _thought_ he heard an 'okay', over the running water, so he grasped the doorknob and gave it a turn. The room was thick with steam as Malik closed the door behind him, perspiration instantly forming on his brow. He squinted through the furling steam, trying to find the white porcelain toilet through all of the steam. The blonde struggled to wave away the moisture with his hands, still struggling to see in the white room.

His eyes fell on the shower. Malik's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he stared at Ryou, who was showering with his back to the Egyptian. The glass door was clear and only slightly foggy, and Malik couldn't help but drink in Ryou's slim form as he reached for the bar of soap on the shower caddy. The blonde could hear Ryou humming gently over the sound of the shower running, and stared at the water running through his hair, down his back, his arms, his thighs. He was _stunning_… A soft groan slipped from Malik's lips, and the Egyptian clapped a hand over his mouth quickly, his heart seizing in fear. Thankfully, Ryou hadn't heard, and was now reaching for the washcloth. As he did however, the peach-coloured bar of soap slid from the whitenette's hands, and dropped to the floor, swishing around the floor before resting at Ryou's feet. Malik gulped, lavender eyes widening as the teen made a small sound of annoyance. _Bend down and pick it up already, Ryou_! The Egyptian mentally screamed. He got his wish. Malik couldn't help but keep his eyes fixated on Ryou's perfect little rear as he bent down, grasping the soap in one fine-boned hand. _Oh my God... _

Wait… Why was a certain area between his legs starting to feel suspiciously warm? _Please say I peed myself. Please, for the love of all things holy say I peed myself_... Malik looked down, the flush on his cheeks deepening. Nope. Ryou's naked bathing right in front of Malik had aroused something… Literally. _I have to go to the bathroom and take care of this- Shit! I'm in the frigging bathroom! Not good, not good..._ Malik's breathing grew faster as he raised his eyes to Ryou again, who was humming as he rinsed his hair under the shower. _Get out of here you idiot_! Malik couldn't do anything but bolt, the circular brass doorknob slipping under trembling fingers, damp from condensation. The Egyptian slammed the door behind him, and ran to the safe haven of the couch, instantly drawing his knees up to his chest to hide his little 'problem'. _Shit shit shit_…

"So he let you in?" Bakura had never moved his eyes from the computer screen, but Malik noted the frown that knitted his eyebrows together. "You look pretty flushed."

"It's hot in there." Malik said defensively. "Like a frigging steam room." Bakura snorted, the pace of his fingers over the black keys quickening. "Nah, Ryou let me in fine."

"I'll bet." The demon continued to type. Malik frowned, but shook his head, drawing his knees tighter to his chest. The Egyptian opened his mouth to respond, but before he could utter a word, the bathroom door swung open, and Ryou gently stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist, leaving the door wide open so the steam could evaporate properly. "Hey Ryou." Malik looked on rather jealously as Ryou flashed Bakura a smile. "Good shower?"

"Not really." Ryou wrinkled his nose. As soon as I got out, I was sweating again. I hate this stupid heatwave." Bakura grinned, and the youngest of the trio stuck out his tongue, before heading to his bedroom. "I'm going to get dressed." Bakura nodded, and drew his eyes away from the screen, staring not at Ryou however, but at Malik. He noted how the Egyptian flushed when Ryou grinned at him, and the way his lavender eyes seemed to linger on the whitenette's rear, and the way he continued to hunch into himself.

"Okay Malik." Bakura's voice broke the silence as soon as Ryou entered his room and closed the door behind him. Malik blinked, and directed his gaze to Bakura, who had actually pushed down the screen on the laptop, and shifted in his chair so he could properly look at the blonde. "Cut the crap, and tell me what the hell is going on." Malik's eyes widened as Bakura stood up, crossing his arms, and his heart began to beat faster.

"Wh-what?" Malik gulped, struggling to feign innocence. "B-Bakura, what the hell are you talking about?" Bakura snarled, and annoyance began to cross his face. The Egyptian looked away, drumming his fingers on his kneecaps to try and calm his nerves.

"Do you think I'm as naïve as Ryou?" Bakura spat, his hands now on his hips. "Do you honestly believe I'm so stupid?" Malik gulped, his eyes widening. _Oh shit_. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I-I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Bakura!" Malik retorted, crossing his arms and glaring at the demon. "If you're going to accuse me of something, at least explain yourself properly!"

"Okay then, Malik." Bakura seethed, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Let me put this in a way you can comprehend. _Stop hitting on Ryou_!" Malik's mouth fell open.

"Look, Bakura, I-I don't know what you-you're talking about! Ryou is a friend. My best friend. And just a friend. H-He's with you-"

"Oh, and I suppose you act like a lovesick teenager around all of your friends then, Malik!" Bakura interjected. "Is that it, huh?"

"No!" Malik would have stood up, if it were not for a certain handicap. "I-It's not! A-And I don't know why I'm doing it, Bakura! Hell, half of the time, I don't even realize I _am_ doing it! Look, I'm sorry. I know Ryou's with you, and I don't want to ruin it, it's just…"

"Just what?" Bakura's voice was slightly softer, less angry, and his hands slid from his hips and down at his sides. "Malik? Just what?"

"I don't know." The Egyptian admitted. "I didn't mean to like, fall in love with him, you know? It just happened." Bakura nodded.

"Malik, I know exactly what you mean." Malik blinked at the demons tone. He sounded so… normal. "You have no idea how many girls -and guys- have fallen in love with him. You just got caught in his web. It's not like he casts it on purpose."

"Who casts what?" Ryou frowned, standing in the doorway. Malik jumped, and Bakura blinked. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing important." Bakura said shortly, leaning into the couch. "Never you mind your pretty little head about it." Ryou stuck out his tongue, and giggled, a grin spreading across his face.

"You guys." Ryou giggled. Bakura rolled his eyes. Malik blinked as Ryou continued to banter and prattle, but he wasn't listening to the whitenette talk. He was watching the way his liquid brown eyes lit up when he smiled, the way the sun would catch his long white hair, making it shine a silvery-gold. He was staring at Ryou's body, how his thin waist curved inwards almost like a woman's, how long and pale and creamy is legs looked in those light blue shorts that ended at his lower thigh. He was staring at Ryou's smooth, unblemished neck and shoulders, revealed by his rather low-cut singlet, the sleeves constantly sliding off slim rounded shoulders. _Oh Ryou, you're so beautiful_…

"Quit it." Malik gasped as a sharp punch was delivered into his side, the two words hissed into his ear. The Egyptian blinked at the demons words, the firm blow bringing him back to reality. Right. He had to watch himself if he didn't want to slip up again. This time, it might be Ryou that finds out… Oh, that would be so embarrassing…

OoOoO

"So… Malik can sleep on the couch, and Bakura can drag the mattress out onto the floor here. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." Ryou grinned at the pair, Bakura sprawled out along the better part of the two-seater couch, Malik stretched out amongst the last remaining space, long bare legs along the floor. "It's so hot." Malik moaned, brushing damp sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "I hate this hot weather…"

"You're from _Egypt_." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "And you hate hot weather?" The blonde tossed a mock glare in the demons direction.

"Oh shut up."

"You wanna bring it?"

"Guys!" Ryou complained from the floor. "It's way to hot to argue. Please, can you wait until it cools a bit?" Bakura snorted, and Malik sighed, but couldn't resist jabbing the spirit in the side.

"We're just joking around, Ryou." The blonde reassured him. "It's okay. I just… Ugh. I can't take much more of this… You have sunblock, right Ryou?" The whitenette nodded, staring up at the older boys. "Well, can you just put a hell of a lot on so you wont get sunburnt? It's so hot… I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah."

"Bakura…" The demon grinned, and finally managed to pull himself up from the couch, giving a playful kick at Ryou on the way to the bathroom. "You guys aren't fair. You know that, right?" Ryou complained from the floor. Malik smiled, and let out a large yawn, arching his back in a stretch. Bakura soon reappeared from the bathroom, and tossed the SPF 50+ sunscreen to Ryou. Although Ryou outstretched his arms, he missed by a mile, and got hit squarely on the nose. The whitenette cried out, rubbing at his bruised appendage. Bakura snorted in laughter, and Malik chuckled, leaving Ryou to glare (Not that it worked) at the pair of them, somewhat hit.

"Just put it on." Bakura headed into the bedroom. "It's too hot." Ryou sat up, opening mouth to respond. All he got, however, was a 'but-' before the door was slammed shut.

"What about my back?" Ryou whimpered. "My arms aren't freakishly long, you know. I can't reach it there. Who's going to get it?" Malik blushed from the couch, and decided it was time to play the knight in shining armor, and rescue the damsel in distress.

"Well, I can get it, Ryou." The Egyptian offered, a faint rose blush tinting his cheeks. Ryou turned his way, and a wide grin spread across his angelic features. "I-I mean, if you want me to." Malik rubbed at the back of his neck, which was feeling oddly hot.

"Oh, thank you!" Ryou sighed, and picked up the bottle of sunscreen, throwing it to Malik, who managed to catch it. The blonde slid onto the floor, crawling over to sit behind Ryou, who was in the act of tugging his shirt on over his head. Malik's breath hitched as he stared at Ryou's flawless back, only marred very faintly by scars. He looked for a long moment before catching himself, shaking his head to drag himself out of his torpor.

"No problem." Malik flashed a somewhat shaky smile, pooling some of the liquid onto his palm. He dipped two fingers into the mixture, and ran it along Ryou's back, the light arching his back at the low temperature. He began to rub the small amount in along Ryou's spine, the whitenette tense at the touch.

"It's probably a better idea if you just slather it on with both hands, Malik." Ryou suggested, sweeping his white curtain of hair over one shoulder. Malik paused, but nodded, rubbing both of his hands together, and running his hands along Ryou's back, starting at his shoulder blades. Malik closed his eyes as he ran his hands along the contours of Ryou's perfect back, his feminine waist, his still slightly exposed ribs, his rounded shoulders, and the curve in his back before his rear. Malik went down as far as he dared, making sure he rubbed in the white cream as thoroughly as he could. Ryou sighed, allowing his eyes to close as Malik continued to rub the liquid into his skin. It was a few minutes later when Malik finally brought his hands away with reluctance, mentally going over in his mind how it felt to be touching such a personal part of Ryou for so long.

"Well… There you go." Malik feigned a smile. Ryou grinned, and turned around, grasping the bottle of sunscreen.

"Thanks Malik." Ryou said softly, beginning to rub it over his arms. "I mean it. Bakura has this thing about stick liquids. I don't understand it… Malik? Are you okay? Are you going to go weird on me again?"

"What? N-no." Malik assured the younger boy. "Just thinking." _About you_. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be sorry." Ryou shrugged, starting on his legs while Malik stared. "You know, I worry about you sometimes, Malik." The Egyptian stuck out his tongue. Ryou laughed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

R&R?


	19. Chapter 19

Heyo! Guess what! There's only going to be one chapter left after this one. This is the penultimate chapter. (I used a fancy word! XD) Yesh. I'm excited. Muahaha

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so I told that jerk 'You better- Hey, Bakura, you all right?"

"Hm?" Ryou blinked, raising slightly clueless brown eyes up to the blonde he walked home with. Jou raised an eyebrow. "O-Oh. I'm fine, Jou. Really. My mind is just wandering a lot recently."

"It is." Jounouchi agreed. "Hey." The blonde took a more serious tone. "Anything ya wanna tell be about, Bakura?" Ryou paused for a second, and blushed, the rose tint spreading across his cheeks as he lowered his gaze to the pavement. "Bakura?"

"Well, you already think I'm creepy…" Ryou bit his lip. Jou opened his mouth to retort. "I know, Jounouchi, and you can't deny it." The blonde teen sighed. "It's Ba- The spirit of the ring. Ever since he got back from the hospital, things have been… different." Jou frowned in confusion.

"Well, what do you mean, different?" He asked cautiously. Ryou blushed again, nibbling on his lower lip. "Bakura, is he hurting you?" The light shook his head.

"Oh, no Jounouchi!" He assured the older boy. "Nothing like that, I promise. It's… um, quite different… We're um, in a… We're together." Ryou finally managed to stammer. Jou pulled up short in his walk, brown eyes wide in shock. The whitenette winced, and turned around, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"Y-You and him?" Jou's mouth dropped open. "But he… But you… I didn't know you liked guys…" Ryou frowned.

"I-I thought I told you." The brown-eyed teen murmured. "Why do you think I broke it off with Miho months ago and never went out again?" Jou shrugged.

"I dunno, I though ya were just being all antisocial and stuff. I never thought you ah, swung that way…" Ryou nibbled on his lower lip, and let out a long sigh. "It's… well, if you're happy…"

"I am." Ryou grinned. "I really am. I know it's sounds weird, because it's with him, and everything, but it's going really well, Jounouchi. I love it. And I don't know if I love him, but I do know that I don't want anything to change. Please, Jou, you can't tell anyone. Especially Yugi and his yami. Please." Jou sighed, his shoulders sagging. Inside, however, his organs were twisting in disgust at the teen.

"I wont." Jounouchi promised. "If you don't want me to that badly, I won't." Ryou sighed in relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bakura?" The teen closed the door to his apartment, struggling to focus in the dim afternoon light. The curtains were still closed, so Ryou wrenched them open, blinking at the bright sunlight. It was then when he noticed the square of white paper on the table. The whitenette picked up the paper with his slim bony fingers, squinting as he struggled to decipher the demon's spiky, barely legible scrawl.

_-Ryou _

_Went to have some coffee with Sanami (My counselor). Why, I have no idea, but she wanted to talk to me in a 'relaxed environment.' Whatever. I'll be home about five. _

_-Bakura­_

Ryou smiled. That was how Bakura always wrote his notes. Short, and to the point. Placing the note back down on the counter, Ryou bent down to pick up his school bag, heading to his lounge with the intention of doing his homework.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou blinked, shaken out of his homework by the slamming of the door. Bakura stomped angrily into the lounge, crossing his arms. The whitenette looked up from his essay, wide brown eyes staring at the demon in confusion.

"Bakura… Are you okay?" The demon growled, the bridge of his nose crinkling into a frown. Ryou's breath hitched in his throat as he recognized the demons body language. _Oh no, this isn't good..._

"Yes! I am fucking _fine_!" Bakura yelled, turning around and stalking into the kitchen. "The last thing I need is another nagging bitch on my case! For Godssake Ryou, just leave me alone!" Ryou winced, hearing loud bangs and crashes emitting from the kitchen.

"Yami?" Ryou whispered, setting his homework to the side and standing up. He headed into the kitchen, a bundle of nerves in his stomach. Bakura was standing beside the kitchen counter, his hands on the light green tiles. His head was bowed, and every inch of his body was shaking. Ryou ignored the broken crockery spread about the floor, and stepped over the spilled pots and pans, standing beside the spirit.

"Piss off, Ryou." Bakura snarled, not lifting his head. Ryou bit his lip, but didn't move. "Just leave me alone."

"Yami-"

"Goddamn it just leave!" The demon yelled. Ryou squeaked, his limbs shaking, but stood his ground. Bakura growled.

"B-Bakura-"

"Fuck off!" The yami lifted his head and turned to Ryou. His face was contorted in anger, eyes red and his jaw set. Before Ryou bad a chance to react, Bakura hit him hard across the face. The whitenette cried out as the force of the blow sent him stumbling, collapsing to his knees. The spirit merely stared on coldly as Ryou started to cry, tears trickling down his face.

"Y-Y-You…" Ryou gasped for breath, his chest heaving for breath as he sobbed. "Y-You… P-Promised…" His hair fell over his face, the lights' left cheek bruised and flushed, throbbing painfully. Bakura blinked, staring around the kitchen that Ryou worked so hard to keep clean, scattered about with broken crockery and pots and pans, the whitenette sobbing on his knees.

"Oh shit. Ryou… Oh shit, oh shit." Bakura sank to his knees, ignoring a shard of a china plate digging into his knees. "Oh Ryou…" The whitenette sobbed into his hands. "Ohh…" Bakura's heart felt like it was being ripped into two, sinking heavily with guilt. "Shit, I am so so sorry." The yami didn't know what to do as he faced Ryou, his mouth slightly open. "I just…"

"Wh-why?" Ryou sobbed, lifting his head to stare at the demon. He was almost hyperventilating, and his eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, tears staining his ivory cheeks. Bakura let out a long breath, extending shaking arms to take Ryou's hands.

"I-I'm sorry Ryou." Bakura was almost in tears again. "I just lost control. I-I don't know what came over me. I-It was when I was with Sanami. She made… She made me talk about… About my parents. And I just broke down in front of her. I-I had to explain everything, and I'm just so pissed off and angry at myself. This isn't how anger management is supposed to work! I-I… Shit Ryou…" He tightened his hold on Ryou's hands. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lash out, I…" Ryou's breathing was finally steady and regular. The light lifted his head, his chin trembling.

"Y-You c-cried?" Ryou sniffed. "R-Really?" Bakura nodded, weaving his fingers with Ryou's long skinny digits. "O-Oh yami…"

"Don't feel sorry, Ryou." Bakura tried to make his voice as gruff as possible. "I was the one that hit you. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and…" He swallowed. "I'm sorry. I just got angry and I didn't want to talk about it- and- and…" To Bakura's eternal shame, tears began stinging his eyes. "Oh God…" The demon bowed his head, struggling to suppress his tears. Ryou sighed, still crying himself. He gently slid his fingers free -despite a small gasp from Bakura- and wrapped his arms around the spirit's shoulders, Bakura leaning into his chest.

"Shhh…" Ryou sighed, resting his chin against the yami. "It's okay. You were really upset, and I was pestering you… I should have left you alone."

"Don't." Bakura muttered, his voice muffled by the whitenette's shirt. "Don't say that. You always apologize." Ryou was aware of his shirt slowly growing damp with saline water. "I hate this. I just… I just want to love you, Ryou. I just want to be with you, but all of this anger and hurt… I can't be the lover you want without all of this therapy, and I'm so scared I'm going to mess up like I just did…"

"Hey…" Ryou sighed, tightening his hold around the yami's waist. "I don't care that you're so gruff and angry. I don't care that you would rather sit home and have a drink than go out on a date. I don't care that you're still able to make me scared, make me cry. I don't care that you're my complete opposite. I love you. I love you Bakura." It was the first time Ryou had actually said those words in a very long time, and they made Bakura feel gooey inside.

"Y-You do?" Bakura lifted his head. "You love me?" Ryou nodded his head, a small, shaky smile working its' way across his face. He was the sort of boy that tearstains suited.

"Yes… Of course I do. I know it's stupid of me to think like this after everything you did, but… I don't know. Maybe it's because I just want to be with you so much, I-I…" Ryou swallowed. "Maybe it's clouding my judgment… I don't know." He smiled shakily. "Look, you don't have to do and see Sanami again if you don't want to, Bakura. You know that." The demon bit his lip.

"I-I…I think I'll keep going." Bakura looked thoughtful. "I-I mean, I'm pissed off and embarrassed that I broke down like that in front of her –and in a public place, too- But it was kinda… relieving, to talk about it, you know?" Ryou smiled, and nodded, lifting a hand to wipe away the teardrops that still lingered on the demons' face. Bakura closed his eyes, and turned his face, a wild curtain of snowy hair hiding his face. Ryou let out a small noise of sympathy, his hand still on Bakura's cheek. The whitenette leaned in slightly, placing a soft kiss on the yami's lips. Bakura closed his eyes, and his hands that had been twisted into his lap, rose up to gently cup the light's face. He tilted Ryou's head slightly to allow better access to his sweet lips, but didn't push the kiss any further. The pair broke apart a few seconds later, Bakura holding the back of the whitenette's head, Ryou breathing harsh and irregularly.

"C-Come on." Ryou sniffed slightly as he stood up, taking Bakura's hand. The demon smiled softly, standing up with the aid of Ryou's weight. "It's okay, Bakura. I didn't realize you were upset, I thought you were angry."

"I still shouldn't have hit you." Bakura muttered as he slumped into the couch. Ryou gently shifted his English homework so he could sit down beside the yami. "I mean, technically, you should kick me out. That was the deal…"

"Yami." Ryou stared his other half straight in the eye. "No. Never. I just didn't want to get hurt badly. Do you think I'm going to kick you out because you hit me once?" Bakura shrugged, his eyes still red. Ryou sighed, swamping the yami in a warm embrace. "Silly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really glad you could come, Ryou." Malik smiled as he closed the door behind him. "Isis and Rishid are out until late tonight, something about dinner with this couple who collects Egyptian crap and they want to make a deal." The blonde shrugged. "I wasn't listening." Ryou giggled, setting his backpack down in Malik's room.

"I can't believe they're going away for five months." Ryou murmured as he headed back into the lounge. "How are you going to survive, staying by yourself for so long?" The Egyptian shrugged, rummaging through the fridge in search of some food.

"How am I going to survive starvation, considering the fact I can't cook and nearly every take-out joint in this town serves nothing but big slabs of gross meat? I don't know." Ryou grinned, leaning against the kitchen counter as Malik continued to hunt for food. "They'll probably come back and find me all half-dead and emaciated." The whitenette chuckled.

"I can always come over and cook for you, Malik." Ryou offered, tilting his head to one side. Malik turned around, a small smile forming across his face. "A few times a week or something. I don't mind."

"You're too much, Ryou." Malik smiled in relief. "Really." He shut the fridge door, which unfortunately contained to food the blonde considered edible, and peered into the pantry. "Really." The light blushed, and smiled.

"Not." Ryou argued, pouting. "I just wouldn't want you to starve to death, that's all." Malik shrugged and grinned, letting out a cry of triumph and extracted a bag of corn chips.

"Sweet salvation!" Malik grinned, holding the bag high. Ryou giggled, his laughter soon turning into a cry of shock as the Egyptian tightly grasped his hand, leading Ryou into the lounge. "C'mon Ryou, there's bound to be something good on a Friday night." The younger teen smiled as he sprawled on the couch. Everything at Maliks' house seemed to be so big. His oven, his couch, his bed, his bathroom…. The Egyptian sat down next to Ryou, and the light smiled, leaning absentmindedly on his shoulder. Malik blushed, looking down at the little white head resting on his shoulder and smiled, one arm going snaking around Ryou's slender waist. The whitenette let out a long, happy sigh, gently closing his eyes.

"Tired?" Malik inquired, his arms still around the teen's waist. Ryou nodded sleepily, yawning against his friends' shoulder. "Bakura keep you up last night?" The Egyptian teased, poking one of his fingers into the whitenette's ribs. Ryou giggled.

"Yeah." Ryou yawned. "We were talking for hours and hours." The teen smiled. "It was lovely, too. We were talking for ages about everything." Malik raised an eyebrow, and snorted.

"When I asked if Bakura was keeping you up, I didn't mean it like that, you realize." Ryou looked up at the Egyptian, who was grinning suggestively. He blushed deeply, his mouth falling open.

"U-Um… N-No…" The whitenette stammered. "We're not… Not quite at that stage yet." Ryou shook his head. Malik giggled, his shoulders shaking.

"Poor Ryou." The Egyptian grinned, leaning back into the sofa. "Not even getting any off his lover."

"At least I have a lover."

"Oooh, cheap shot."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You little weirdo." Malik chuckled, giving Ryou a quick noogie on the head. The whitenette cried out and giggled, pouting cutely at the Egyptian. "Why are you always apologizing?"

"I'm sorry." Ryou lowered his eyes. Malik slapped a palm to his forehead.

"Ryou!" The whitenette blushed.

"Argh! I'm so-" Ryou managed to cut himself off. "I need help." Malik grinned.

"Oh, you're so cute, Ryou." The Egyptian sighed. Ryou blushed, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile. "Really, you are. Cute can't even begin to describe you." The whitenette's blush deepened. "Oh come on, don't tell me no one has never said that before." Ryou looked away.

"Well…" The whitenette bit his lip. "Yeah. I get it a lot, but it just feels a bit different to hear it from you. Not uncomfortable!" Ryou reassured the Egyptian. "Just a bit different. But hey, it's not like you can talk, Malik."

"What are you talking about?" The blonde cocked his head to one side. Ryou giggled, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on! Look at yourself, Malik! You're… Well, you're really good looking yourself, you know." Ryou was now the colour of a tomato, his eyes downcast. The pair sat very close, Ryou and Malik both facing each other. "Don't tell me no one has ever told you that before. I-I mean, look at yourself." Malik flushed, staring at Ryou. The whitenette smiled, inching even closer to the Egyptian. "I used to have a bit of a crush on you, you know, Malik." Ryou breathed, his heart racing. Even he, with his young, naïve mind knew they were too close. Malik's hands were shaking, his face more flushed than ever. "I-I…"

"Y-You what?" Malik whispered, his eyes half-lidded. Ryou swallowed, leaning forward even further, so their noses were almost touching. The whitenette wasn't thinking clearly. His mind was addled with sleep, and he was terribly confused. It was the first time that Ryou had thought that maybe the reason Malik was so close was because he had feelings for him. The whitenette hadn't forgotten what happened that night he stayed at Malik's while Bakura was in the hospital. Because both of the teens leaned in at the same time to kiss, it was impossible to tell who made the first move. Malik tilted his head slightly to the side to prevent their noses crushing together, gently closing his eyes. He was _kissing_ Ryou! Kissing him! The Egyptian gently cupped Ryou's smooth, rounded jawbone with his hands, and the younger boy's arms wound around Maliks' neck. A slow soft moan emitted from Ryou's lips, which were soothingly being massaged by the blonde. This kiss was completely different from anything Bakura had ever given him- soft, chaste, and at the same time, overflowing with love and passion. Malik continued to run his tongue along Ryou's lower lip, moving his hands up to curl in silky tendrils of stunning silver. This was amazing. Malik had never kissed anyone before who was so submissive, who tasted so sweet…

Ryou gasped as he broke apart from the Egyptian, dark mocha eyes wide in shock. Malik's mouth dropped open as he stared at Ryou, temporarily stunned. Ryou's chin trembled, and Malik blinked, his face flushing as he wrenched his hands out of Malik's hair.

Both of them started to cry.

Ryou burst into heart wrenching sobs, burying his face in his hands as his shoulders shook with his tears. He cheated on Bakura! He kissed Malik, he betrayed his yami…_Oh no. Oh no, Oh no, I cheated on Bakura. I kissed Malik, I kissed my best friend_… Malik was biting his lip, blinking desperately so Ryou wouldn't see the tears. His heart were heavy with guilt, his stomach was in knots. He kissed Ryou. He kissed the sweet, innocent, naïve, clueless Ryou! _What the hell is wrong with you? _He screamed at himself as he watched the whitenette cry, his frail form shaking. Malik let out a choked sob, and made to give Ryou a hug, but thought the better off it, bowing his head.

"I-I'm sorry." Malik whispered. "Oh, Ryou, I'm so sorry, I-I'm so sorry, I-I…" The brown-eyed boy sobbed harder, his tears trickling through his fingers. "Oh Ryou…" The Egyptian couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and left the room, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face as he ran into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He left Ryou crying alone in the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik growled to himself, slamming a fist into the wall. _What the hell is wrong with you? Ryou's in love with Bakura, you idiot! They're together! And you kissed Ryou! Not only is it wrong, not only does Ryou not feel that way about you, this is going to kill him inside! He betrayed Bakura thanks to you! If Bakura throws him away, this is going to be your fault... Although... _

_No! No no no! Don't even contemplate it Malik! You're going to tell Bakura what happened tomorrow and you are going to make it clear that it was NOT Ryou's fault._ Sobbing, Malik sank to his knees, his head in his hands. _This is not happening. Oh God, this is not happening. This isn't true. Oh no, oh no_…

Malik swallowed hard, leaning against the wall, feeling as though his insides were being ripped apart with guilt and betrayal. _I kissed Ryou. How can something so wrong feel so good? _

"M-Malik?" The Egyptian looked up in shock. There was Ryou in his doorway, leaning against the wooden, white-painted frame. He was still crying quietly as he crossed the messy room, and sank to his knees beside the blonde. "M-Malik… Please don't cry…" Malik closed his eyes as Ryou wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The Egyptian leaned into the younger boys' chest, still sobbing.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ryou." Malik moaned, burying his head in Ryou's shirt. "I-I never meant to hurt you Ryou, I-I never…."

"Shh…" Ryou leaned his chin on the top of Maliks' head. "I-It's okay, Malik, It's okay. Wh-Why didn't you tell me that you felt that say?" He breathed. Malik shrugged and shook his head.

"I-I was embarrassed." The blonde admitted, sniffing. "I-I liked how you were acting. You were so close, and I loved it so much. I never wanted to ruin it… B-Bakura k-knows, and he- Oh God, _Bakura_…" Ryou closed his eyes.

"I-I know. I-I'm scared too. What are we going to tell him? Do we tell him? I-I-"

"No." Malik lifted his head to stare at Ryou. "No. We can't tell Bakura, we can't…" The light swallowed, eyes wide in fear.

"We have to, Malik." His face was streaked with tears. "We have to tell him. I-I can't, I wont lie to him like that." Ryou sniffed. Malik closed his eyes.

"This is all my fault. Goddamn… Look, Ryou. Bakura knows how much I'm in love with you, okay? I'll tell him I kissed you, which I did. I didn't mean to… Oh Ryou…"

"Shh." Ryou sighed, leaning against the wall. "It's okay. Things are going to be okay. Th-they have to be."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R? Second to last chapter... -sniffles-


	20. Chapter 20

Heyhey! Look at this super-speedy update! I wrote it all in one sitting last night. My Dad yelled at me to go to bed, so I just unplugged the laptop and wrote it under the covers. MUAHA! LANA SHALL WRITE FOREVER! Hehe. Nah. XD

BTW, this isn't the last chapter. I changed my mind. There was too much stuff, and this seemed like a good place to end the chappeh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou gasped, almost jumping in shock as he heard a knock on the front door. Malik swallowed deeply, and closed his eyes. The pair of teenagers were sitting on the couch, both awkward and confused. For the first night in a very, very long time, Ryou had spent the night on the couch, but his sleep was fitful, interrupted by nervous, fearful dreams. He had lain awake for hours, listening to Malik toss and turn in his bedroom. Sick fear rose higher in Ryou's stomach as the Egyptian got up to answer the door. _Oh my goodness. Oh my bloody goodness. This is not good. Not good..._

"Ryou," Malik said softly, pausing and turning around to look at the whitenette, who was near tears. "It's going to be okay. You have to realize that. He won't be angry at you, Ryou. He'll be angry at me. I kissed you, not the other way around." Ryou paused.

"Y-Yeah, I-I suppose." He whispered, drawing his knees to his chest. _I really am going to be sick... Oh Goodness, I am. O-Oh no_… Malik bit his lip as he opened the door for Bakura, who kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his coat, heading into the lounge to sprawl out on the couch. He muttered a quick grunt to Malik in greeting but smiled briefly at Ryou, who looked nothing short of terrified.

"Ryou? Are you okay? You look-"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ryou stood up and fled towards the bathroom, feeling his stomach churning. Malik swallowed, as Bakura looked strangely at the white-haired teen. He made to stand up and followed Ryou, but the Egyptian placed a hand on his arm, pale and cold.

"B-Bakura? I-I have to talk to you." The demon raised an eyebrow, but shuffled over slightly to make room for Malik, who sat down rather shakily, his hands twisting in his lap.

"What is it?" The spirit demanded in usual harsh, cocky voice. "Is this about Ryou being sick? What did you do, cook him food or something?" Malik shook his head, blinking desperately. "Well then what? Come on, Malik…" The Egyptian almost started crying.

"L-Last night." He whispered, keeping his eyes downcast. "I-I did something stupid. Really really stupid." Bakura frowned.

"What? What is it… What the hell did you do to Ryou?" Bakura now glared at the Egyptian who shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "Malik!"

"I kissed him!" The blonde blurted out. He froze, lavender eyes wide in fright. Bakura sat very still, crimson-mahogany eyes narrowed. Malik's breath quickened in his fear, his limbs trembling. "I-I-"

"_What?" _Bakura's voice was poisonous, deadly. "You _what_?" Malik shook harder, aware of how dangerously stiff the yami's jaw had grown.

"I-I'm so sorry." Malik felt saline water push at the back of his eyes. "But… He was sitting so close to me, and I didn't know what I was doing, and-and-"

"You _idiot_!" Bakura hissed. Malik actually wished that the demon would yell at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-I don't know, I-"

"You promised me your feelings for Ryou wouldn't get in the way! I thought that you could just be Ryou's friend! I-" Bakura let out a long moan of frustration. "You stupid _idiot_." Malik swallowed.

"Y-You're not mad at Ryou?" The Egyptian inquired meekly. Bakura snorted.

"Why the hell would I be mad at him?" Bakura growled. Malik swallowed, his lavender eyes lowering back to his hands. "I cannot _believe _this!" The demon stood up, and began pacing back and forth. "He looks up to you as a _friend_, Malik! Not as a fucking lover! All he wanted was someone to confide in, not to have some kind of affair-"

"Bakura…" Two sets of heads, one blonde, the other silver, turned towards the doorway. Ryou swallowed, leaning weakly against the white-painted doorframe. "B-Bakura, please don't be mad at Malik." The teen walked rather shakily over to Bakura, his face slightly green. "I-It was my fault… I was just… I don't know."

"Did you kiss him?"

"N-No…"

"Then how the hell is that your fault?" Ryou gulped, and took one of Bakura's hands. He squeezed the pale digits gently, nibbling on a lower lip.

"Please, can you stop?" The teen whispered. "Please, yami. I'm sorry…"

"Why the hell are you sorry?"

"Bakura, stop it!" Malik interjected. "Look, please man, I honestly didn't mean to do it! I know Ryou is yours and you love each other. Please, Bakura, don't get pissed at me. I-I really didn't mean to…"

"Ryou, go get your clothes." Bakura wrenched his hands away from the teen and turned away. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"B-Bakura-" Ryou whimpered, but the demon walked away. Both of the teens winced as the door slammed shut with a _bang_ so loud the windows rattled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're angry with me."

"No, I'm not. I'm angry, but not at you. At that stupid fool Malik." Ryou sniffed, bending down to unlace his shoes. He placed his sneakers circumspectly beside the door, while Bakura merely kicked his off and left them in a heap. Ryou lined them up carefully, and followed Bakura into the kitchen, where he promptly reached in and opened a can of beer.

"Don't drink too much." Ryou warned, leaning against the kitchen counter. Bakura rolled his eyes, heading into the lounge. He slumped into the couch with his legs spread, his left arm snaking along the back of the chair.

"I won't." Bakura promised, taking a sip of the amber liquid. "You nag too much, Ryou." The whitenette giggled. "Come here." The spirit gestured with his head towards the empty space on the cough. Ryou grinned, and jumped into the vacant seat, snuggling comfortably into Bakura's side.

"I was so scared." The teenager murmured, dark brown eyes half-lidded. "I thought you were going to be angry at me." Bakura frowned and looked down, observing the small tears that clung to long dark lashes.

"Silly." Bakura sighed, wrapping his free arm around Ryou's shoulders. "Why would I do that? You're the most naïve sixteen-year-old I've ever met, Ryou. Malik was dropping so many hints, even when I was around, and you never realized. It was actually quite amusing."

"What, so you find my ignorance humorous?" Ryou cast a slightly hurt look up at the snowy-haired demon. Bakura sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Ryou." Bakura placed a soft, but firm kiss on pale, perfect lips. "You're an idiot, did you know that? A clumsy, stammering idiot who trips over their own words, and their feet." Ryou blushed deeply. "But do you know what else? You're funny, and smart, and beautiful, and innocent… Look. One tiny kiss that you had no way of knowing it was going to happen, let alone stop it, isn't going to make me stop loving you. Ryou, nothing is going to make me stop loving you."

Ryou smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jou, a-are you all right?" Ryou frowned as he looked up into coffee-coloured eyes. "You're strangely quiet today. Did… Did Kaiba leave you alone for once?"

"What? Oh. Nah, Moneybags was his usual arrogant self." Jounouchi muttered. "I just… I'm feeling a little bit off today. Must have been something I ate at lunch. I knew meatloaf isn't supposed to be that colour…"

"Jounouchi." Ryou stopped in his tracks. The blonde frowned, and turned back to look at the younger teen. "I know what this is about. This is about what I said yesterday, isn't it?" Jou opened his mouth to speak. "This is because I told you about me and Bakura, right? And you think it's really wrong."

"Well…" Jounouchi couldn't lie. "Yeah. Bakura, I kinda do think it is. I mean, this is the spirit of the ring! Aside from that, it's a guy! And you're a guy –I think- And it's just… Ugh." The older teen shivered. "Sorry Bakura, I just don't see how it could be right?" Ryou shrugged, trying to pretend that he didn't care that Jounouchi thought he was a sick freak, but Jounouchi could tell by the way his rounded shoulders slumped even further, and he hurriedly wiped at his eyes. Remorse stabbed at his heart, and Jou gently placed a hand on Ryou's slumped shoulder. "Hey, Bakura… It's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I know it wasn't cool of me."

"I-It's okay, Jounouchi." Ryou's voice sounded funny, as though he had a cold, and Jounouchi felt a fresh wave of guilt burn his insides. "I-I mean, it's how you feel, and you really speak your mind. I'm actually really jealous of that, you know…" Jou's shoulders slumped as Ryou at his eyes again. "Ugh…"

"Come on, Bakura." Jou said softly, wrapping an arm around Ryou's slim shoulders and giving the smaller boy a quick squeeze. "Look. Shit, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it all to come out, please Bakura, don't cry."

"I-I'm not crying." Ryou swallowed, unable to suppress a sniff. "I-I'm okay, Jou. Really. I-I've got a pretty thick skin on after all of these years. I-It's just… A friend's never really said that before." The blonde made a face, as the knot of guilt in his stomach felt more and more like an extremely heavy rock.

"I'm sorry." Jou muttered again. "Bakura, I really am. I-I just find it a bit… ick, myself, but if it makes you happy, then that's what really matters, isn't it?" Ryou wiped at his eyes again. "Look, let me make it up to you somehow…What are you doing right now? I got paid today, how about I get you a cheeseburger or something? You didn't eat lunch today Bakura, you must be hungry." Jounouchi forced a smile, trying desperately to try and mother the guilt and remorse in his insides, rising up to make his cheeks flush. Ryou sniffed again, wiping at his nose as he looked up at the blonde. Jou was genuinely sorry for what he said, and was trying to apologize… What Ryou didn't understand was that Jounouchi was merely trying to quell his guilt, but he smiled, blinking away the last of his tears.

"I-I'd love a cheeseburger." Ryou's shaky smile grew with his self-confidence. "Th-Thank you, Jou."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late." Bakura remarked as Ryou closed the door behind him. "I didn't know you had orchestra on Mondays." The younger whitenette grinned.

"I don't." Ryou set his school bag down in the room the pair shared before heading into the lounge, shedding his royal blue school jacket. "Jou and I got talking on the way home from school, and he treated me to a cheeseburger." Bakura raised an eyebrow, looking up from the screen of his laptop. "What?"

"I didn't picture the pair of you being bosom buddies." The pale demon remarked, turning around in his chair. Ryou shrugged, and opened the fridge door, frowning in thought. "I mean, Jou? The ex-gang basher? And you? Resident feminine gay guy of Domino High?" Bakura chuckled.

"You be quiet." Ryou mumbled, closing the door, and leaning his head against the cool metal, painted white. "He felt guilty because he said some pretty mean stuff to me." Bakura frowned, closing the lid of the laptop.

"What kind of stuff?" The demon asked carefully, already plotting ways he could murder Jounouchi and distribute the body. Ryou let out a long sigh, and pulled open the pantry door.

"I told him about how we were together." The whitenette explained. "Which of course, came to a complete shock for him. I mean, he didn't even know I liked guys." Bakura snorted in laughter. "Yami!"

"Wh-What?" The demon chuckled. "You? Not gay? Hah! But you're all girly and wear sweaters and cook and stuff…" Ryou frowned, and placed his hands on his hips. "There!" Bakura pointed. "Look! Perfect woman pose! Stamp your foot and pout and you'll look just the part."

"Bakuraaa…" Ryou whined, and he actually almost stamped his foot. "That's not helping. Please, can we be serious about this?" Bakura's laughter faded.

"About what?" The spirit frowned. Ryou let out a long sigh, walking over to the demon and sitting in his lap. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist as he leaned into the elder's chest, staring thoughtfully into space.

"About telling people. Malik is okay with it –Although he would be much happier if we were in a threesome-" Bakura opened his mouth. "_No_, yami. Jounouchi knows, and he promised not to tell anyone, but he thinks that it's really wrong. I know Yugi will understand, he sees the good in everyone, even Kaiba."

"So do you."

"That's not the point." Ryou murmured. "The point is, what about Yami? What about Yugi's darkness? What is he going to think about all of this?" Bakura growled.

"And what makes you think that the foolish Pharaoh is going to know about any of this?" Bakura whispered into Ryou's neck, his breath shifting a few stray hairs of silver. The teenager bit his lip, closing his eyes.

"H-He's going to find out sooner of later." Ryou tried to reason. "There's no way that Jounouchi is going to keep quiet about this forever. I mean, 'Ryou Bakura, confirmed gay.' That would be the biggest bit of gossip of the school year."

"You just don't want to lose your fan club."

"Bakura, stop changing the subject." Ryou looked up into the demon's unique eyes. "The point is, do we tell Yugi, or not?" Bakura stared off into space for a long time, looking very deep in thought. Ryou sighed, snuggling into the crook of the yami's neck, and closing his eyes.

"Yes and no." Bakura finally murmured, his lips in the lights hair. "Tell him that I've stopped hurting you after what went down in the hospital –That mutt must have told him that- And that we're getting along okay. That way, the pompous Pharaoh will leave me alone, and you won't seem like a total freak." Ryou smiled.

"My boyfriend, the genius." He teased, looking up into Bakura's eyes. The spirit scowled, but Ryou could tell by the way his mahogany eyes with a tint of crimson were lit up with happiness.

"_My_ boyfriend, the idiot." Bakura retorted, placing a soft peck on Ryou's nose. He laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bring_!

"I got it!" Ryou looked up from his homework later that night, calling out to Bakura who was currently in the shower. "Don't worry Bakura, I got it!" He shoved his Geography textbook to one side, and shoved the chair away from the table, running to the cordless phone in the living room. "Hello?"

"O-Oh, Um hi Ryou."

"Malik! How are you?" Ryou smiled, taking a seat on the fluffy white couch. "Are you okay?" The whitenette frowned at the nervousness in his friend's voice.

"U-Um, not really. Ryou, there's something I have to tell you."

"Oh?" Ryou frowned, absentmindedly twirling a lock of hair around one finger. "Well, fire away Malik, I'm listening."

"Well… Ryou, you remember how Isis and Rishid were going away to Cairo for a few months, right?"

"Yes, they on Saturday, didn't they?" The frown on Ryou's face deepened in suspicion. What was Malik talking about? What did this have to do with anything?

"Well, actually, no." The blonde sighed on the other end of the phone. "There's been some delays… A baggage handling strike or something. Either way, the extra time has given me an opportunity to think." Ryou frowned. _Think about what?_

"Think about what Malik?" Ryou repeated his thought out loud. Malik sighed, and when he next spoke, he was nearly in tears.

"Ryou… I'm going to go with Isis and Rishid."

"What?" Ryou nearly dropped the phone in his shock. Tears almost immediately stung the back of his eyes, and there was a burning ember forming in his throat. "Y-You're going with them?"

"U-Um, yeah." Malik sniffed. "They're already found a house-sitter, so we won't have to worry about packing or anything, and Isis got me an extra ticket this morning."

"Malik…" Ryou whispered. "Malik, no…"

"I can't stay Ryou." The Egyptian murmured, in tears himself. "I can't be around you. Every time I look at you, I just want to… To… Look, I can't stay here Ryou, I can't."

"N-No." Ryou's voice was hoarse with his tears, feeling a wave of sobs threatening to escape his throat. "Y-You can't…"

"I-I'm so sorry." Malik was sobbing in emotion, the sound like salt to Ryou's torn, broken heart. "I-I c-can't stay…"

"I-It's five months." Ryou breathed, hiccupping from his efforts to suppress his sobs. "F-Five whole months…"

"I-I'll e-mail you." Malik said hopefully, but the intended happiness was lost in his sobs. "E-Every day, I p-promise."

"Five months…" Ryou clutched at his shirt, sure his heart was crushed inside his chest. "I wont see you for _five months_…"

"I-I can't Ryou." Malik almost wailed. "I can't just be a friend to you. I tried and I tried, but I kept slipping up. Like the time when Bakura was in the hospital, and then when I helping you with the sunscreen… I can't stop looking at you and touching you when you're around me and it's driving me crazy!" The blonde let out a sob. "I can't stop thinking about you Ryou. About how I kissed you and I want it to happen again so bad." Ryou closed his eyes. "I want to love you so much, a-and I can't, I can't. And seeing you with Bakura, with someone I love almost as much… I can't do it Ryou, please don't make me do it." Ryou was crying now, shaking his head from side to side as sobs wracked his frail, slender form.

"N-No Malik." He whimpered in protest. "P-Please, you can't go, you can't. You have to stay here. I need you here, not in Egypt, please, you can't go, you can't do this…"

"I-I have to." Malik whispered. Ryou was sobbing into the phone, tears trickling down his porcelain face.

"I-If you loved me, you wouldn't hurt me so much." Ryou protested weakly through his sobs. Malik was crying just as hard, guilt tearing at his insides, guilt that he had caused so much pain.

"It's because I love you that I'm doing this." Malik swallowed a sob. "I can't stay here with you so close. I can't keep being so near you, being able to touch you like I am. I can't Ryou, the temptations too great. Wh-what if I go one step further Ryou? What if I do more than kiss you? I-I could never live with myself if I hurt you like that… I-I can't… I know it's been almost a year since I lost control, but with me feeling like this, and Rishid so far away, it could happen again Ryou… I can't take that risk."

"Malik." Ryou whispered in one final plea. "No… Please no…"

"I-I'm sorry Ryou." Malik finally murmured grimly. "I-I can't talk anymore. Even hearing your voice is just…" Ryou closed his burning eyes as he heard his best friend cry. "I can't do it. I can't."

"B-But, when are you leaving?" Ryou demanded wildly. The pain in his chest was making it harder for him to breathe, and his sobs showed no sign of slowing down.

"T-Tonight." The blonde managed to choke out. "At nine. L-Look Ryou, I-I'm so sorry…"

"T-Tonight?" Ryou wailed, the phone almost slipping through his fingers a second time. "M-Malik, C-can I even come over to say goodbye?"

"Th-This is goodbye." Malik sobbed. "We're leaving for the airport in twenty minutes. D-Don't come see me Ryou, please. I-I don't want to see you… I can't."

"M-Malik, no!" Ryou moaned, whimpering from the crushing pain of his insides, particularly his heart. "I-I don't want you to go… You're my best friend Malik… The best friend I ever had. Please don't go, please, please don't go…"

"I-I'm sorry Ryou." Malik whispered, sobbing as hard as Ryou. "I'm so sorry. This… I… Goodbye Ryou. I-I love you."

"Malik no!" Ryou screamed desperately. "You can't leave me! You're my best friend Malik, you can't-"

_Beep_.

The phone slipped from shaking ivory fingers, and tumbled to the soft cushion of the sofa. Ryou was sobbing so hard he was almost screaming, slumped into the soft white couch. Rejection, pain, and a cold sense of loneliness tore at his heart. Malik was going to Egypt for five months. Malik was leaving him…

Malik was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sniff- Wahh... I cried so much when I wrote that. TT.TT

R&R?


	21. Chapter 21

What be this? The final chapter of Control? Again? Yes. -cries- It's been alot of fun. I made this as good as I could, remembering that for the past three days I've barely slept. I've been writing in bed under the covers. (Ah, the laptop xD)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Damnit.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryou?" Bakura closed the door to the bathroom behind him, tucking the white towel around his waist. Ryou gave him a small smile, sitting on the white sofa with the laptop computer on his knees. "You okay?" The whitenette nodded.

"E-mailing Malik." Ryou lifted his eyes from the screen. Bakura sighed, and took a seat next to his lover, sifting white strands of perfect hair through his still-wet fingers. The whitenette would help but smile as the sprit continued to run his fingers through his white hair. "Mmmm, that feels really nice, Bakura…" The demon grinned, and continues his ministrations.

"Do you have to e-mail Malik right now?" Bakura pouted, turning Ryou's face away from the computer screen to look at him. The whitenette blushed as Bakura placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, taking his face in both hands. Closing the screen of the laptop, Ryou wound his arms around the demons neck, closing his eyes. Just as the teenager was beginning to join the kiss, Bakura broke apart, lowering his eyes.

"Bakura?" Ryou tilted his head to the side, a frown on his angelic features. "Bakura, what's wrong?" The yami bit his lip, looking at Ryou with seriousness in his eyes.

"Ryou, am I moving to fast for you?" The teen blinked, staring at Bakura for a few seconds. Ryou's mouth fell open as he stared, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Yami… Is this what you're scared of?" Ryou asked softly, a strange, unknown mix of emotion in his soft brown eyes. "Scaring or corrupting me?" Bakura looked down, twisting his hands. "Bakura… He said softly, and with one hand, placed a finger under Bakura's chin. You don't have to act that way at all, you know." He continued, looking the demon in the eye. "I… I don't mind you acting passionate towards me, Yami, not at all…" Ryou sighed. "Part of me -A big part- wants to sleep with you, Bakura. I-I know it sounds weird, but I'm a teenage boy, and when you kiss me and suddenly stop, it drives me crazy. You're teasing my hormones, Bakura." Ryou nuzzled the demon with a smile. "In fact…" He took in a deep breath. "Let's do it." Bakura froze, staring at Ryou with wide eyes.

"Wh-What?" He breathed, hardly daring to believe his luck, that Ryou had spilled all of this out. "Y-You mean… You want to…" Ryou nodded firmly.

"Right here, right now. Before I lose my nerve. I may be naïve Bakura, I may be innocent, but tell me. What is the biggest goal of a sixteen-year-old boy?"

"To get laid?" Ryou blushed deeper, and looked down. Bakura lifted Ryou's chin with one finger, looking straight into eyes the colour of melting chocolate. "Ryou?" The teen closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Bakura, the move totally taking him by surprise. The spirit opened his mouth eagerly, and massaged Ryou's lower lip with his tongue, soothing him into entrance. Ryou obeyed, and a long, low moan rumbled in the back of his throat as Bakura attacked his mouth with passion. Long bony fingers curled into his arms as the demon applied more pressure on his lover, pushing Ryou into the seat of the couch. Ryou gasped, and twisted his fingers into Bakura's long wild hair, returning the kiss as best as he could. Bakura smiled, and moved his hands to gently cup Ryou's face, tilting the boy's head slightly to the side to improve his access. Ryou moaned at the increased contact, his fingers sliding through Bakura's hands and down his neck. Finally, the demon needed to breathe, so he released Ryou's mouth, the teen panting beneath him. Ryou's breath hitched as Bakura began to kiss his neck, arching his back beneath Bakura. Oh, this felt so good…

Ryou's eyes widened and his breath choked as Bakura began to nibble on the soft skin beneath his earlobe, tingles of pleasure running down the side of his neck. His breath came out in moans and gasps as Bakura continued his stimulation, the demon inwardly experiencing the same feeling. This was brilliant. He was making out with Ryou. His love. Lifting his mouth from Ryou's perfect white collarbone, Bakura stared down into chocolate orbs for a long moment, Ryou still gasping for breath. The demon crushed his mouth with Ryou, who immediately accommodated the kiss with open lips. Their tongues danced as Bakura ran his hands over Ryou's chest, daring to slide his hands under the whitenette's shirt and slide his fingers over smooth ivory skin. Ryou wound his hands around Bakura's neck, moaning into the demon's kiss. Bakura began to tug at the hem of Ryou's shirt, and getting no sense of disapproval from the light, began to slide it up his chest. Ryou gasped, tangling his legs with the spirit as he struggled to deepen the kiss and satisfy his insatiable appetite. _Oh Bakura_…

The pair broke apart for a second, only to lift Ryou's shirt over his head, and toss it to the floor, before Bakura smashed his lips with Ryou in a bruising kiss, running his hands along the teens' naked sides. Ryou moaned, arching his back at the contact and crushing their chests together. His arms wound themselves around Bakura's waist, his breath hitching as Bakura snaked his hands lower and lower, until the demon slid four fingers inside the waist band of Ryou's jeans, daring to grope at the teens perfect little round rear. Ryou gasped, arching his neck as Bakura broke his lips apart and began to suck and nibble at the smooth, almost translucent skin around Ryou's collarbone. Closing his eyes, the teen rested his own splayed hands on Bakura's rear end, his face flushed and breathing harsh and ragged.

"B-Bakuraa…" Ryou moaned, sinking lax into the sofa. The spirit lifted his head placing his hands beside Ryou's head to look him in the eye. Bakura placed a simple kiss on Ryou's lips before gently stroking the teens cheek.

"Still want to?" He almost whispered, nuzzling Ryou's nose. The light giggled and nodded, his blush deepening. "Okay. Um… Right. Okay. Have you got any cream or anything so I can…" Ryou broke into another chuckle as Bakura stammered and blushed. _He's just as nervous as I am!_

"I have some olive oil in the pantry." Ryou said thoughtfully after a long moment of silence. "I know it isn't exactly the right thing, but-"

"Perfect." Bakura grinned, placing another kiss on Ryou's lips. The younger whitenette giggled as Bakura leapt off of the couch and ran into the kitchen. Ryou sat up, noticing for the first time that his jeans were around his knees. _When did that happen_? Ryou blushed as he kicked the denim trousers off, his hands shaking. He was actually really scared, although he was trying to hide it, still remembering the first sexual experience he'd had with Bakura. "You okay?" Ryou blinked, looking up and finding the yami standing in front of him. "Ryou, we don't have to do this if we don't want t- MPH!" Bakura's eyes widened as the teen grabbed handfuls of wild long hair, pulling him into a long kiss. The glass bottle of olive oil tumbled to the floor as Bakura returned the kiss, gently holding Ryou's back. The pair gasped for air as they broke apart a few seconds later. Ryou licked his nervously, closing his eyes. "Ryou…"

"Shh." The teen placed a bony pale finger on Bakura's lips. The demon sighed, but scooped Ryou up in his arms, bending down to pick up the glass bottle of oil. It was a short walk into the bedroom, and Ryou was extremely light for a sixteen-year-old boy, but the towel around Bakura's waist still managed to start to slip from around his waist, and as he placed Ryou on the bed, who himself wore nothing but his boxers, Bakura threw the bottle on the pillow beside Ryou's head, and straddled the teens' waist immediately, attacking perfect pale lips. Ryou moaned, trembling fingers tightening in the blanket as Bakura kissed him fiercely, his clawlike fingers curling into soft, silky locks.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Bakura breathed into Ryou's ear a minute later, sliding his fingers from the teens' hair and trailing his digits down Ryou's chest. The whitenette only nodded, feeling dizzy from the rough passion of Bakura's kiss. His limbs felt like they were made of straw, and he was having struggle focusing. Everything seemed so hazy, but Ryou definitely felt Bakura's hot tongue and teeth nibbling on his earlobe and the delicate skin around it, and his deft bony fingers gently snaking down his sides. He gasped, arching his back as Bakura began to slide his boxers down slim creamy hips, moving his hands from the blanket to Bakura's back. Bakura grinned as he dropped the garment to the floor and sat up, fully admiring Ryou's trembling, naked form. The teen opened his eyes and smiled softly, the blush on his pale face deepening.

"What are you planning?" Ryou giggled, his head cocked to the side. Bakura chuckled in his throat as he reached for the bottle of olive oil, rubbing the liquid over three of his fingers. Ryou gulped as Bakura settled himself further back, taking the teens' ankles in his hands. The yami placed Ryou's legs on his shoulders, and leaned forward slightly. Ryou's breath quickened, and he winced, biting on his lower lip.

"Too tight?" Bakura asked, staring down into eyes the colour of melted chocolate. Ryou nodded as he grimaced, and Bakura leaned back, relieving the pressure slightly on Ryou's upper thighs and rear. The teen let out a long sigh, and smiled softly, settling more comfortably into the mattress. "Better?" Ryou nodded again, and closed his eyes. "That's good. Now just relax, okay Ryou?" The light blinked, but nodded. Bakura gently pressed an oiled finger inside Ryou's tight passage, keeping his crimson-mahogany eyes fixed on the teen's face. Ryou gasped at the contact, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. Bakura sighed, and grasped one of Ryou's fists with his free hand, entwining his fingers with the teenager. Ryou clenched his eyes shut tighter as Bakura inserted a second finger, and his hands were tense around Bakura's wrist. The demon gently began to scissor his fingers inside Ryou, stretching and preparing the tight muscles. The teenager whimpered in pain, arching his back at the contact, and let out a soft cry as Bakura slid a third finger inside Ryou's passage. Bakura bit his lip, and frowned slightly. "We don't have to do this if it hurts too much." The spirit whispered, releasing his hold on Ryou's hands to run his long bony fingers through soft white hair.

"N-No." Ryou managed to gasp, shaking his head. "I-I'll be alright." He closed his eyes. Bakura let out a long sigh, but nodded.

"Okay. You'll have to relax, Ryou." Bakura said softly, digging his fingers deeper inside the whitenette's passage. Ryou arched his back and let out a long moan, tensing his rear. "Come on Ryou…" The demon continued. "Just relax and it's not going to hurt as much, I promise." Ryou nodded, and relaxed into the mattress. "That's good." Bakura said soothingly, as he continued to gently stretched Ryou's passage. The teenager bit his lip, and whimpered, but didn't move, completely trusting Bakura. The demon dug his three fingers in deeper, searching for the bundle of nerves hidden inside of the teen. A few moments later, Ryou cried out and arched his back as Bakura hit the spot he'd been looking for, his breathing harsh and ragged. The spirit smirked as he continued to pleasure Ryou's sweet spot, the younger whitenette writhing and gasping in pleasure beneath him, his forehead beading with sweat. Bakura smirked, withdrawing his three digits from Ryou's now lubricated passage. The whitenette moaned, his eyelids drooping as the demon removed Ryou's legs from his shoulders, wrapping them around his waist.

"O-Oh gosh…" Ryou gasped, arching his back in pleasure. Bakura smirked as he leaned forward, and captured Ryou's lips in a rough, passionate kiss. The teenager groaned, his hands entwined in Bakura's long wild hair. Ryou's legs tightened around Bakura's waist, and he arched his neck as the demon moved his lips to Ryou's collarbone. "O-O-Oh, Bakura…" He gasped, dark mocha eyes widening as the demon continued his ministrations for a few more minutes. Ryou was vaguely aware of Bakura trailing his teeth and tongue further down his chest, teasing and nibbling the sensitive areas of his skin. Ryou tightened his fingers in Bakura's silver hair, a soft whimper emitting from his lips. His mind was fuzzier than ever as the demon continued to run nibble at a spot on his side, his long bony fingers running over his thighs. His breath hitched as Bakura ran his tongue down his abdomen, Ryou's muscles twitching at the touch. Bakura grinned, and without warning, seized the teens member in his mouth. Ryou's eyes widened, and a harsh gasp tore from his throat as the demon licked the underside of his shaft, his fingers tightening further in Bakura's hair. He chuckled in the back of his throat, and removed Ryou's long bony fingers from his hair, setting them on the sheets at his side. Bakura grinned around the younger boys' arousal, Ryou's long legs wound around the yami's back. Bakura took more of the teens' member in his mouth, feeling Ryou groaning and bucking his hips beneath him. Ryou was in complete ecstasy as Bakura continued his ministrations, feeling the pressure in his groin rise. He moaned, arching his back in pleasure as Bakura managed to take his shaft up to the hilt, running his tongue along the sensitive skin. Ryou was trembling, his breath coming out in low, ragged moans. The sound, soft and sensual, aroused Bakura even further, and he had to suppress a groan as his erection throbbed painfully, his need for release growing. _Fuck Ryou. You honestly have no idea how sexy you are, how long I've been wanting to do this, to have you_…

Ryou let out a soft mew as the demon withdrew his mouth from the teens' erect member, and looked up at the teen with a somewhat softened look in his red-brown eyes. Ryou propped himself up on his elbows, tilting his head to the demon with as much innocence as he could muster. Bakura grinned and sat up, crawling over Ryou on all fours with a seductive smirk on his face. The younger whitenette whimpered, and looked up at Bakura with large, imploring eyes.

"Come on 'Kura…" Ryou whispered, hitching himself up further to whisper in the demons ear. "Don't tell me you're not going to finish what you started now." Bakura raised an eyebrow, staring down at Ryou, who looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Kura…"

"Maybe." The yami hissed in return, before claiming Ryou's lips in a violent, passionate kiss. The force of the kiss slammed the smaller boy into the mattress, and crushed their bodies together. Both felt like they were on fire; Ryou dragged his nails across Bakura's back as the spirit ravaged his mouth, and Bakura ground their hips together. Ryou was beyond bliss as his darker half continued his actions, attacking his mouth, pressing every inch of his body, coated in a light sheen of sweat, against the younger boy. Just as Ryou was about to explode, however, the contact was lost. The teen gasped as Bakura's tongue left his mouth, and shivered as the cool evening breeze that filtered through that damn open window hit his damp skin. Bakura looked down at Ryou, panting and writhing beneath him, biting back another groan. _Ryou is unbelievably sexy right now_…

"B-Bakura…" Ryou finally managed to moan, eyes half-lidded, misty with lust. "P-Please…" Bakura only smirked- He actually enjoyed teasing the boy like this, it brought out the sadistic side in him. _"Kura_…" Bakura chuckled at the nickname, absentmindedly stroking Ryou's left cheek. The light moaned, wrinkling his nose. "_Please_…"

"Eager, are we?" Bakura grinned, lifting one leg to crouch beside the boy. Ryou only moaned and nodded, arching his neck. "Well?" He whispered, leaning beside Ryou's ear, as he did so, Bakura gently ran a finger softly along the teen's stiff arousal, eliciting a moan from Ryou. "I guess that would be a yes…"

"Bakuraaa!" Ryou wailed, his chin trembling. Bakura smirked, seeing how close to tears -and release- The boy was. He wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, and unceremoniously rolled him over, Ryou face down on the bed. Bakura almost dribbled as he stared at the boys' tiny, but flawlessly round rear, and gently prodded Ryou's side. "What-"

"Get on your hands and knees." Bakura sat back, staring at the boy. Ryou blinked, but nodded, his limbs trembling in anticipation. As soon as the light was on all fours, Bakura placed two hands on his rear, pushing Ryou onto his forearms. The teen cried out, and Bakura gently spread Ryou's knees further, and began to lean over his back. He placed his hands beside Ryou's elbows, positioning himself at Ryou's entrance. The whitenette moaned as he felt Bakura start to lick and nibble at the nape of his neck, arching his back. The demon then began pressing himself inside Ryou's tight passage, the smaller boy letting out a harsh gasp of pain. Bakura looked on in concern, but didn't stop, burying more of his painfully erect member inside of Ryou, who whimpered, but held his ground, bowing his head. The demon moved his hands to Ryou's back for better balance, and thrust himself deeper past the tight ring of muscled that hindered his entrance.

"O-Ohh…" Ryou moaned, his hands fisting in the sheets. The pain crackled from his rear, but with the previous lubrication, and Bakura's preparation, it was nothing like his first encounter. Bakura raised a hand, and began trailing it along Ryou's chest as he slid himself deeper into the boys' tight passage. The boy trembled, and a rough cry tore from his throat as Bakura grabbed his painfully erect shaft, squeezing it gently in his palm. The pleasure almost distracted Ryou from the pain of Bakura finally burying his member up the hilt, bent fully over Ryou's back. He withdrew himself a little, earning a fresh hiss of pain from the boy, and slammed himself into Ryou, who cried out in blissful agony. A fresh shudder of pleasure ran through Bakura's wiry form, and he thrust himself into Ryou a second time, who moaned this time, clenching his rear tight. Bakura gritted his teeth, and began to pump inside Ryou in a steady rhythm, his breath harsh, and ragged in his throat. Ryou moaned again, his limbs quivering as Bakura thrust steadily inside him, feeling his eyes roll in his head. He had never, ever thought that sex could have felt this good, especially when his only previous experience was that of pain and fear. Bakura ran his fingers up and down Ryou's shaft as he continued to thrust in and out of the teen, his pace quickening, spurred on by Ryou's moans, and occasional soft cries of painful pleasure. Bakura bit his lip, a moan threatening to spill from his own lips. He clenched his eyes shut tight, feeling dangerously close to the edge. Ryou was panting and quivering beneath him, in such a state that Bakura was positive that one more push would give him his desired release. The yami quickened his pace even more, Ryou crying out loudly as Bakura managed to hit his prostate, arching his back again, his head hanging heavily. The demon smirked, and withdrew himself almost completely from Ryou's heat, and then slammed himself into the whitenette with full force. Ryou screamed, his limbs giving out on him and his exhausted form collapsing into the mattress as he orgasmed. Bakura followed suit, a short, broken cry spilling from his lips as he tumbled on top of Ryou, filling the whitenette's passage with his semen. Ryou simply lay limp on the sheets, gasping for breath as wave after wave of pleasure slammed into him, feeling as though his nerves were on fire. Bakura bit down on Ryou's shoulder to keep from crying out as he experienced his biggest orgasm ever, every muscle in his body wound tighter than a spring. Ryou panted, slightly crushed by Bakura's heavier form on top of his, eyes half-lidded as the sensation slowly began to ebb away, leaving him feeling fuzzy and shaky. He was finally aware of Bakura's teeth in the fleshy part of his shoulder and whimpered, tensing the muscle Bakura was biting on in pain. The yami blinked and let go, rolling off of the boy and sprawling out on the now filthy sheets. His chest was heaving for air, and dark eyes were closed as he struggled to gain his composure. Ryou was almost asleep, burying his head in the pillow under him. Bakura opened his eyes, a ghostly smirk hovering across his face as he gazed at the boy.

"Come here baby." He crooned softly, using his weak trembling arms to pull the boy his way. Ryou crawled exhaustedly into Bakura's arms, resting his fluffy white head on the yami's sweating, heaving chest. "You okay?"

"MmmHmm." Ryou mumbled, vaguely aware of the mess that covered his stomach and Bakura's hand, which rested on his back. "…Tired…" Bakura smiled, using his free arm to grab at a blanket that had been kicked away, pulling it over them both, for the sake of decency more than actual warmth.

"Not surprised." Bakura sighed, his chin tickled by stray strands of white hair. "That was amazing Ryou…" The teen giggled exhaustedly, clearing his throat.

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow." He mumbled, his arms wrapped around Bakura's chest. He felt the demons' ribcage rise and fall rapidly as he chuckled. "Shush."

"Probably not." Bakura smirked, leaning down and kissing the top of Ryou's hair. "But it was worth it, wasn't it?" The whitenette laughed.

"Of course."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bakura! There you are!" Ryou blinked, looking up from his book to find Jou standing over him with a broad grin. "I thought you would have gone home." Ryou broke into a smile, and shook his head. He folded the page of his novel, sliding it into his school bag beside him.

"Well, I heard from Anzu that you'd got detention for swearing at Kaiba." Ryou explained, standing up and hefting his bag in one hand. "If you're not careful, Jou, he'd probably find a way to get you expelled or sued." The blonde chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nah, he wouldn't waste the time." Jounouchi shrugged. "He's too wrapped up in his precious company to worry about me out of school. I swear, one day that arrogant asshole is going to get what's coming to him." Ryou hid a smile.

"You know, Jou," Ryou said lightly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "If they didn't know any better, one could say that you have an almost unhealthy obsession for Seto Kaiba, of you know what I mean…"

"What?" Jounouchi stood still and glared at Ryou, coffee eyes blazing. "Are you saying I have a crush on him?" Ryou's eyes widened, and he shook his head, noticing with an inward smile how suddenly defensive his friend was behaving.

"Oh no, Jou. I would never do that, don't you worry." Ryou promised. "Really." Jounouchi eyed the younger boy for a moment, and then shrugged, continuing in his walk. Ryou limped after him, struggling to keep up with his pace. Jounouchi turned around, and frowned at Ryou, pausing for a second to allow him to catch up.

"You okay, bud?" Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" Ryou blinked his clueless brown eyes, and shook his head.

"No… Why do you think that?" The whitenette asked softly. Jou noticed how the boys' cheeks were slightly pink.

"Um, probably because you've been walking with a limp all day." Jounouchi explained in a deadpan voice. "Who hurt you?" Ryou blushed even deeper, looking away. "Bakura? It wasn't that damn spirit of the ring was it?" The younger boy continued to look down. "Bakura, what did he do?"

"W-Well, h-he didn't hurt me in that way, if that's what you think." Ryou said carefully, still looking away. "He doesn't beat me anymore, Jounouchi…"

"Well then, what did he do, screw you so hard you can't walk properly?" The whitenette was now _very_ interested in the cracks of the sidewalk, his face currently the colour of a stoplight. "Bakura?"

"Umm… No?" Ryou said meekly, finally raising his eyes to meet the blonde. Jounouchi blinked, his brain slow to register what Ryou actually meant.

"Wait… You?" Jou pointed to the light. "You? And him? You… You… Oh… Is that why you've been smiling all day?" Ryou lowered his gaze to the ground again. "Bakura? You can tell me, you know." He placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "I won't tell Yugi." Ryou looked up, his brown eyes wide and hopeful.

"Promise?" Ryou inquired, biting on his lower lip. Jounouchi frowned, but nodded, removing his hand from the smaller teens' shoulder as they started to walk again. "Well… Yeah, actually last night. We um… Yeah. We did it." Ryou scratched the back of his head somewhat sheepishly. "It was… Well. I suppose you don't want to hear the details." Ryou's deep blush subsided slightly.

"No." Jounouchi agreed, looking at Ryou somewhat oddly. "You're… you're really happy, aren't you?" The whitenette blinked, and looked at Jou, a grin spreading across his face as he nodded.

"I am." Ryou let out a long sigh. "I've been wanting this for as long as I can remember." He said softly. "And to have it, to be with the only person I've ever truly loved… It's amazing, Jounouchi, it's more amazing than you could possibly imagine. I still can't believe it's true… It still seems to surreal to think that I'm not scared about coming home, I want to go home, I want to meet Ba- The spirit of the ring." Jou couldn't help but smile. Ryou was happier than the blonde had ever seen him, and it made him feel better inside. Even if it was with someone Jou thought was a twisted psycho, and the thought of Ryou going out with another guy made his stomach feel queasy. Ever since he was very young, his father had drilled into his head that homosexuality was wrong, and whoever was gay was a total freak. But he didn't see Ryou as a freak. He was him as a teenager in a relationship with his lover -He _was_ jealous of the fact Ryou was getting some- and that both of the thought there was nothing wrong with their love. It was kinda pure, in a weird sort of way.

"I'm glad your happy, Bakura." Jounouchi said earnestly. "And I really hope it stays that way. I'm not going to tell anyone if you don't want me to." Ryou's' smile grew even wider, his brown eyes lighting up even further, and then shimmering with tears.

"Th-Thankyou so much, Jou." The teen said somewhat thickly. "You have no idea how much that means to me." The blonde smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou hummed to himself as he opened the door to his apartment, taking off his shoes and setting his school bag down as he did every day. Before he could take a step, however, Bakura had pounced, the force of it smashing Ryou against the wall. He could barely think before Bakura attacked his mouth, running his tongue along the light's lower lip. Ryou finally managed to register what was going on, and opened his mouth eagerly, accepting the intrusion. Bakura's hands gently ran his long fingers down Ryou's sides, until he reached the whitenette's rear. Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura groped at his rear, pulling him up so he hovered a couple of inches above the ground, Bakura crushing him against the wall.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He finally managed to gasp, breaking away from Bakura's intoxicating kiss. The yami smirked, moving his hands from Ryou's rear to his thighs, lifting him up even further, and wrapping the teenagers legs around his waist. Ryou caught on and linked his legs tightly, holding his arms around Bakura's neck. He grinned, and began to kiss Ryou's collarbone, the light arching his neck at the demons' lips.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Bakura purred, starting to fiddle with the zipper on Ryou's trousers. The light gasped, a low moan issuing from his mouth as Bakura pulled his trousers down a few inches, exposing Ryou's rear. "Shhh…" He said softly, and gently slid a finger into the smaller male's entrance. Ryou bit his lip in pain, arching his back. Bakura gently silenced Ryou's small whimpers with his lips, inserting another finger and preparing the teenager. Ryou moaned loudly into Bakura's mouth as the demon dug his fingers in deeper, gently scissoring his fingers. Ryou arched his back again, his breathing uneven, harsh. Bakura left Ryou's lips, and began to nibble on his earlobe, a sharp sensation of pleasure running down Ryou's sensitive skin.

"'K-Kura…" Ryou gasped, letting his neck fall to the side, exposing more pale skin. Bakura nibbled on the tasty little treat, eliciting another moan from Ryou, which turned into a cry as Bakura slid his fingers even deeper inside his passage, and found his prostate. The yami massaged the bundle of nerves carefully, Ryou writhing and biting his lip to stop from screaming, sandwiched firmly between Bakura and the wall. Bakura grinned, and gently withdrew his fingers from Ryou's tight heat, earning a soft mew of confusion from the younger male. "N-No…"

"Shush." Bakura commanded, pressing Ryou even more against the wall and undoing the buttons on his jeans. The light leaned into Bakura's shoulder, panting and shaking. The yami let out a hiss as he tugged down his pants, the cold air hitting his arousal. Ryou lifted his head to stare into Bakura's red-brown eyes, white hair wet with sweat falling into his chocolate optics, bleary and unfocused. The yami grinned, claiming those sweet lips in a rough, lustful kiss. Ryou moaned, arching his back, and crying out as he felt Bakura's shaft penetrate his entrance.

"Oh 'Kura…" Ryou groaned as Bakura shift his slender form, pressing his member deeper inside of the teenager. Ryou gritted his teeth, and tightened his arms and legs around the yami. Bakura swore as he continued to thrust inside the light, struggling to fully penetrate Ryou's tight heat.

"Fuck, Ryou." He panted. "You're so fucking _tight_." Ryou moaned, his head limply on Bakura's chest. His fingers clenched locks of wild silver hair, panting against Bakura's neck.

"D-Deeper." He finally managed to gasp, every muscle in his body as taught as a spring. "P-Please 'Kura…" The yami smirked, and forced himself deeper inside of Ryou. "O-Oh…" The whitenette arched his back, a strangled gasp issuing from his lips. "K-Kura…" Bakura withdrew himself slightly from his passage, and slammed into Ryou with a bruising force. The light screamed, clenching his eyes shut in pain. Bakura groaned, and began thrust inside the light again and again. Ryou was writhing and moaning, throwing his neck back for Bakura to take. The demon bit into the pale skin, Ryou crying out and clenching his eyes shut. Bakura began to slam into the light harder, roughly rubbing the bundle of nerves hidden deep inside Ryou's passage. He screamed, and whimpered, his grip on Bakura's hair almost painful.

"F-Fuck." Bakura gritted his teeth, leaning heavily against the wall. Ryou whimpered in time with his rhythmic pounding, his head in the yami's collarbone. Bakura hoisted the light higher around his waist, Ryou tightening his legs with a moan. The spirit continued to thrust into the light, Ryou whimpering and moaning, along with the occasional soft scream. He was so close to the edge… Bakura grabbed Ryou's throbbing member with a hand, and began to pump the younger male's arousal in time with his pounding, earning a long, low moan from Ryou. The teenager tightened his hands one more in Bakura's hair, and screamed as he climaxed, tightening the muscles in his body for a few moments, spilling his semen over his stomach and Bakura's hand. Ryou moaned, shockwaves of bliss passing through his slim form as he slumped in the yami's arms. He loosened his legs and released his fingers from Bakura's hair, panting and gasping in his neck. Bakura arched his back and gritted his teeth as Ryou's passage tightened even further around his throbbing arousal as he came, holding his thighs to support the young teenager. The low moans of Ryou as he enjoyed his orgasm pushed Bakura over the edge. He bit down hard on the teenagers' shoulder, filling Ryou's passage with his semen. The feeling was too much for Bakura, and his knees gave out. The pair slid to the floor, a panting, sweaty tangle of legs and arms and long white hair.

"O-Oh Gosh…" Ryou finally moaned many minutes later, his head in the yami's chest. "O-Oh 'Kura…" Bakura grinned weakly, and lifted Ryou's head so he could kiss him. "I-I…"

"Shh." He whispered, massaging Ryou's lips with his tongue. The teenager gave a soft purr of appreciation, leaning into Bakura's touch. "Don't speak. Not yet." Ryou nodded, closing his eyes.

"I love you so much." Ryou gasped, breaking apart from the kiss. "So, so so…" Bakura grinned, and silenced the teenager with a kiss of his own.

"I love you too, baby."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura groaned as the light hit his eyes. He heard a soft gasp, and a _snap_, the room shut in darkness again. He opened his dark orbs, and blinked, feeling the space beside him in his bed empty.

"I'm sorry." He heard a light voice breath, coupled with a soft cry and a _rip_. "Ow…" Bakura frowned, and sat up to look at what caused Ryou's pain. He couldn't help but break into a grin at the teenager, who was waging war with a hairbrush. "Did I wake you, 'Kura?"

"No." Bakura lied, rubbing at his eyes. "You can open the curtains Ryou. It's probably time I got up." Ryou giggled, dragging the brush through his long tangles. The yami rolled over on the bed, facing Ryou. "I'm amazed you can walk." Ryou stuck out his tongue in the mirror, going slightly red.

"You shush." The whitenette set his brush down on his dresser. "I'll be fine today. I'm just so ti-ti-tired." Ryou finished with a yawn, holding his hand over his mouth. Bakura gave a soft, sympathetic sigh, and stood up, ignoring his nudity as he walked the few steps across the bedroom and wrapped his arms around the light's slim waist.

"I shouldn't have kept you up so late." Bakura apologized. "I won't do that again." Ryou rolled his eyes and giggled, leaning into the yami.

"I'd like to believe that," He said softly, straightening his uniform. "But… Oh no." He wrinkled his nose as he looked down at his watch. "I'm so sorry 'Kura, but I'm going to be late for school." He turned around, kissing Bakura on the lips. "I'll see you after orchestra, okay?" The yami sighed, and nodded, slumping his shoulders as Ryou ran out of the apartment, dragging his bag along with him. The demon grinned, and instantly began rifling through his underwear drawer, a place he'd forbidden Ryou for enter. But he wasn't looking for underwear, oh no.

Bakura extracted the small metallic cashbox with triumph. It was six inches long and four inches wide, containing something more valuable than cash. Much, much more valuable. Diamonds, to be exact. He had cracked the vault in a high-profile bank months ago, but had waited for the publicity of the heist to die down, and also the need to arise, before he cashed in the gems. And Bakura reckoned that he had enough of a reason to go on a spending spree. And he had until five o'clock.

Nerves were pulling at his stomach. Bakura was scared. Not of getting caught with the stolen diamonds, but what he was going to buy with them, one thing in particular.

"I have to get going," Bakura muttered, eyeing the alarm clock beside the bed. He only had nine hours until Ryou got out of orchestra, and a lot of things to do in that time.

Better get started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou hummed gently to himself as he wandered out of the school gates, the flute case dangling in his left hand, his school bag in the other. The sun was low in the sky, casting long shadows over the scenery, and staining everything orange. He sighed, and looked up to the sky. He was really happy. For no reason, either. That was a first for him in a very, very long time.

"Oi, Ryou!" The teenager froze, his eyes widening. The car motor roared, and he heard someone laugh. "Where'ya goin' huh baby?" A grin spread across his face, and he spun around.

"'Kura! What are you doing here, I- 'K-Kura?" Ryou stood stock still, and his mouth dropped open. It was his yami all right, wild hair and cocky, self-satisfied smirk. In a _Mercedes_. "What on earth…?" Bakura chuckled.

"You like?" He asked, patting the side of the jet-black car. "Just got her this morning. Just something to get me from A to B, you know?" Ryou slowly shook her head. _Oh my gosh... He's really done it this time. He's really, really done it._ "I didn't steal it, babe. Now hop in." He gestured towards the passenger seat. Ryou finally managed to stumble towards the sleek black car, and opened the door. He carefully placed his instrument and school bag on the floor, sinking into the black leather seat.

"Oh my…" He closed the door behind him. "'Kura, if you didn't steal it, then where did you steal the money from?" Bakura sighed in exasperation.

"I didn't steal the money, either." He said, revving up the engine with a grin. "Now shut up. We're going out to dinner." Ryou frowned.

"In my uniform?"

"No," Bakura snorted. "I bought you some clothes in your size today." He jerked his head in the direction of the back seat. "Go change." Ryou blinked in confusion. "Climb over the back seat." He said in an exaggerated, deadpan voice. Ryou bit his lip, but nodded, obeying the command. Bakura smirked, and began to drive, despite a soft cry of protest from Ryou.

The whitenette reached into a shopping back with a French name on the side, confusion on his face. The look changed to a mixture of shock and delight however, when he pulled the pale blue shirt from the bag, admiring its texture and make. _Oh yami... I don't deserve any of this_. He unbuttoned his own coat and school shirt, before draping his frame in the casual-but-elegant button-down shirt, tearing off the price tag as he did so (it almost gave him a heart attack). He also found a pair of white trousers, and pulled them on. They fitted perfectly. Ryou also found a shoebox, and upon opening, found a pair of fancy Italian loafers. He was more confused than ever.

"Yami?" Ryou inquired as he climbed back over the front seat, smoothing down the clothing. "What's going on? Why did you get me these really nice clothes?" Bakura only gave a mysterious grin.

"You'll see, Ryou. Now be quiet, and relax." Bakura smiled warmly. Ryou nodded and giggled, leaning into the leather with a purr. "Nice?"

Ryou nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou honestly didn't know what to think. Bakura had booked them a private table in the most exclusive restaurant in town, treated him to a lobster roast dinner, and then later a beautiful chocolate dessert. They were now sitting across from each other at the table, Ryou studying the way the candlelight shadowed his face.

"Ryou." Bakura whispered. "You're probably really confused about this, aren't you?" Ryou nodded, biting on his lower lip thoughtfully. "Well, I did this, because I thought this would be a nice place to give you two things." Ryou tilted his head to the side.

"Really?" Ryou breathed, his smile widening and his eyes warm with love. "What did you want to give me?" Bakura shuffled, and cleared his throat. Ryou tilted his head, and couldn't help but notice the way Bakura was acting. Why was he so… nervous?

"This is my first gift." Bakura said softly, and reached into his pocket. Ryou frowned. He didn't know what to expect, but by the way Bakura was smiling, you would think it a lot more than the square of newspaper he held in his palm, holding it out to Ryou. "Open it." Ryou was confused, but obeyed, staring at the picture.

"A… house?" The whitenette stared at the paper. "From the property magazine… Bakura, what is this?" Bakura reached out and grabbed Ryou's free hand.

"It's yours." He said softly, smiling shyly. Ryou frowned, and tilted his head.

"The picture?"

"No, idiot, the _house_. I bought you the damn house in the picture for you. I thought you'd like it." Ryou's mouth fell open, as he stared down at the piece of paper. A white two bedroom cottage in a suburban area of Domino. It even had a rose garden and a picket fence.

"Y-You bought it?" Ryou was starting to cry. Bakura sighed and nodded, his smile growing. "Oh _'Kura_…"

"It still has to be finalized." Bakura hurried. "I put in an offer today, but it was twenty thousand above the asking price, so I'm bound to get it." Ryou was crying happily, his hand in Bakura trembling. "You like it?"

"I _love_ it." Ryou gasped. "This is… This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Oh 'Kura…" The spirit blushed ever so slightly.

"Well, now I know you like this, I have… I have something else for you." Ryou blinked, but nodded as Bakura reached into an inside pocket of his coat. "It's… Well, it's something bigger." The yami took a deep breath as he went over the speech he'd memorized in his mind. "Ryou, I know that we've only been together for less than four months, and before that, there were years and years of abuse and torment… I may not really know what love is, Ryou, but I know I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I love you so much it hurts. I care about you so much, and I would love nothing better than to spend the rest of my life with you." Ryou froze, staring at Bakura. He'd never ever sounded this serious before.

"Y-Yami?" Ryou whispered, feeling the tears flow faster. "What are you saying?" Bakura gave a shaky smile, and finally withdrew his hand from his pocket, exposing the little black box. Ryou's heart stopped.

"R-Ryou Bakura." The demon breathed, opening the box to expose the huge diamond solitaire. "W-Will you marry me?"

_Oh my gosh._ Ryou was in shock, as he stared at the ring, impossibly large. _This isn't happening_. _Bakura... Bakura wants to **marry** me?_ His mouth fell open, and he lowered his chocolate eyes to the tablecloth. _Do I say yes? It's only been a few months since we got together, but Bakura's the only person I've ever loved. Ever. I'm happy now. We have a real future together. Bakura's even bought me a house. If I say yes, there really will be no going back. We'll be a real couple. _Ryou smiled. There was nothing to really think about it, when he boiled down to the cold facts. He loved Bakura, and would love him for the rest of his life.

"_Yes."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__----------------------_

_-_cries- Awwwhhh... How sad... It's over. Now, let's see.

Sequel? Yes. Will I start it right away? No. Give me time to do a plot. -nod-

Now, I would like to thank everyon who reviewed and read it and all that, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. XD I am NOT going to go over it a third time, but remember people, there will be a sequel. You'll just have to wait. Muaha. Well, there's really only one thing left to say...

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
